James Potter et la Pierre de Sielavagis
by Coralie Roks
Summary: Dans un monde où la guerre fait rage, il est difficile de se soucier d'un devoir de Métamorphose ou de la dernière couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs sont là pour détendre l'atmosphère dans un Poudlard divisé. Mais quelle est cette pierre que Voldemort cherche ? Et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à James ? Suivez les Maraudeurs dans leur 6e Année à Poudlard
1. L'arrivée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée à Poudlard**

En ce matin du 1er septembre 1976, une effervescence régnait dans la gare King's Cross à Londres. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans le large bâtiment en pierre âgé d'un peu plus d'une centaine d'années, qui semblait s'être transformé en une foire en ce jour un peu particulier. En effet, il y avait là un peu moins de trois cent élèves et leurs familles rejoignant le quai pour prendre le train Poudlard Express qui les amènerait à l'école.

Entre le bruit métallique des chariots qui roulaient sur le sol ou s'entrechoquaient par le jeu de jeunes enfants, les piaillements de dizaines de hiboux qui protestaient à leur enfermement dans une cage, le bruit d'une malle mal attachée à un chariot qui s'écrasait sur le sol – répandant tout son contenu sur le carrelage face aux réprimandes d'un employé du Ministère déguisé pour l'occasion en agent de la gare – les cris de joie des adolescents qui retrouvaient leurs amis après deux mois de séparation, les pleurs des Premières Années effrayés à l'idée de quitter pour la première fois leurs parents, les gémissements de leurs cadets qui, eux, abandonneraient volontiers le nid familial pour fréquenter l'école de magie et les secousses de trains dévalant les 11 voies que comptait la gare on ne s'entendait plus.

Après avoir zigzagué entre deux chariots où l'entassement périlleux de plusieurs malles menaçait à chaque instant de lui tomber dessus et évité un chat poursuivant un crapaud ainsi qu'un plateau d'échec version sorciers échappé d'une valise et occupé à s'autodétruire, Sirius réussit enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin.

C'était un adolescent plutôt grand mais légèrement voûté, aux cheveux châtains clairs et avec un visage au teint pâle et maladif recouvert de cicatrices. Ses vêtements, usés et rapiécés, trahissaient des origines assez modestes. Ses amis le surnommaient Lunard à cause de son désagrément mensuel. Non, Remus Lupin ne souffrait pas de l'événement désagréable auquel les individus de sexe féminin font face une fois tous les mois qu'on appelle scientifiquement menstruation, mais il était un loup-garou. Quand ses amis l'avaient découvert, trois ans auparavant, plutôt que de le rejeter, comme lui-même s'y était attendu, ils avaient décidé de l'aider à supporter ses douloureuses transformations en devenant des Animagi. Ainsi, ils se changeaient en animaux les soirs de pleine Lune pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un acte non déclaré et seuls eux quatre étaient au courant de cette véritable prouesse magique.

Remus était en train de discuter de façon animée avec un de leurs autres meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow, et son visage montrait un plaisir évident de retrouver ses camarades ainsi que son école. Sirius accélérera encore pour les atteindre.

\- Salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? Pressé de reprendre les cours, Remus, j'imagine ?

Avec un grand sourire, il échangea une accolade avec lui ainsi que Peter.

\- Évidemment ! Toi aussi, je suppose ? répondit Remus d'un ton ironique

\- Oh que non ! Et encore moins de retrouver ce vieux gâteux de Slughorn ! Mais bon, si c'est ce qu'il faut endurer pour vous retrouver et retourner au château...

\- Je me trompes ou tu deviendrais émotionnel, mon cher Patmol ? dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur

\- Jamais de la vie enfin ! Je suis simplement pressé de jouer des sales coups aux Serpentards

\- T'as bien raison mon pote. Cette année sera encore plus démente que la précédente ! dit James Potter, émergeant d'une foule de touristes moldus Japonais occupés à tenter de déchiffrer une énorme carte de Londres, pour venir étreindre Remus et Peter.

\- Ouais, James et moi on a prévu pleins de nouvelles blagues pour cette année ! renchérit Sirius

Sirius Black, surnommé Patmol par ses amis car il pouvait se transformer en un gros chien noir, faisait partie de la fameuse lignée des Black qui, de génération en génération, avaient étudié à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Sirius, lui, faisait figure d'exception. Il avait compris depuis déjà quelques années à quel point les opinions de ses parents – que la devise de la maison Black « Toujours Purs » suffisait à résumer – étaient erronés et s'était retrouvé, à sa plus grande joie, à Gryffondor. Après maintes disputes avec eux peu après le début des vacances d'été, il avait fini par quitter la maison familiale et les parents de James avaient été ravis de l'accueillir chez eux comme un second fils tandis que la famille Black l'avait renié.

James était comme un frère pour lui, et d'autant plus depuis le mois de juillet précédent. C'était un jeune homme assez grand et athlétique. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, se dressant en épi derrière sa tête, les yeux noisette derrière des lunettes rondes et un visage fin, souvent orné d'un sourire malicieux. Il avait l'habitude de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un aspect désordonné tel un joueur de Quidditch descendant tout juste de son balai. Il jouait d'ailleurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste de poursuiveur et il était excellent. Il était surnommé Cornedrue à cause de son Animagus en forme de cerf.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais on ferait peut-être bien de passer la barrière pour aller au quai, non ? fit Remus, avant que les moldus ne s'intéressent de trop près à cette abondance de hiboux et de robes noires dans une gare.

\- Et qu'ils nous attirent à nouveaux des ennuis avec le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus ! continua James avec un sourire

En effet, par ces temps de guerre, le Ministère de la Magie était submergé par les violations du Code international du secret magique, qui garantissait le secret de la condition magique des sorciers, et les Oubliators, chargés de faire oublier ces « tours de magies » aux moldus, étaient débordés et facilement irritables. James et Sirius en avaient fait l'expérience en révélant par mégarde des indices sur leur condition à une jeune moldue, plutôt bien renseignée, qu'ils tentaient de draguer. Enfin, surtout Sirius.

Sirius était un grand brun aux cheveux suffisamment longs pour qu'ils retombent sur ses yeux gris clair pétillants. C'était un très beau jeune homme aux traits aristocratiques hérités de sa famille et à l'allure athlétique renforcée par son appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de batteur. Il était vêtu de façon détendue avec le col de sa chemise blanche ouvert pour échapper à l'étouffante chaleur de ce début de mois de septembre et ses manches étaient négligemment retroussées. Ces vêtements lui servaient d'une part à ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus avant le franchissement du mur menant à la voie 9 ¾, mais trahissaient aussi une habitude de défier sa famille si méprisante envers les êtres humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Et puis évidemment, c'était aussi une façon de jouer l'élégance négligée, car il savait son apparence plus que séduisante. Il s'attirait en tout cas de nombreux regards de la part de la gente féminine, sorcières et moldues confondues.

Tous quatre franchirent donc discrètement la solide barrière de pierre entre les voies 9 et 10 qui permettait d'accéder au quai 9 ¾. En effet, il ne fallait pas agir de façon trop voyante car les moldus auraient trouvé étrange que quatre adolescents disparaissent soudainement à travers la muraille d'une gare.

Si le tumulte du hall de la gare leur avait paru extrêmement bruyant, ce n'était rien à côté de la cacophonie qui agitait le quai à côté du Poudlard Express. En effet, pour de nombreuses familles, il était venu le temps des adieux – certains plus déchirants que d'autres, et notamment pour les plus jeunes. James et Sirius étaient venus seuls à la gare et avaient donc déjà dit au revoir à Mr. et Mrs. Potter. Peter et Remus avaient quitté les leurs du côté moldu. Ils marchèrent donc résolument vers le train lorsqu'ils les virent.

\- Oh, euh, tu veux peut-être qu'on passe par un autre endroit Sirius ? fit Peter, sans doute un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû

Trois regards se tournèrent vers eux l'espace d'une seconde. Orion et Walburga Black se tenaient sur le quai avec Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, qui rentrait en cinquième année à Serpentard. Les deux adultes firent de leur mieux pour prétendre qu'il n'y avait personne mais leur plus jeune fils n'avait pas encore développé le même jeu d'acteur.

\- Non, répondit leur fils aîné, j'ai envie de passer exactement par cet endroit.

Il passa devant pour leur montrer le chemin tandis que Remus lançait un regard réprobateur à Peter qui baissa les yeux.

Peter parlait peu mais les trois autres maraudeurs l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse et, concernant Sirius et James, pour l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour eux. C'était un jeune homme assez timide que Remus avait pris sous son aile et c'est ainsi qu'il avait rejoint leur groupe d'amis. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, avait un visage au teint terreux, des cheveux fins et décolorés et des yeux petits et humides. Il avait également une voix couinante qui lui conférait une ressemblance assez surprenante avec un rat. C'était d'ailleurs son Animagus et, pour cette raison, il était surnommé Queudver.

Les quatre garçons se postèrent derrière la locomotive en attendant que le train ouvre ses portes et se mirent à discuter de leurs résultats aux B.U.S.E.S. passées au mois de juin précédent. Sirius et James avaient réussi sans trop se fouler, comme d'habitude, Remus s'en était bien sorti, et Peter avait eu juste assez pour réussir un peu plus de la moitié de ses examens. Ils allaient donc enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de la Divination et de l'Histoire de la Magie…

\- … pour se focaliser sur les vraies matières ! finit Sirius

\- Espérons qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un de compétent cette fois pour la DCFM, fit remarquer Remus

\- Quelqu'un qui se mette pas à hurler dès qu'on mentionne Voldemort, renchérit James en levant les yeux au ciel

Peter fut traversé d'un frisson à l'entente du nom que de plus en plus de sorciers se refusaient à prononcer.

\- Vous croyez que Dumbledore pourrait décider de faire les cours lui-même ?

\- Voyons Peter, le vieux fou à autre chose à faire que d'apprendre 'Expelliarmus' à des gamins de onze ans !

Le garçon rougit suite à la raillerie de James.

\- Il n'a pas tort, après tout Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules, ce serait pas…

Sirius aperçut alors quelque chose qui pourrait bien retenir l'attention de son ami :

\- Eh James, regarde qui voilà ! Mais oui, c'est bien Lily Evans !

Remus et lui échangèrent un regard ironique alors que James tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit attraper un torticolis et se mit à fixer ostensiblement la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes avant de déglutir.

\- Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, dit-il sur un ton faussement détaché tandis que sa voix grimpait dans les aigus.

Il s'éclaircit ma gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Cette année, je vais réussir à l'avoir !

Il reprit sa contemplation quelques instants.

\- En tout cas, je suis content de voir qu'elle traîne plus avec cet imbécile de Servilus.

\- Après ce qu'il lui a dit, elle n'est pas prête de lui reparler, ça c'est sûr ! fit remarquer Remus

\- Oui et puis peut-être qu'elle a enfin compris qu'il faut vraiment qu'il lave ses cheveux gras ! ajouta Peter, suivi d'un silence d'une demi-seconde

\- Mais bravo, Peter ! Cinq ans après tout le monde, tu arrives enfin à faire une blague sur Servilo ! Y a donc de la lumière là-haut ? T'as fait installer l'électricité ?

Peter rougit un peu à la remarque de Sirius et baissa les yeux.

\- T'occupes pas de cet idiot, dit Remus en riant

Ils furent interrompus par le sifflet de la locomotive qui signalait un départ imminent et embarquèrent dans le train. Ils réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide et s'y s'installèrent tous les quatre. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter des différents tours qu'ils allaient jouer aux autres élèves et aux professeurs cette année. James et Sirius débordaient d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser. Remus, bien que parfois réticent à certaines blagues qui frisaient la méchanceté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à plusieurs reprises, anticipant déjà de nombreux fou rires. Peter, quant à lui, montrait tout son enthousiasme à travers de multiples éloges à l'égard de ses deux amis.

\- D'ailleurs, la toute première blague de l'année commence demain, annonça Sirius avec un sourire triomphant

\- Comment ça ? On n'a rien de prévu pour demain, répondit James surpris

\- Toi peut-être, mais moi si !

\- Alors comme ça tu fais des plans en solo ? D'accord, j'ai compris ! dit James sur un ton faussement offensé

\- Mais non, il s'agit juste de vous surprendre les gars ! Ça sera plus drôle vu que vous savez pas ce que je vais faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

La porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur Lily Evans, la rousse aux yeux verts qui occupait régulièrement les rêveries de James, et ses amis, Taylor Hale, grande blonde qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Mary MacDonald, plus petite et aux cheveux châtains, et Darren Lockwood, un brun qui était un peu plus grand que Taylor, sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça vous dérange si on s'installe avec vous ? Demanda ce dernier, les autres compartiments sont pleins.

\- Pas de problème, répondit James avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de Lily

\- Oh crois-moi Potter, si j'avais pu en choisir un autre, je l'aurais fait avec joie ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton glacial

Ils s'écartèrent un peu pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Vas-y, Black, dis-moi ce que tu vas faire cette année.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, ma chère MacDonald !

\- Non, mais ça regarde la préfète, fit remarquer Taylor

\- Puisqu'apparemment le préfet s'en fiche, je risque pas d'aller bien loin, soupira simplement Lily

Remus essaya de prendre un air coupable mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants entre les deux groupes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble, à part aux moments des repas ou le soir, dans la salle commune. Puis Sirius pris la parole :

\- Eh James, ça te dit une partie d'échecs ?

Ils sortirent le plateau et commencèrent à jouer et Remus extirpa alors de sa malle un livre intitulé _Théorie de la numérologie_ qui, de part son aspect élimé, avait vraisemblablement été acheté d'occasion. La partie s'annonçait très serrée, d'autant plus que les pions de Sirius, ayant appartenu à son oncle Alphard qui était allé à Serpentard, étaient de très mauvais perdants et ne cessaient de tenter de déconcentrer James et de crier à la tricherie dès que ses pions s'apprêtaient à les massacrer.

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient de leurs vacances respectives. Lily avait dû supporter les remarques désobligeantes de sa sœur qui était revenue de Londres, où elle suivait des cours de dactylographie, pour les vacances. Celle-ci avait passé la moitié de l'été à la traiter de monstre et l'autre moitié à faire de grands discours sur la difficulté de ses études et combien il fallait de courage pour effectuer ce travail. C'était, selon elle, quelque chose qui nécessitait des efforts et de la réflexion et ne pouvait pas être accompli à l'aide d'un bout de bois et de quelques mots dans une langue que plus personne ne parlait depuis des siècles. Enfin, dans son temps libre, elle racontait à ses parents tous les derniers potins sur les habitants de son immeuble qui, selon elle, étaient des gens stupides et grossiers. Lily s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et pour éviter tout conflit et avait fini par ne plus écouter un mot de ce que sa sœur disait.

\- Et moi, si vous saviez ce que j'en ai marre de ma mère ! déclara ensuite Mary

Un grand bruit retentit alors. Un mouvement brusque de la part de James avait renversé l'échiquier et toutes les pièces s'étaient fracassées sur le sol, heureusement sans se briser. Le jeune homme était figé en plein mouvement avec une expression d'intense tristesse étalée sur son visage. Un silence se fit alors dans le compartiment, rompu uniquement par les morceaux de bois qui grommelaient à propos de gamins maladroits et de compagnies de trains trop parcimonieuses pour fournir des tables dignes de ce nom. Au bout d'une longue seconde, James se leva en marmonnant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et sortit dans le couloir, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis et incompréhensifs des autres élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Lily

\- Je n'ai rien compris ! s'exclama Taylor en réponse

Elles se tournèrent vers les Maraudeurs en continuait de commenter la scène et Sirius finit par s'énerver.

\- Ça vous regarde ?

\- C'est juste une question, calme-toi Black ! Répondit Mary, j'y peux rien si Potter nous fait un caprice

\- Il a raison, la coupa Darren, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Sur ce, le débat fut clos et chacun reprit ses activités. James revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec un grand sourire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de différent chez James Potter, et elle n'arrivait pas à placer son doigt dessus.

.

Finalement, après une intense querelle entre la tour de James et le roi de Sirius qui refusait la défaite, James gagna la partie in-extremis. À ce moment-là, il fut temps pour les élèves de revêtir leurs robes de sorciers puis de descendre du train pour aller à l'école. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment, James le retint par la cape :

\- Ça te dit une promenade en barque, Rem' ?

Ce fut glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James que les quatre amis descendirent du train, ayant ensorcelé leurs bagages pour qu'ils suivent les diligences Ils rejoignirent un groupe composé d'une quarantaine d'élèves mené par le Garde-Chasse de l'école, Hagrid.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous les Premières Années ! leur criait-il

Ceux-ci le suivaient en échangeant, pour ceux qui l'apercevaient pour la première fois, des regards d'appréhension. En effet, Rubeus Hagrid avait une apparence des plus inhabituelles : il mesurait près de 3m de haut, était au moins cinq fois plus large que la moyenne et arborait une chevelure noire longue et emmêlée qui se confondait, au niveau de son menton, avec une gigantesque barbe hirsute de la même couleur. Pour des yeux inconnus, il ressemblait à un véritable sauvage et son ton brusque et ses geste bourrus n'aidaient pas vraiment. On pouvait alors comprendre la peur qu'éprouvaient les jeune élèves de onze ans face à lui. Cependant, les quatre amis qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à son apparence un peu rustre et que c'était un homme d'une profonde gentillesse, d'une grande générosité et surtout d'une loyauté indéfectible. Les quatre garçons aimaient néanmoins le faire tourner en bourrique et ils n'éprouvèrent pas de scrupule par rapport au tour qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui jouer.

Ils marchèrent avec leurs jeunes camarades pendant quelques minutes dans l'obscurité sur une chemin étroit et raide avant d'atteindre des arbres. À ce moment-là, ils décidèrent de retirer la cape. De toute façon, les dernières calèches devaient être déjà parties depuis longtemps, Hagrid n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de les laisser venir avec lui.

\- Vous devriez pouvoir apercevoir Poudlard d'ici, dit-il en désignant un endroit situé à quelques mètres de l'avant du groupe, juste après un virage.

À la vue de l'immense château illuminé dans le noir, beaucoup d'entre eux ne purent retenir des exclamations d'admiration.

\- Et oui, reprit Hagrid en se tournant vers eux avec un doux sourire, c'est beau n'est-ce p... Par la barbe de Merlin, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ TOUS LES QUATRE ?!

Malgré l'obscurité et le fait qu'ils se soient placés derrière tous les autres élèves, les quatre amis étaient nettement plus grands que leurs camarades de onze ans et n'avaient pu échapper aux yeux noirs et brillants de Hagrid dès que celui-ci avait tourné la tête.

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit en masquant un sourire.

\- Ah oui, désolé, on avait oublié de vous prévenir mais on s'est perdus.

\- Comment ça « perdus » ? – La colère provoquée par l'insolence du jeune homme lui fit esquisser un mouvement si brusque qu'il faillit projeter un Première année dix mètres plus loin – Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout enfin ! C'est juste qu'il faisait noir et puis y avait du monde et du coup... commença Sirius

\- On n'a pas su où aller alors on vous a suivi, acheva James

\- Épargnez-moi ces balivernes, grommela-t-il, et expliquez-moi plutôt la vraie raison de votre présence ici !

\- Non, mais en fait on est descendus trop tard du train et les calèches étaient déjà toutes parties alors on s'est dit qu'on n'avait qu'à prendre les barques avec vous, expliqua Remus

\- Oui, et comme il ne nous reste plus que deux ans avec vous, on a pensé qu'il fallait en profiter, renchérit Sirius

\- Et puis ça nous rappellera notre première année, ajouta ¨Peter

Hagrid ne put retenir un léger sourire qui traversa son visage l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne le remplace par un regard qui se voulait sévère, et ce fût d'une voix légèrement enrouée qu'il reprit :

\- Bon, très bien mais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un mauvais coup là-dessous ! Après ce sera moi qui aurai des ennuis.

\- Promis, pas d'entourloupe, assura Sirius

\- Bon alors écoutez tout le monde, vous allez monter dans les barques avec ces quatre plaisantins pour aller au château, pas plus de quatre par barque. Allez, restez pas plantés là, dépêchez-vous ! ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'ils fixaient tous le groupe des quatre maraudeurs, comme ils s'étaient auto-proclamés, avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

James et Sirius s'installèrent avec un jeune garçon au regard timide et apeuré qui n'avait visiblement jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi impressionnant. Remus et Peter prirent quant à eux place aux côtés d'un adolescent affichant un air hautain et blasé, comme si il effectuait sa centième rentrée à l'école de Poudlard. À peine avaient-ils commencé à avancer que celui-ci s'adressa à eux :

\- Alors, vous êtes tous les deux de Gryffondor c'est ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, mon père dit que tous les Gryffondors sont des imbéciles et des vauriens, déclara-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux

\- Et lui-même est un être hautement supérieur je suppose ! répondit Remus, sarcastique. Je suis sûr que tu finiras à Serpentard toi ! Et comment tu t'appelles d'abord monsieur je-suis-le-fils-du-Ministre-de-la-Magie ?

\- Je m'appelle Fallyn Fawley, répondit-il pompeusement, et mon père est un haut responsable auprès du ministre qui pourrait vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard avec une simple lettre alors vous me devez du respect !

Remus grimaça. Floyd Fawley était en effet un représentant haut placé du ministère et s'attirer ses foudres pourrait s'avérer mal avisé pour son propre père qui travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Mais son orgueil fut plus fort que ses craintes et il décida de tenir tête à cet enfant de onze ans qui avait franchement besoin d'être recadré.

\- Pour demander du respect, encore faut-il en donner. J'ai cinq ans de plus que toi et sûrement plus d'expérience alors je ne vais certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quant à tes histoires sur les Gryffondors, sache que nous ne sommes pas la maison qui a engendré le plus de mages noirs et de Mangemorts.

\- Normal, vous accueillez n'importe qui, y compris les Sang-de-Bourbe, riposta Fallyn, bientôt vous prendrez même des moldus ! Nous au moins à Serpentard on sélectionne les meilleurs magiciens aux origines les plus pures. Personne ne viendra souiller le sang des nobl...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une forte secousse. En effet, leur embarcation venait d'être heurtée par une autre barque, un peu à la façon de ce que les moldus appelaient « auto-tamponneuses ». Fallyn chuta au fond du canot sous la force du choc tandis que Peter mit carrément une jambe dans l'eau. Remus dut alors le tirer par les bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entièrement pendant que l'autre garçon, qui s'était relevé, riait à gorge déployée. Remus s'apprêtait à lui adresser une remarque désobligeante quand il s'aperçut que les auteurs de cette collision n'étaient autre que James et Sirius accompagné d'un autre Première Année.

\- Oups, désolé, fit Sirius sans pouvoir masquer un sourire, ça va Pete' ?

\- Super, répondit ce dernier après que James lui eut lancé un _exaresco_ pour sécher ses vêtements.

\- Oui, on est vraiment désolés de t'avoir coupé dans ton discours passionnant sur la pureté du sang ! dit James, mais je t'en prie, continue !

Le jeune garçon, ne semblant pas avoir décelé l'ironie, répondit :

\- Je suis content de voir que certains Gryffondor ont du bon sens mais je suis navré de t'informer que tu as sur ta barque un sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai entendu parler dans le train, son père est un fermier moldu.

Il cracha ces derniers mots avec un mépris considérable

L'élève en question, visiblement intimidé par son jeune adversaire, n'osa pas faire de commentaire et resta silencieux.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Tu crois que parce que ton père est un sorcier – un riche qui n'a rien fait de sa vie à part soudoyer le Ministère de la Magie – tu vaux mieux que lui ? répondit Sirius

\- Les moldus et les nés-moldus sont tout aussi respectables que ceux qui ont des parents sorciers. Et bien plus que toi et ton père, espèce de petit crétin ! ajouta James

Face à cet affront, le Première Année sortit sa baguette magique, probablement dans l'intention de jeter un sort à James, mais ne réussit qu'à produire quelques étincelles vertes avant que Sirius heurte à nouveau leur barque de façon à le faire tomber dans l'eau. Le jeune garçon cria et se débattit jusqu'à ce que Remus consente à le sortir de là, décidant qu'on ne pouvait pas risquer que ce soit le calamar géant qui le repêche.

\- Mille gargouilles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hagrid en entendant les cris, je vous avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas de bêtises !

\- C'est rien, répondit Sirius, juste cet imbécile qui s'est trop penché sur le bateau et qui est tombé

L'intéressé tenta de protester mais Remus le fit taire avec un _silencio_. Heureusement pour eux, on n'y voyait plus grand chose à cette heure.

\- Très bien, maugréa Hagrid, pas vraiment convaincu, faites ce que vous voulez mais débrouillez-vous pour qu'il soit sec quand on arrive au château, je veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec Dumbledore à cause de ce môme, compris ?

Une fois que Remus lui eut rendu la parole, Fallyn reprit ses bougonnements

\- Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, je vais l'dire à mon père et il va vous faire renvoyer !

\- Je ne crois pas non, lui répondit Sirius, car tu vois, si tu dis un seul mot à qui que ce soit, on va lancer Peeves sur toi. Tu le connais ? Tu sais de quoi il est capable ? Il fera de ta vie un enfer alors je serais toi, je la bouclerai. Et j'éviterai aussi les insultes sur les né-moldus, Dumbledore n'aime pas trop.

Furieux mais résigné à ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'esprit frappeur de l'école, il se terra dans un coin de la barque et ne décocha plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent la côte.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Remus au jeune garçon qui avait été la cible des moqueries de Fallyn

\- Keith Kegg, répondit-il timidement, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Y a pas de problème et si jamais il t'embête encore, préviens-nous, lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil

\- Ou si il y a quelque chose que tu comprends pas sur le monde magique, on peut t'expliquer, assura James

-Merci les gars, dit Keith avec un sourire reconnaissant

Ils prirent un chemin dans la roche, éclairés par une lampe tenue par Hagrid puis, après avoir gravit les escaliers de pierre, Hagrid frappa trois coups sur la porte de chêne. Ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui leur ouvrit et elle ne cacha pas sa surprise à la vue des quatre garçons de Sixième Année :

\- Pourrais-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ici et non avec vos camarades dans la Grande Salle, messieurs ?

Elle les toisa avec l'air autoritaire de quelqu'un qui attend une explication par-dessus les verres carrés de ses lunettes.

\- Euh oui, il y a eu une petite erreur. Mais... tout va bien ! On est arrivé sain et sauf, non ? fit Sirius avec un sourire gêné. Le Professeur McGonagall était un des seuls professeurs qui pouvait encore parfois l'effrayer

\- Soit, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux, je n'apprécierais pas de devoir retirer des points à ma maison alors que l'année n'a même pas encore commencé donc je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Mais je vous conseille d'aller rejoindre les autres élèves immédiatement avant que je ne change d'avis. Et d'éviter de vous faire remarquer une nouvelle fois dans la soirée !

Les quatre amis partirent alors vers la Grande Salle pendant que les Premières Années se dirigeaient vers une antichambre pour que le Professeur McGonagall leur explique le fonctionnement de l'école avant de les mener à leur tour dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ils quittèrent donc leur jeune camarade avec un signe de la main de la part de Peter.

\- Ben dis-donc, elle est drôlement gentille pour le coup. Elle n'a même pas crié nos noms de famille ! dit Sirius alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards interloqués

\- On a du vraiment lui manquer pendant les vacances !


	2. Répartitions

**Chapitre 2 : Répartitions**

Ils poussèrent les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves. Alors qu'il s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors, Darren leur demanda :

\- Vous étiez où pendant tout ce temps ? On ne vous a pas vu prendre les calèches.

Alors que Sirius se retenait de lui rétorquer de se mêler de ses propres affaires, James répondit :

\- C'est normal, on a pris les barques avec les Premières Années.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? fit Darren, surpris

\- Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se faire remarquer dès le premier soir en arrivant de manière fracassante ! dit alors Mary avec une grimace de dégoût. En tout cas, c'est réussi ! Toute la salle n'a d'yeux que pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain

\- On fait simplement ce que les autres n'osent pas faire, fit remarquer Remus

\- Vous voulez une médaille ? leur rétorqua Taylor

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit James en haussant les épaules, on n'est pas comme tout le monde !

\- Ça c'est certain ! fit Lily en se tournant vers la conversation, y en a pas d'autres des imbéciles comme vous !

\- Oui, renchérit Mary, on avait remarqué que ta tête était plus grosse que la moyenne, Potter

\- Si t'as remarqué, ça veut dire que tu m'admires ! Affirma l'intéressé

\- Pff ! C'est ça, si ça peut de faire plaisir de croire ça ! Répondit la petite brune en lui tournant le dos

\- Je suis sûr que même toi tu es impressionnée, Hale ! Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, Dit Sirius avec un sourire arrogant en s'adressant à Taylor

\- Pas le moins du monde ! lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Lily et Mary avant leur arrivée

\- T'as vu la nouvelle coupe de Michael Trador ? Elle lui va tellement bien...

Le Professeur McGonagall entra alors avec les élèves de Première Année s'émerveillant à la vue du plafond magique, et coupa cours à la plupart des conversations. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier sale et rapiécé. Après quelques secondes de silence, une fente le long de son bord s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter :

Je n'suis pas un vieux bout d'paillasson

Je suis l'Choixpeau Magique et, en chanson,

Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire

À l'école de magie de Poudlard

Quatre jeunes sorciers intelligents

Avaient décidé d'éduquer les gens

Unis par une profonde amitié

Qu'ils n'imaginèrent point divisée

Chacun voyait les choses à sa façon

À qui il voulait donner des leçons

Gryffondor valorisait le courage

Serdaigle, la sagace, préférait les sages

Poufsouffle elle prenait les généreux

Serpentard choisissait les ambitieux

Ils séparèrent pour cette raison

Leur brillante école en quatre maisons

Gryffondor eut l'idée d'enlever son chapeau

Et tous les quatre me dotèrent d'un cerveau

Afin que, sans jamais une erreur, je décide

La maison de Poudlard où votre cœur vous guide

Pendant quelque temps, tout s'est bien passé

Mais les conflits ont vite commencé

Chacun semblait se replier sur soi

Chaque maison voulait faire sa loi

Serpentard dit « Il ne faut enseigner

Qu'aux enfants nés des plus pures lignées »

Gryffondor argua « Préférons toujours

Ceux qui font preuve de plus de bravoure »

Serdaigle s'écria avec sagesse

« La science est la plus grande noblesse »

Poufsouffle acceptait tous les sorciers

Qui soient, pourvu qu'ils veuillent travailler

Un matin, Serpentard fit sa malle et partit

Pour toujours, et le moral de tous en pâtit

Alors les querelles cessèrent à jamais

Mais plus rien ne fut comme avant, désormais

Dans des situations aussi alarmantes

La même question, chaque année, me hante

Suis-je en train de semer le grain de la discorde

Quand, l'entrée dans votre maison, je vous accorde ?

Je crains de causer à Poudlard toute une invasion

De doute, d'introversion par cette division

L'ignorance n'amène rien de bon, le respect

Et la connaissance sont le seul chemin vers la paix

Voyez, par des temps si obscurs

L'ennemi cherche une fissure

Infime brèche dans le mur

Pour y glisser tout son parjure

L'unique clef est l'unité

Malgré les animosités

Pour pouvoir être forts demain

Il faut savoir tendre la main

Et rejeter les préjugés

Vous-mêmes pouvez en juger

La haine vient avec la méfiance

La vraie puissance est dans la confiance

Donnez à mes paroles de l'attention

Maintenant commence la Répartition.

\- Moi j'veux bien tendre ma main à Servilus mais la sienne est pleine de la graisse de ses cheveux ! ironisa Sirius sans grande conviction

Peter se força à rire, James lui accorda un demi-sourire mais Remus, lui, refusait de plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. Tous sentaient bien que le Choixpeau Magique avait raison.

Le Professeur McGonagall sortit alors un long parchemin de la poche de sa robe vert-émeraude et dit:

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête pour être réparti. Aubrey, Emilia

Une petite brune au teint très pale marcha vers le Choixpeau et l'enfila. Celui-ci annonça rapidement « Serpentard ! »

Elle le retira et, avec un sourire satisfait, se dirigea vers la table la plus proche la porte sous les applaudissements des élèves qui y étaient assis.

\- James arrête de regarder Lily, fit soudainement Sirius, comprenant la raison du silence de son ami

\- Mais non, répondit-il avec un air d'innocence, je regardais le Professeur McGonagall

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est tellement attirante et sensuelle, dans la fleur de l'âge ! répliqua Sirius, sarcastique, à l'instant où celle-ci déclarait « Cursecaster, Jessica »

\- Je ne savais pas si intéressé Patmol, lui rétorqua James avec un sourire narquois, il faut que tu lui déclares ta flamme !

\- Très drôle James. En attendant, il faut que tu laisses un peu d'air à Evans si tu veux qu'elle te voie autrement que comme un gros lourd. Je suis sûre que si tu arrêtais de faire attention à elle et que tu regardais d'autres filles, elle crèverait de jalousie et reviendrait en courant.

« Edgecombe, Ernest »

\- Et ça y est, on est repartis, soupira Remus. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise, Sirius ? Lily Evans n'est pas stupide. Ce n'est pas la jalousie qui la fera subitement tomber raide dingue de James.

\- Ca se voit que tu ne t'y connais pas en filles, rétorqua Sirius avec assurance. Elles sont toutes pareilles : elles font semblant d'en avoir absolument rien à faire de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à parler à une autre, et là elles se jettent sur toi.

\- Lily n'est pas comme ce genre de filles, lui répondit son ami, tant qu'elle considérera James comme un abruti fini – désolé James – elle n'aura pas envie de l'approcher. Et ce n'est certainement pas le nombre de nunuches que James aura au bras qui arrangera les choses !

« Serdaigle »

\- C'est vrai que Lily est pas comme les autres, marmonna James

Il y eut un silence gêné où James parut réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, Peter se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de cours en commun avec les Serpentard cette année.

\- Surtout pour les Potions, renchérit Sirius

\- Surtout pour Rogue, ajouta James

\- Je vous rappelle que les Sixième Années sont regroupés par option toutes maisons confondues. Et comme il n'aura sûrement pas arrêté les cours de Potions, on sera forcément avec lui, dit Remus

\- Oh non, grommela Sirius, j'en ai sacrément marre de voir ce crétin de Rogue recevoir les félicitations de la limace parce qu'il est tellement parfait !

« Fawley, Fallyn »

\- Arrête, je peux déjà l'entendre : « Severus, mon garçon, quel talent, quel élève brillant ! » répondit James dans une imitation plutôt convaincante de leur professeur de Potions

\- Oui mais peut-être qu'il sera moins bon vu que Lily ne voudra sûrement plus faire équipe avec lui, supposa Remus

« Serpentard »

\- Tiens, j'm'en serai douté que ce petit prétentieux atterrirait là-bas, il a toutes les qualités requises ! déclara James

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent :

« Kegg, Keith »

Le jeune garçon marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au Professeur McGonagall et, lorsque celle-ci le coiffa du Choixpeau, il lui tomba jusqu'aux yeux. S'en suivirent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les maraudeurs et Keith retinrent leur souffle. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie d'être dans la même maison que Fallyn mais il ignorait si Serpentard prenait les nés-moldus. Le Choixpeau Magique avait semblé dire que non dans sa chanson.

« Gryffondor »

Les quatre maraudeurs applaudirent avec force tandis que Keith, visiblement soulagé, marchait vers leur table et s'assit à côté de Sirius qui lui donna une tape dans le dos qui faillit l'envoyer face contre la table.

\- Je savais que t'étais un chic type et que tu nous rejoindrais, déclara-t-il

\- Si t'as le moindre problème, on sera là, lui dit Remus avec un sourire rassurant

\- Et si tu veux sécher un cours, on pourra toujours t'aider à trouver un prétexte, renchérit-Sirius

\- Si il a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, on pourra l'aider ! corrigea Remus

\- Oui, ça aussi, dût admettre Sirius à contrecœur

Alors qu'ils décrivaient la vie quotidienne à Poudlard à Keith, la Répartition s'acheva sur Adrian Zaynn qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva alors :

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à déclarer pour l'instant : _bon appétit_, dit-il en prononçant les deux derniers mots dans un Français impeccable.

De la nourriture apparut alors dans les plats en argent disposés sur les tables et les élèves se mirent à manger allègrement. Sirius et Peter se jetèrent dessus alors que Remus et James échangeaient un regard ironique.

Une fois que tous furent rassasiés, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour faire un discours :

« Je souhaite tout d'abord aux nouveaux la bienvenue à Poudlard ainsi qu'aux anciens un bon retour parmi nous. Cette année, notre équipe enseignante sera rejointe par Helena Sawbridge au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

La salle retentit d'exclamations de surprise _Helena Sawbridge ? La Helena Sawbrigde ? La championne du monde de Duel ?_ puis finit par éclater en applaudissements assourdissants tandis qu'une jeune trentenaire de petite taille assise entre Mme Bibine et le Professeur Flitwick se levait et faisait un léger signe de tête pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

\- Je savais bien que son visage me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama Remus

Elle était d'un gabarit assez menu mais les nombreux articles qu'ils avaient lu à son sujet leur permettaient de savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cette femme était puissante et il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos.

« Le Professeur Sawbridge vous fera d'autant plus profiter de ses talents qu'un club de Duel va être ouvert cette année. Les rencontres auront lieu dans la cour de métamorphose tous les samedis après-midi et seront ouvertes à tous les élèves souhaitant y participer. » Les quatre Maraudeurs échangèrent des sourires d'excitation. « D'autre part, je voudrais informer les nouveaux élèves que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdit. Il serait bien que certains anciens tâchent de s'en souvenir également. » Son regard ainsi que celui du Professeur McGonagall se dirigèrent vers les quatre maraudeurs et Sirius effectua une petite révérence avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on faisait trop d'honneur. « Mr. Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours est strictement interdit lui aussi. Enfin, les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch des quatre maisons auront lieu dans deux semaines. »

Il adressa à l'assemblée un sourire lumineux avant de prendre une expression plus grave. « Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les annonces habituelles, je voudrais vous faire part de deux choses très importantes. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, le mage noir qui se nomme Lord Voldemort continue de monter en puissance. Lui et ses partisans se font de plus en plus dangereux. Ainsi, il est très important que chacun de vous respecte les règles qui sont mises en place pour votre sécurité. Je parle notamment d'éviter les promenades nocturnes et solitaires même si celles-ci peuvent sembler très amusantes. Si jamais vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect, faîtes-en immédiatement part à un membre du personnel ou à un des Aurors qui sont postés aux entrées de l'école. Je vous demande également de prêter grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres. Enfin, et cela découle de ce que je viens de vous dire, je tiens à vous informer d'une légère modification dans le fonctionnement de l'école cette année. Je crois qu'il est plus que jamais important de favoriser les rapprochements entre différentes maisons. Le temps est, comme le chantait notre cher Choixpeau Magique, à l'unité pour vaincre les forces maléfiques qui nous entourent et risqueraient de séduire un esprit affaibli. Pour favoriser une bonne entente et un esprit d'équipe, il faut apprendre à se connaître. Dans ce but, les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de créer des binômes de travail pour tous les cours entre deux élèves de maisons différentes. »

Il fit une brève pause, sans doute pour laisser le temps aux élèves de digérer cette annonce pour le moins surprenante. Le silence, qui emplissait jusqu'alors la salle, fut immédiatement brisé par de nombreuses exclamations de stupeur et protestations. _Comment ça ? Comment osait-il ? Et sans demander l'avis des élèves ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas juste._ Les Gryffondors de Sixième Année n'étaient pas en reste. Même Remus, pourtant relativement favorable aux rapprochements entre maisons, refusait cette idée. _Comment cacher, dans ces conditions, le fait qu'il était un loup-garou ?_ Les professeurs avaient-ils seulement pensé à lui lorsqu'ils avaient pris cette décision ? Seule Lily garda le silence. Son unique crainte était de se retrouver avec son ancien meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait trahie, Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler.

Le Professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole au bout de quelques instants avec un regard sévère aux protestataires.

« Silence ! Ainsi, vous devrez vous asseoir et travailler avec votre partenaire pendant toute l'année à chaque cours que vous partagerez avec lui. C'est le Choixpeau Magique, qui se souvient bien de chacun de vos esprits, qui va former les binômes. Il pourra de cette manière créer des équipes harmonieuses dans lesquelles les qualités des deux personnes se compléteront. Et je tiens à préciser que toute protestation sera vaine car cette décision est irrévocable. Cette nouvelle Répartition va débuter immédiatement. »

Cette déclaration n'atténua en aucun cas la colère des élèves mais eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire car chacun voulait savoir avec qui il serait groupé. Le Choixpeau Magique n'entonna pas de nouvelle chanson et commença à nommer les Premières Années. Parfois, il trouvait immédiatement avec qui mettre l'élève appelé, et d'autres fois, il lui fallait quelques instants de réflexion. Pratiquement chaque fois qu'un Serpentard fut nommé, l'autre élève se répandait en injures et lamentations. Ainsi, le jeune Keith fut mis avec son nouvel ennemi : Fallyn Fawley. Bien entendu, il s'en trouva bouleversé.

\- Comment est-ce-que je vais faire ? Il me hait. Il va faire de ma vie un enfer ! se lamenta-t-il

\- T'inquiètes pas, le rassura Remus, on en parlera au Professeur McGonagall, elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose...

\- T'as entendu Dumby Rem' ? C'est irrévocable ! lui répondit Sirius

\- Il y a forcément un moyen, on peut tout de même pas le laisser avec cet abruti ! tempêta James

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tandis que les bruits de protestation ne cessaient de croître dans la salle, le Choixpeau finit par atteindre les Sixième Années.

« Black, Sirius avec Rosier, Evan »

\- Nom d'un sorcier ! s'écria Sirius, ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre avec quelqu'un de pire ! Un futur Mangemort et ami de Servilus ! Non mais comment est-ce-qu'ils veulent que j'arrête de faire de la magie en dehors des cours avec ça ? Déjà qu'avec les gens que je n'ai pas envie d'assassiner j'y arrive pas !

\- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Va falloir qu'ils changent des choses si ils ne veulent pas finir l'année dans un bain de sang, râla James

« Evans, Lily »

Lily retint sa respiration. _Pas Rogue, pas Rogue..._

« Avec Trador, Michael »

Elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement : Michael était le préfet de Serdaigle, un élève très sympathique avec qui elle avait discuté quelques fois et qui était le meilleur ami de Doug, le frère jumeau de Mary, lui aussi un Serdaigle. Pendant ce temps, James bouillonnait de rage et de jalousie. _Ce petit crétin de Trador avait Lily comme binôme ? Cela devait être une blague, une très mauvaise blague !_

« Hale, Taylor »

Celle-ci stoppa sa discussion avec Darren pour écouter le Choixpeau.

« Avec Selwyn, Spencer »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle puis, d'un seul coup, les conversations reprirent avec encore plus de force, en particulier des insultes et des ricanements depuis la table des Serpentards.

Taylor resta le visage figé dans la plus grande stupeur quelques instants avant de se lever d'un bond :

\- Quoi ?! Non mais comment ça ? Ils vont pas bien ou quoi ?

Elle semblait parfaitement effarée, presque au bord des larmes. Mary la rejoignit avec encore plus de véhémence dans ses protestations :

\- Non, nc'est hors de question ! Ils peuvent pas te mettre avec elle ! C'est impossible !

Elle regarda directement le Professeur Dumbledore en croisant les bras avec un air de défi tandis que la principale concernée reprenait, sur un ton à la fois enragé et angoissé :

\- Je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions ! N'importe qui mais pas elle ! Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. Elle ponctua cette phrase par de grands coups de poing sur la table qui provoquèrent des tintements de verres et de couverts.

Puis elle se rassit, l'air abattu, et s'adressa légèrement plus calmement à Darren :

\- Non mais t'imagines travailler avec cette fille ? Je vais la tuer, elle va me tuer, on va s'entre-tuer ! Ah non, je refuse de m'approcher à moins d'un mètre de cette... »

L'insulte fut couverte par la voix implacable du Choixpeau :

« Lockwood, Darren »

Celui-ci pâlit visiblement et Taylor interrompit ses lamentations.

« Avec Halter, Nancy »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et sourit. Il s'entendait déjà bien avec la jeune Serdaigle.

\- C'est trop injuste, s'écria alors Taylor avec un air de désespoir

\- On arrangera ça, t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Lily en lui passant la main sur l'épaule

\- Révolution ! s'exclama Mary, qui était par ailleurs la créatrice et présidente du tout premier syndicat des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Du calme, Mary, dit Darren en échangeant un sourire avec la blonde.

« Lupin, Remus »

Les Maraudeurs retinrent leur souffle et Remus devint blanc comme un linge.

« Avec Gritty, Elizabeth »

\- Mais comment je vais faire moi quand ce sera la pleine Lune ? murmura-t-il à ses amis d'un ton paniqué tandis que Taylor continuait de protester en arrière-plan, elle n'est pas au courant, elle va trouver ça bizarre et elle va se poser des questions !

\- Relax, Remus, dit James en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Dumbledore a dû s'arranger pour qu'elle ne découvre pas ton secret. Et puis, toi au moins t'es avec une Serdaigle.

« MacDonald, Mary »

Lily et Taylor, qui s'était quelque peu calmée, croisèrent les doigts et tâchèrent d'envoyer un regard encourageant à leur amie.

« Avec Hurtz, Steven »

La jeune fille eut un sourire rassuré, Steven était un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien car il était assez réservé mais il semblait être très gentil. Et il était plutôt pas mal !

« Pettigrow, Peter »

Peter jeta des coups d'œil apeurés dans la direction de la table des Serpentards. Il savait bien que si il se retrouvait avec l'un d'eux, il se ferait laminer. À le voir regarder autour de lui, le corps secoué de tremblements, avec ses petits yeux et ses avant-bras repliés vers son torse, il ressemblait de façon frappante à un rat pris au piège par un chat.

« Avec Lilnut, Sarah »

Son corps se relâcha au son de la voix du Choixpeau.

\- La chance ! Toi aussi t'es avec une Poufsouffle ! Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est moi qui me tape le Serpentard ? C'est parce que je suis un Black, c'est ça ? maugréa Sirius, les bras levé en l'air dans un signe d'incompréhension.

\- Eh, t'es pas le seul à te retrouver avec l'un d'eux, hein ? Moi aussi je vais devoir passer l'année à côté d'une de ces débiles, lui répondit Taylor d'un ton maussade.

Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer la décision du Choixpeau ni celle de Dumbledore.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre toi et Selwyn, y aura des étincelles ! ricana Sirius

\- Un putain d'incendie oui ! Cette fille est absolument insupportable, je la déteste !

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras qui secouaient sa longue chevelure en un mouvement désordonné et faillit renverser le verre plein de jus de citrouille de Darren.

\- T'inquiètes pas Hale. Cette année, on va leur jouer encore plus de tours à ces fichus serpents ! lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil

La jeune fille ne releva même pas sa familiarité et se contenta de pousser un énième soupir d'exaspération.

« Potter, James » déclara le Choixpeau

Celui-ci déglutit à l'entente de son nom. Les secondes qui suivirent parurent s'allonger alors qu'il attendait que le Choixpeau se décide sur l'identité de son partenaire. Il priait de tout son cœur que cette personne ne soit pas un Serpentard.

« Avec Jugson, Viktoria »

\- Nom de nom, moi aussi je suis avec une Serpy !

Il se tourna vers Sirius et reprit : On est maudits Patmol, moi j'te l'dis !

Les deux amis se mirent à faire part, haut et fort, de l'ampleur de leur mécontentement, rapidement rejoints par Taylor et Keith, tandis que Mary organisait déjà une pétition, des affiches et des articles à publier dans le journal de l'école. On n'avait jamais vu la Grande Salle si agité, même la fois où les Maraudeurs y avait libéré une centaine d'araignées au petit-déjeuner.

James se tut néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes. En vérité, malgré le mécontentement affiché, il ne savait pas si il devait être plus énervé ou soulagé. Certes, il se retrouvait avec une Serpentard mais, au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue ou d'un de ses amis. Il choisit finalement de risquer un regard à l'autre bout de la salle. Viktoria était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, Spencer Selwyn, qui semblait en proie à une immense colère. Les traits arrogants de son visage était déformés par la violence avec laquelle elle s'exprimait. Bien qu'il soit incapable d'entendre le moindre mot qui sortait de ses lèvres, James se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'insultes à l'égard de Taylor et des professeur qui les avaient mis dans cette situation.

Il était de notoriété publique que Taylor et Spencer étaient des ennemies farouches depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Spencer ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de l'apparence physique de Taylor. Et le plus injuste était que la Serpentard était indéniablement d'une grande beauté, contrairement à la majorité des filles de sa maison. James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait remarqué que les filles de Serpentard avaient souvent un physique plutôt... difficile. En revanche, Spencer s'attirait de nombreux regards de la gente masculine avec ses cheveux bruns foncés encadrant un visage aux traits doux et des yeux d'un vert semblable à celui de l'écusson qui ornait sa robe. La pâleur de sa peau ne lui donnait pas, comme à beaucoup d'autres gens, un aspect maladif mais, au contraire, accentuait l'éclat de sa chevelure bouclée et ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge pétillant la faisaient paraître comme quelqu'un d'une grande bienveillance. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux femmes qui faisaient la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Même James devait reconnaître qu'il l'a trouvait attirante.

Mais cela n'était que l'apparence et James savait, par expérience, que, sous le vernis, se cachait une jeune fille d'une impressionnante méchanceté. Il avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi malfaisante qui prenait tant de plaisir dans le malheur des autres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas vraiment comment qui que ce soit pouvait être son amie. C'était pourtant le cas de sa nouvelle coéquipière. James ne pouvait voir le visage de cette dernière qui était masqué par sa longue chevelure châtain qui tirait sur le roux. Mais il se doutait qu'elle devait être aussi enthousiasmée que lui à l'idée de faire équipe avec quelqu'un de la maison adverse. _Imbéciles de Serpentards !_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête, elle releva subitement la sienne et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs instants, un air de défi luisant dans ses prunelles marrons. Ne sachant que penser de cela, James se retourna définitivement vers ses amis tout en sentant que la jeune Serpentard continuait de l'observer. Remus était toujours plongé dans son inquiétude et Peter tentait de le rassurer tandis que Sirius et Taylor se répandaient en lamentations et en exclamations de colère. Mary avait sorti un énorme bloc-notes déjà bien entamé et laissait sa plume violette prendre des notes toute seule pendant qu'elle donnait des instructions à d'autres élèves. Seul Darren semblaient satisfaits de la décision du Choixpeau les concernant et essayaient, tant bien que mal, de contenir la rage des deux autres. Lily, quant à elle, semblait étrangement énervée et évitait ostensiblement le regard de James.

Une fois que le Choixpeau Magique en eut fini avec les Septièmes Années, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais c'était nécessaire. J'espère que vous comprenez que cette initiative n'a pas été prise à la légère mais a été mûrement réfléchie. »

Il paraissait regarder les élèves un par un par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes en forme de demi-Lunes. La lumière de la bougie devant lui se reflétait dans sa longue barbe argenté à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait. James se surprit à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle prenait feu. Dumbledore déciderait-il de couper sa barbe si caractéristique ou bien la ferait-il repousser d'un coup de baguette magique ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par reprendre le fil des paroles du directeur alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle phrase :

« Il s'agit de construire un avenir pour l'école ainsi que pour vous-mêmes. C'est pourquoi, je compte sur vous – encore une fois, son regard sembla s'attarder sur chacun des visages qu'il avait en face de lui – pour agir avec beaucoup de bonne volonté et pour éviter de vous exprimer de façon trop vulgaire sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas miss Hale ? »

L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant toute la salle se tourner vers elle.

\- Oui oh ça va hein ? Je suis pas la seule à contester cette décision. Et puis mêlez-vous un peu de vos affaires aussi ! dit-elle avec un regard noir envers les quelques Poufsouffles qui la dévisageaient. Mais comment est-ce-qu'il a bien pu m'entendre depuis là-bas ? ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement ébahi

\- C'est Dumbledore, fit Lily avec un petit rire, rien ne lui est impossible.

« Sachez, reprit le Directeur, que quiconque ne respectera pas ces nouveaux arrangements sera sanctionné par une perte de point puis par des retenues. Evidemment, je respecterai la liberté d'opinion de nos amis les syndicalistes – il envoya un sourire aimable à Mary et ses camarades, qui ne lui fut pas rendu. – Maintenant, pour finir sur une note plus légère, je vous annonce qu'un bal masqué aura lieu à Poudlard pour les élèves à partir de la Quatrième Année le jour de la St Valentin. Les détails vous seront communiqués ultérieurement. Enfin, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir, surtout après ce délicieux repas préparé par nos elfes de maison, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Les élèves quittèrent donc leurs tables dans un grand bruit de bavardages, pour ceux qui étaient déjà follement excité à cette toute dernière annonce, et de protestations, pour d'autres qui n'étaient pas satisfaits par l'attribution de leur binôme.

\- En tout cas, j'aime bien sa définition d'une « légère modification dans le fonctionnement de l'école » ! fit James, sarcastique, en reprenant les mots du Professeur Dumbledore. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas du tout bouleverser toute l'année scolaire !

\- Tu vas où Lunard ? demanda Peter à son ami qui s'éloignait d'eux

\- Je suis Préfet je vous rappelle. Il faut que j'emmène les Premières Années jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame et que je leur fasse visiter la salle commune. Tu viens Lily ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui était également Préfète.

Les trois autres garçons sortirent de l'entrée et gravirent les marches de marbres de l'escalier si capricieux.

\- En tout cas, j'irai au bal avec Lily, affirma James

\- Euh, alors là, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait envie d'y aller avec toi, laissa échapper Peter

\- C'est clair, t'as vu comment elle te parlait l'année dernière ? renchérit Sirius

\- Justement, reprit James, c'est un bal masqué donc elle ne saura pas que c'est moi !

\- Mais quel génie ! Et dans ce cas tu comptes faire comment pour savoir que ce sera bien elle ? demanda Sirius

\- Ça, j'en ai déjà ma petite idée...

Arrivés au septième étage, Sirius déclara « balivernes » au portrait d'une grosse femme qui gardait la salle et celle-ci s'écarta pour découvrir une ouverture ronde dans le mur dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Après avoir été rejoints par Remus dans le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année, ils discutèrent de leurs nouveaux partenaires de travail puis se mirent au lit et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par un long trajet et la digestion d'un festin très copieux.


	3. Premier Jour

**Chapitre 3 : Premier Jour**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils descendirent manger, la Grande Salle était bien plus calme que la veille. Les élèves semblaient s'être faits à l'idée de devoir partager une bonne partie de leur temps d'étude avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. « La nuit porte conseil » disait parfois le Professeur Dumbledore.

« N'importe quoi ! » pensa James. Il était d'humeur aussi maussade que la veille. Quelle idée stupide de vouloir rapprocher les maisons ! C'était voué à l'échec ! Personne ne pouvait supporter les Serpentards à part les Serpentards eux-mêmes. Et encore ! Autant la veille il avait été accaparé par le sentiment de révolte, et puis le lendemain était encore loin, autant ce matin-là, c'était plus petit coup de déprime, une nouveauté récente chez lui. Il mangea quelques toasts sans grand appétit tandis que les directeurs de maisons passaient entre les élèves pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

Après avoir longuement rassuré un Première Année anxieux de tout savoir sur le déroulement des cours à Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux dans un frémissement d'étoffe verte :

\- Alors Potter, vous prenez Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions et Astronomie.

James acquiesça en silence. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il aimait sa vie à Poudlard. Il était bon en cours, il était bon au Quidditch, il était populaire, et surtout, il avait les trois meilleurs amis du monde. Que demander de plus ?

\- Et bien, voilà ce que cela vous donne, dit-elle après avoir agité sa baguette magique, Pettigrow, voyons voir...

James jeta discrètement un regard à la table des Serpentards. Viktoria semblait de bonne humeur, peut-être ne serait-elle pas si terrible à supporter après tout. Sûrement moins que son amie Spencer en tout cas. Quelle peste celle-là ! Il compatissait avec Taylor. Ces deux-là étaient les pires ennemies et leur collaboration forcée ne produirait sans doute que plus de querelles entre les deux jeunes filles. C'était comme si il avait été mis avec Rogue !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rogue... Il dévia un peu son regard et, comme il le pressentait, son meilleur ennemi avait les yeux rivés sur Lily. Heureusement qu'elle non plus n'avait pas fini avec lui ! Quoiqu'il ne soit pas non plus ravi qu'elle se soit retrouvée avec Michael Trador. Il tourna les yeux vers la table des Serdaigle et sa poitrine se gonfla de colère à la vue de son nouvel ennemi. Quel crétin !

\- Bon, on a tous potions en premier cours, fit Remus, enfin sauf toi Pete' puisque tu n'as pas pris cette année.

\- Au moins, il aura pas à supporter la limace, fit Sirius, Slug m'avait vraiment pas manqué pendant les vacances.

Il soupira.

\- Eh, vous croyez que Rosier fait potions ? Si ça se trouve, j'aurai pas à le supporter dès le premier cours, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr que moi je serai avec Jugson ! répondit James

En effet, elle était plutôt douée en Potions donc elle n'aurait vraisemblablement pas abandonné une discipline qui pouvait lui apporter des points aux examens.

Un bruit étrange émana du poignet de Sirius qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire :

\- Attention les gars, ma première blague de l'année commence... maintenant !

Il était exactement huit heures, mais, à la place de la sonnerie habituelle, les cloches de l'école se mirent à jouer une autre mélodie accompagnée par une imitation plutôt réussie de la voix de Dumbledore qui chantait :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

Il ondule son bassin

Pas b'soin d'vous faire un dessin

Mais elles sont toujours là

C'est plus moche que ses ch'veux gras ! »

La Grande Salle éclata en rires sauf pour la table des Serpentards. James aperçut tout de même Jugson esquisser un sourire l'espace d'une seconde. Le Professeur McGonagall bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table où étaient assis les élèves de sa maison.

-Tiens elle est sympa votre sonnerie cette année ! Lui dit Sirius une fois qu'elel fut à portée de voix

\- Cela ne me fait pas rire Mr. Black, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant en repoussant ses lunettes vers la racine de son nez, voilà qui montre beaucoup de maturité de votre part ! Cela va grandement favoriser les relations entre les Maisons ! J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous.

\- Comment ça ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! se défendit le jeune homme, vous l'avez entendu ? c'était Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne vous félicite pas, jeune homme. Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même sommes très déçus. Dès que nous pourrons prouver votre responsabilité, ainsi que celle de Mr. Potter je présume ? –

Elle tourna la tête vers James qui fit de son mieux pour paraître innocent, ce qui n'était pas facile ! – Je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez punis tous deux comme il se doit !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla d'un pas vif en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa cape comme pour exprimer l'ampleur de sa colère.

\- Oh ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler... répondit Sirius d'un ton maussade.

La réprimande du Professeur McGonagall lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Ils n'étaient que cinq Gryffondors de leur année à avoir continué le cours de Potions : James, Remus, Lily, Sirius et Taylor. Malheureusement pour ces deux derniers, leurs binômes respectifs avaient également décidé de poursuivre l'étude de cette discipline. En fait, les élèves avaient été répartis avec quelqu'un qui partageait à peu près les mêmes options, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait que peu de matières où ils ne devraient pas travailler avec leur partenaire. Le sensation de froid que James ressentit en pénétrant dans les cachots n'était pas uniquement due à l'humidité et la fraîcheur de l'endroit.

\- Bonjour à tous ! déclara le Professeur de Potions.

Le Professeur Slughorn était un homme d'à peu près quatre-vingt ans de petite stature, au crâne chauve et luisant et possédant une moustache imposante qui le faisait ressembler à un morse. Il portait des vêtements délavés et démodés et avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'une machine à voyager dans le futur. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer à travers le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle. Il semblait que les élèves, qui avaient pourtant paru résignés une heure plus tôt, n'avaient pu s'empêcher, une fois mis au pied du mur, de tenter une ultime rébellion.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances mais il est temps désormais de se remettre au travail. Asseyez-vous avec le partenaire qu'on vous a assigné.

Voyant que certains élèves hésitaient, comme un Poufsouffle, ou refusaient franchement, comme Sirius, il ajouta :

\- Et tout de suite, c'est un ordre. Si vous refusez de travailler ensemble, vous pouvez tout de suite quitter cette salle ! Et le directeur en sera informé !

Les élèves se turent enfin à la mention de Dumbledore. Personne ne voulait se le mettre à dos, pas même les Serpentards les plus farouches.

\- Bien, déclara Slughorn, Maintenant, installez-vous par quatre, comme d'habitude.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Sirius et Taylor échangèrent des regards haineux avec leur partenaires tandis que Lily et Remus étaient bien plus à l'aise. Quant à James, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser quand il s'assit à côté Viktoria. Ils étaient tous deux à la même table que Remus et Elizabeth. Sirius et Taylor étaient également à la même table, leurs binômes étant de bons amis, et Lily se retrouva avec un autre Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons débuter le cours. Je souhaiterais d'abord vous rappeler que vous commencez dès maintenant à vous préparer pour vos A.S.P.I.C.S. qui auront lieu à la fin de l'année prochaine et que, par conséquent, j'attends de vous beaucoup de travail et d'attention, dit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton ferme et sévère. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des antidotes. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu parler de la Troisième Loi de Golpalott ? Mademoiselle Evans, par exemple ?

\- Je crois qu'elle établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être équivalent à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. C'est-à-dire qu'il faut trouver un élément, en plus des antidotes respectifs à chaque ingrédient, qui permettrait de les lier pour former le remède au poison.

\- Excellent, dix points pour Gryffondor ! Nous allons donc partir du principe que cette loi est vraie et vous allez chacun votre tour venir prendre une fiole sur mon bureau. Chaque fiole contient un poison différent. Il faudra que vous identifiez ce poison et que vous m'en prépariez l'antidote. Oh, et je précise que ce travail se fera évidemment en binômes.

De nombreux grognements se firent entendre dans la salle mais chacun se mit au travail. Il semblait y avoir une sorte d'accord tacite entre James et Viktoria : ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour parler du cours sur un ton froid. Grâce à un rapide _Specialis Revelio_, James apprit que leur poison était un Sérum de Strabisme. Ils s'appliquèrent donc à chercher les antidotes à chaque ingrédient composant ce poison principalement à base de belladone. Ensuite, Viktoria coupa les tiges de moly et les feuilles de sauge séchées et de livèche tandis que James versait le poison dans leur chaudron et allumait le feu. Ils ajoutèrent le sang de salamandre et la poudre d'ongle de gryffon tout en remuant la décoction. Après avoir jeté des yeux d'aigles, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver l'élément qui associerait le tout selon la troisième Loi de Golpalott. James devait bien admettre qu'autant il avait compris le principe de la loi, autant il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moyen dont il fallait s'y prendre pour découvrir quel était l'élément manquant. Finalement, ils décidèrent de verser simplement du mucus de veracrasse puisque qu'il servait à épaissir et à lier les potions.

Une fois qu'ils avaient fini, James jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Lily. Il y avait longtemps que celle-ci avait terminé sa potion et elle discutait désormais allègrement avec son partenaire de travail. James préféra détourner le regard. Il aperçut alors Taylor et Sirius à l'autre bout de la salle qui, pour une fois alliés, étaient occupés à se quereller violemment avec les deux autres Serpentards. Il dut reconnaître qu'il avait eu de la chance. Certes, lui et Viktoria ne se parlaient pratiquement pas mais, au moins, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se disputer.

Alors qu'il commençait une discussion avec Remus qui avait également achevé son travail, on entendit une grosse explosion. Un nuage de fumée noire recouvrit toute la table de Sirius et Taylor. Une fois qu'il se fut légèrement dissipé, on put voir les visages de Taylor et Spencer. Elles étaient toutes les deux recouvertes de suie. James crut entendre Viktoria laisser échapper un rire à la vue de son amie qui était bien ridicule, les sourcils à moitié brûlés.

Après une seconde d'un silence total dans toute la salle, elles reprirent l'altercation qui avait apparemment causé l'incident :

\- Non mais je t'avais dit de pas mettre de foie de dragon ! Regarde ce que ça a fait espèce d'idiote !

\- Mais non c'est toi qui aurais pas du ajouter de peau de serpent ! Et puis il fallait baisser le feu, c'est entièrement de ta faute pauvre conne !

Alors que Taylor donnait une claque retentissante à sa camarade – ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se donner autant en spectacle mais Spencer Selwyn était un cas particulier – le Professeur Slughorn se décida à intervenir.

\- Calmez-vous mesdemoiselles ! Calmez-vous ou je vous envoie toutes les deux dans le bureau du directeur. 15 points en moins à Gryffondor et Serpentard !

Il regarda dans leur chaudron et continua avec désolation :

\- Et vous vous êtes toutes les deux trompées dans la composition de votre antidote. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir encore tous vos membres ! Bien, je vais passer dans les rangs pour regarder ce que vous avez préparé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de toute la classe après avoir jeté un _tergeo_ aux deux filles.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et Evan qui avaient réchappé indemnes de l'explosion.

\- Qu'avez-vous là messieurs ? On dirait du ciment mélangé à de l'œuf pourri. Je suis très déçu Black. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. »

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive avec Rosier qui passe son temps à mettre n'importe quoi dans le chaudron ? C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a mis avec lui !

Le Professeur lui jeta un regard consterné mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas attiser les tensions déjà présentes. Taylor et Spencer étaient encore occupées à échanger des regards noirs. Les autres potions dans la salle n'étaient pas franchement plus réussies.

\- Pas mal Potter et Jugson, dit-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur niveau, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Et le mucus de veracrasse est parfaitement inutile dans ce cas. Je vous donnerai un acceptable.

\- C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie réussit à faire quelque chose pendant que cet arrogant de Potter décollait les yeux de son miroir, marmonna Viktoria avec un regard méprisant une fois que leur professeur fut hors de portée.

\- Au moins ce que j'y vois est agréable à regarder, lui répliqua James, piqué au vif, tandis que le Professeur Slughorn marchait d'un pas vif vers la table de Lily et Michael en arborant un grand sourire.

\- Voyons-voir ce que vous nous avez préparé mademoiselle Evans – il pencha la tête vers leur chaudron – oh oh, bravo ! Cette potion est une vraie merveille ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part Lily, toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci professeur mais, en toute honnêteté, dans cette situation, je me serai contentée d'enfoncer un bézoard dans la gorge de la victime plutôt que de perdre du temps avec tout ces calculs, dit-elle avec une pointe d'audace à laquelle le professeur répondit par un léger rire

\- En effet mademoiselle, la plupart des potions de cette salle pourrait être contrée par un simple bézoard. Mais, il est toujours bon, dans le cas d'un empoisonnement puissant, de savoir préparer un antidote adapté, n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin, pour ce magnifique antidote ainsi que pour ce pur et simple culot, je donne 25 points à Gryffondor.

Il alla ensuite voir le travail de Rogue, qui fut également excellent, comme d'habitude, et le félicita, donnant 15 points à Serpentard. « Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous m'expliquiez en quoi vous vous êtes trompé dans la préparation de votre antidote et je veux trente centimètres de parchemin. Quant à vous, Lily et Severus, ainsi que vos binômes, vous êtes exemptés de devoirs pour cette fois. »

Les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle.

\- Alors Sirius, comment c'était ? demanda Remus avec un sourire ironique alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans l'étroit couloir bondé.

Sirius lui lança un regard vide de tout humour.

\- C'était l'enfer, j'ai envie d'étrangler ce type ! Il se prend tellement pour un génie ! Il arrêtait pas de râler et de dire que je m'étais trompé. Et à cause de lui ma potion est complètement ratée ! Maugréa-t-il. Et toi James ? Comment ça a été avec Jugson ? Est-ce-qu'elle est aussi insupportable que Selwyn ?

\- Étonnamment, ça s'est pas si mal passé, répondit James. Évidemment c'est une pimbêche arrogante mais c'était pas si terrible. En fait, on a surtout travaillé. Bah, faites pas cette tête, même à la brillante intelligence que je suis ça arrive de travailler en cours !

Le groupe de Lily, Taylor et Darren les rattrapa et ils purent entendre la voix exaspérée de Taylor :

\- T'as vu comment je me suis ridiculisée à cause de cette conne ? Je vais pas pouvoir passer toute l'année comme ça, c'est pas possible ! Enfin, je suis quand même contente de lui avoir foutu une claque. Je te dis pas comment ça m'a soulagée !

\- Oui enfin attends de voir comment elle va réagir maintenant. Elle va vouloir se venger, lui répondit Lily avec une grimace.

\- Oh je m'en fous, dit Taylor en secouant la tête, elle l'avait bien méritée celle-là !

\- Fais gaffe Hale, t'as encore un sourcil qui crépite, fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin

\- Oh mince ! répondit l'intéressée en portant la main vers son œil

\- Attends je vais t'aider, dit Darren en lui tapotant le visage, et voilà ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis que Sirius détournait les yeux vers sa montre et on entendit :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

C'est la choré des Serpys

Dans leurs petits bikinis

Aguichant comme des yétis

Qui dansent un slow avec Voldy ! »

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de notre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit James en réprimant un rire.

Lily n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on se moque de Serv... euh Severus.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher qui a modifié la sonnerie, fit Taylor en jetant un regard sans équivoque à Sirius et James.

Ce dernier souleva les deux mains dans un geste de défense :

\- Alors là, pour une fois que c'est pas moi !

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que c'est moi ? dit Sirius avec un ton de martyr

\- Je me le demande bien, saint Sirius, sourit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel

\- En tout cas, moi je trouve ça marrant, fit Darren, Et puis, c'est pas comme si les Serpentard étaient des anges non plus !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit rien, semblant se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus à défendre celui qui l'avait trahi.

Les filles et Darren partirent rejoindre Mary tandis que les Maraudeurs faisaient un détour par la salle commune au septième étage pour retrouver Peter et poser leurs affaires de Potions puis aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au premier étage.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Les urgea Remus, on va être en retard !

\- C'est le but, fit James, on va quand même pas arriver à l'heure au premier cousr avec la nouvelle prof !

\- Tu veux pas être un de ces gentils petits intellos qui arrivent en avance à leurs cours, si ? » lui demanda Sirius avec arrogance

Remus déglutit puis fit signe que non.

\- En tout cas, je me demande comment elle va être, fit Peter en descendant l'escalier

\- Je crois que notre petit Peter est amoureux ! S'écria Sirius tandis que l'intéressé se défendait bruyamment

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, ils furent immédiatement apostrophés par leur nouveau professeur :

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard au premier cours de l'année ?

\- Euh, et bien, il se peut qu'on se soit perdus... essaya Sirius qui n'avait jamais été très bon en excuses

\- Cela fait six ans que vous avez cours dans cette salle, fit calmement remarquer la jeune femme

\- Laisse tomber Patmol, fit Peter avec un geste de la main droite, ça a déjà pas marché avec Hagrid hier...

\- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui nous a retenus à la fin du cours... tenta James

\- Tiens donc ? C'est étrange car il est justement venu me parler après la fin de ce même cours, lui rétorqua l'enseignante avec une pointe d'ironie. Asseyez-vous. Et je vous demanderai un peu plus d'honnêteté la prochaine fois, cela nous évitera de faire perdre son temps à la classe.

Elle fit un nouveau geste de la main et la lourde porte se ferma en claquant après leur passage.

\- Ceux qui ont un binôme dans la maison Serpentard peuvent aller s'asseoir avec lui car Gryffondors et Serpentards partageront tous mes cours du lundi et du vendredi – Sirius émit un grognement tandis que James se contentait de pousser un léger soupir. – En revanche, les cours du mercredi, pour les Gryffondors, et du jeudi, pour les Serpentards, se feront avec une seule maison. Bien, comme j'étais en train de vous le dire avant d'être interrompue, elle lança un regard dans la direction des Maraudeurs tandis que Sirius hochait la tête avec fierté, je suis le Professeur Sawbridge et je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que, comme l'a brillamment souligné Monsieur le Directeur hier soir, ce cours doit être bien plus qu'une simple matière scolaire pour vous. Il s'agit de vous armer pour ce que vous devrez affronter en sortant de cette école. Vous ne pouvez ignorer que le mage noir que l'on nomme Lord Voldemort gagne de jour en jour en puissance et chacun devra un jour faire un choix : celui de combattre ou bien de céder aux forces obscures. Cette année sera un changement profond avec tous les autres cours que vous avez eu dans cette matière, surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que le professeur que vous avez eu l'année dernière n'était pas très... compétent.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle à l'évocation de leur ancien enseignant. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'était pas beaucoup remis de sa dépression nerveuse et devenait violent dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « élève ».

\- Évidemment, il ne sera pas question d'affronter quelque créature dangereuse mais bien la magie noire exercée par des sorciers. Nous allons donc étudier d'une manière plus approfondie les sortilèges de défense, mais aussi d'attaque, car il est indéniable que vous en aurez besoin en cas d'affrontement.. De plus, je crois qu'il est important que je répète ce que tous vos autres professeurs vont vous dire tout au long de l'année, vous préparez dès maintenant vos A.S.P.I.C.S., il est donc impératif que vous vous mettiez tout de suite au travail. Sur ce, je crois vous avoir tout dit donc nous allons commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons constituer des groupes de deux, à part pour ceux qui ont déjà leur binôme, et vous allez me faire une démonstration de ce que vous savez faire dans des duels.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de James. Enfin un travail d'équipe qui lui plaisait.

\- Évidemment, il y aura quelques règles : vous devrez écouter mes instructions et arrêter quand je vous le dirai, vous respecterez votre l'adversaire, vous le saluerez et enfin il n'y aura aucun sort qui puisse blesser votre partenaire, je ne veux envoyer personne à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Évidemment, ceux qui s'y risqueront seront immédiatement punis et renvoyés du cours, suis-je claire sur ce point ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius qui avaient déjà capté un des tics de langage de leur professeur

\- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y !

Elle fit apparaître des tapis de mousse sur le sol et des matelas sur les murs et demanda à la moitié des équipes de se mettre au milieu de la salle en prenant le plus d'espace possible tandis que l'autre moitié s'asseyait au fond près du mur.

\- Vous savez sans doute comment le Duel fonctionne : il y a trois manches puis on désigne un vainqueur. Nous allons donc faire chaque fois une manche de dix minutes avant de tourner.

James et Viktoria décidèrent d'attendre tandis que Lily et Mary, Taylor et Spencer et Darren, qui s'était mis avec une fille de Gryffondor, prenaient place sur les tapis. James rejoint Remus et Peter qui, appuyés contre le mur du fond, faisaient équipe et Sirius qui restait soigneusement à l'écart de Rosier.

\- Ça, c'est l'exercice parfait après le cours qu'on vient d'avoir ! s'exclama James

\- Vous pariez sur qui ? Hale ou Selwyn ? Leur demanda Sirius avec un sourire

\- Hale, sans hésiter, répondit immédiatement James

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Remus, faut reconnaître que Selwyn sait se battre...

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elle a fait à Julia avant le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards l'année dernière ? leur rappela Peter

Julia Jenkins était la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était de notoriété publique que Serpentards et Gryffondors ne s'entendaient pas et il n'était pas rare que des affrontements éclatent entre élèves des deux maisons à l'approche des matchs opposant leurs équipes.

\- Oui mais rien ne peut battre Hale quand elle est énervée, dit James avec un petit rire

\- Attention, préparez-vous, dit le professeur, saluez, faites trois pas en arrière, retournez-vous et c'est parti !

De nombreux _Expelliarmus_, _Impedimenta_ et _Petrificus Totalus_ fusèrent dans la salle. Les combats étaient pour la plupart assez serrés même si Darren avait nettement le dessus sur son adversaire. Finalement, la première manche aboutit sur une victoire pour Mary, Taylor et Darren. Humiliée et folle de rage, Spencer lança un _Locomotor Mortis_ à Taylor alors que celle-ci, de dos, regagnait le fond de la salle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol sous les rires des Serpentards.

\- Désolé Professeur ! S'exclama la jeune Serpentard, J'avais pas entendu que c'était fini.

\- C'est cela ! Quel courage que d'attaquer un ennemi lorsque celui-ci a le dos tourné Miss Selwyn !dit le professeur d'une voix pleine de sarcasme, 10 points en moins à Serpentard. Maintenant c'est au tour des autres groupes.

Les élèves s'installèrent au milieu de la salle. Elle leur demanda à leur tour de saluer, de reculer de trois pas puis de commencer le duel. James dut reconnaître que Viktoria était un adversaire de taille et assez rusée, comme l'exige la maison Serpentard. Elle maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges informulés si bien qu'il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Fort heureusement, lui-même se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ce domaine et put également l'attaquer par surprise. Il se concentra d'abord sur l'esquive avant de se mettre à attaquer. Cependant, malgré une lutte acharné de sa part, ce fut elle qui finit par dominer le combat.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin des duels, quarante minutes et seulement une manche remportée par James plus tard, elle lui dit en lui jetant un regard arrogant :

\- Alors Potter, on s'est fait battre par une fille ? Et une Serpentard en plus ! Comme quoi, même les Sang-purs s'affaiblissent à force de traîner avec la vermine.

\- Tu t'en tires pour l'instant Jugson, mais tu verras la prochaine fois ! Viens au club de Duel et on verra qui est le meilleur ! répliqua James, piqué au vif

Viktoria laissa échapper un ricanement, accepta le défi et s'éloigna vers d'autres Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, les choses avaient dégénéré du côté de Sirius. Evan, se voyant sur le point de perdre la dernière manche, avait lancé un maléfice cuisant à Sirius. Dans un cri de douleur et de rage, celui-ci avait répondu par un _Dentesaugmento_ qui avait fait rapidement pousser les dents du Serpentard jusqu'à son menton. Le professeur se jeta alors entre les deux garçons.

\- Arrêtez messieurs, séparez-vous !

Elle les désarma en un éclair sous les acclamations d'admiration des élèves puis les prit tous deux par le bras, s'écriant :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? On ne blesse pas l'adversaire ! Elle soigna rapidement le visage de Sirius mais ne put rien faire pour Evan et dut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Pour la peine, vous serez tous les deux en retenue et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard !

\- Mais, c'est lui qui a commencé ! protesta Sirius

\- Et alors ? Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui répondre ! lui rétorqua le professeur

\- Non mais ça se fait pas, j'ai rien fait !

\- Voulez-vous que je retire d'autres points à votre maison Mr. Black ? reprit le Professeur Sawbridge, Non ? Et bien, dans ce cas, je vous conseille de cesser de me dire ce qui se fait ou non.

Sirius fut alors contraint de se taire.

\- Bien, reprit-elle, hormis ce petit incident, vous vous êtes plutôt bien comportés dans l'ensemble ce qui me paraît encourageant. Vous avez un assez bon niveau, même si il y a de la place pour du progrès, et personne ne semble avoir de lacune importante. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je donne cinq points au gagnant de chaque équipe. Pour demain, vous m'écrirez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'histoire du Duel. Bonne journée à tous.

Les élèves de dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner tandis que Sirius continuait de se plaindre de l'injustice de sa situation. La cloche leur offrit ensuite une troisième, et dernière selon Sirius, version de la nouvelle sonnerie :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

Il est nu avec son grimoire

C'est pas très joli à voir

Il danse debout sur son chaudron

Oh, quel vilain garçon ! »

Sirius avait prit soin de faire prononcer ce dernier vers, toujours par la voix magiquement imitée du Professeur Dumbledore, sur un ton particulièrement ironique qui introduisit dans l'esprit de James l'image hilarante, mais néanmoins perturbante, des Serpentards pratiquant le sadomasochisme.

Les quatre amis prirent la direction de leur cours suivant, Métamorphose, qui, heureusement pour eux, n'était partagé qu'avec les Poufsouffle. Ainsi, il se déroula dans une atmosphère sensiblement différente des autres cours de la journée avec beaucoup plus de calme et de concentration. À la fin de l'heure, Sirius et Peter allèrent en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Remus avait Histoire de la Magie.

Le Professeur Binns, qui enseignait cette matière, était le seul enseignant de l'école qui soit un fantôme. On racontait que Binns était si vieux qu'un matin il s'était réveillé devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et était allé donner cours en laissant son corps derrière lui. Cela n'avait pourtant pas changé ses habitudes si ce n'est qu'il entrait désormais dans sa salle en passant à travers le tableau noir. Il était vieux et desséché, d'une couleur gris perle et semi-transparente, comme tout fantôme, et portait une barbe ainsi que des lunettes. Ses cours étaient connus pour être particulièrement ennuyeux. En effet, sa voix sèche et sifflante avait une terrible tendance à être monotone et ressemblait plus au bruit d'un aspirateur – appareil moldu dont James avait une fois entendu Mary faire la description – sur le point de rendre l'âme qu'autre chose. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les élèves plongeaient dans une terrible torpeur tant et si bien qu'ils ne trouvaient même plus la force de discuter entre eux, et encore moins d'écouter la leçon. Seule Taylor, qui devait posséder une sorte de don, réussissait à rester éveillée et se montrait même très intéressée par ce cours. Elle était la seule élève de l'école – et probablement la seule depuis des décennies – à boire les paroles du professeur et à noter chacun de ses mots. Elle était également la seule à qui le Professeur Binns adressait la parole et dont il connaissait le nom. Il semblait d'ailleurs ne faire cours que pour elle. Même les élèves les plus studieux, ne révélaient impuissants face à à son espèce de pouvoir soporifique. De ce fait, les trois autres maraudeurs s'étaient montrés très surpris quand Remus leur avait annoncé qu'il continuait ce cours.

Ce fut donc seul que James prit le chemin de la salle commune. Il y rencontra Marlene McKinnon, fraîchement nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor où elle officiait en tant que poursuiveuse, qui avait également une période de libre. Ils passèrent donc l'heure à discuter des essais qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante pour trouver un nouvel attrapeur et des tactiques qu'ils tenteraient de mettre en œuvre cette année.

James, Peter et Taylor ne retrouvèrent leur binôme qu'au cours d'Astronomie qui avait lieu à minuit, discipline qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls de leur maison et de leur année à étudier. Cependant, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à deux élèves de partager un télescope. Les élèves travaillèrent donc seuls et il n'y eut pas d'incidents pendant le cours. En revanche, une fois qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie, il apparut que les deux Serpentards, accompagnées du binôme de Sirius et d'un autre Sixième Année de Serpentard nommé Mulciber, avaient décidé de prendre leur revanche sur leurs adversaires de duel.

Ils procédèrent de manière purement Serpentard, c'est-à-dire par surprise alors que leurs camarades avaient le dos tourné. Ceux-ci furent donc battus à plate couture à coups d'_Expelliarmus_ et de _Stupéfix_. Une fois qu'ils eurent immobilisé ou terrassé leurs ennemis, les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent après qu'Evan eut administré un coup de poing dans le visage de Peter qui lui cassa le nez pour se venger du sort qui avait affecté ses dents. Quant à Jugson, elle avait l'air plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Mais elle leur lançant une dernière insulte, pour faire bonne mesure.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, James libéra Peter du sortilège, lui lança un _Tergeo_ pour enlever les taches de sang sur son visage et l'amena à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui ressoude les os, ce qu'il ne savait pas faire. Celle-ci leur ouvrit la porte en robe de chambre et passa un bon quart d'heure à râler à propos des élèves qui étaient tout le temps en train de se battre ou d'agir avec imprudence puis ce fut d'une humeur massacrante qu'ils allèrent retournèrent à la salle commune pour se coucher. Ce n'était décidément pas la meilleure rentrée qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard !


	4. Fraternisation

**Chapitre 4 : Fraternisation**

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de Métamorphose que les Sixième Années de Gryffondor partageaient avec les Poufsouffles, Sirius fut appelé au bureau du Directeur. Ses amis regardèrent le Professeur McGonagall – qui devait sûrement avoir parlé de cette histoire de sonnerie avec le Professeur Dumbledore – mais celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et garda un visage neutre si bien qu'ils ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils continuèrent donc de s'entraîner à allonger leurs cils jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur camarade au cours de Sortilège, celui-ci affichait une mine quelque peu renfrognée. Il leur expliqua que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué ainsi que Rosier pour leur parler de l'incident qui s'était produit pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il leur avait fait part de son mécontentement et leur avait demandé d'adopter un comportement civil l'un envers l'autre sous peine d'être punis voire même expulsés car il considérait que cela nuisait à l'atmosphère de l'école. Tous deux avaient donc été bien obligés de s'excuser et de faire la paix, quoique à contrecœur, et avaient résolu d'éviter tout contact inutile. Cependant, il n'avait pas été question de la sonnerie mise en place par Sirius qui continuait de se faire entendre le jour suivant en alternant les trois versions, au plus grand malheur de Severus Rogue. Mais les professeurs semblaient s'y être habitués. Comme l'avait maintes fois souligné Sirius – qui continuait de nier à chaque accusation – ils n'avaient pas de preuve pour le punir.

Les autres élèves faisant équipe avec un Serpentard eurent sans doute écho de la mise en garde du directeur car les conflits cessèrent sensiblement dans les jours qui suivirent et chacun, faute d'y mettre de la bonne volonté, cessa du moins de faire preuve de mauvaise foi envers les nouveaux arrangements de l'étude. De toute façon, les élèves n'avaient même plus le temps de se disputer avec leurs camarades car les cours semblaient désormais se dérouler plus vite que jamais. Ils étaient retombés dans la routine Poudlardienne dès le premier jour. Il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas en perdre le fil et il y avait des moments où James ne comprenait pas la moitié des phrases que le Professeur Flitwick prononçait. Heureusement qu'il était exceptionnellement doué dans la pratique elle-même des sortilèges ! Tout le monde sentait bien que cette année était très différente des autres et que les exigences des professeurs étaient plus élevées que jamais. Le plus angoissé était Peter qui ne cessait de dire qu'il n'avait pas le niveau et qu'il ignorait même comment il avait eu ses B.U.S.E.S. qui lui avaient permis de passer en Sixième Année. Ses amis avaient beau essayer de le rassurer, le jeune homme se sentait totalement noyé sous le labeur. Pour Remus et Lily, qui avaient tous deux pris six options, la charge de travail était telle qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à la bibliothèque pour consulter d'épais ouvrages et devaient renoncer à une partie de leurs heures de sommeil pour pouvoir rendre leurs devoirs à temps. Ce quotidien éprouvant avait tendance à les rendre quelque peu irritables. De plus, avec la pleine Lune qui approchait, Remus commençait déjà à présenter des signes de fatigue. Il était prévu que Remus manque les cours du mercredi et du jeudi et une excuse avait déjà été préparée pour sa binôme.

Le mercredi matin, lorsque Lily s'éveilla, ses pensées allèrent tout de suite vers Remus. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le calvaire qu'il était en train de subir en ce moment même. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle avait commencé à s'interroger lorsque elle avait remarqué que ses absences survenaient tous les mois et c'était Severus, elle grimaça à la pensée de ce nom, qui lui avait fait part de sa théorie. Elle avait d'abord refusé de le croire, convaincue que les loup-garous étaient de véritables monstres et que Remus semblait bien trop gentil pour cela, mais avait dû finir par admettre que tous les indices convergeaient dans cette direction et que cela devenait donc pratiquement indéniable. Elle avait alors fait quelques recherches sur les loup-garous et ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait à la fois glacée de terreur mais aussi emplie de compassion pour le jeune homme. Car elle restait convaincue que Remus était quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses réticences à contrarier ses amis quand ceux-ci allaient trop loin, et qu'il ne pouvait que subir cette condition qu'il n'avait certainement pas choisie. Ces pensées continuèrent de l'habiter tout au long de la journée.

En arrivant au cours de Sortilèges, une fois que Michael et elle se furent assis à leur place habituelle derrière James et Sirius qui n'avaient pas leurs binômes étant donné que ce cours n'était partagé qu'avec les Serdaigles, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait du côté des deux Gryffondors. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter d'un air à la fois excité et empressé. Elle comprit qu'ils préparaient sans doute une de leurs blagues douteuses qui visaient habituellement les Serpentards et avait la fâcheuse tendance à déposséder leur sablier d'un nombre conséquent de rubis. Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots « cette nuit » et « hall », elle crut bondir sur sa chaise de fureur. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi égoïstes ? Infliger à tous les Gryffondors les conséquences de leurs caprices infantiles ! Elle dut cependant attendre la fin du cours, en bouillonnant intérieurement, pour leur en parler sans risquer d'attirer l'attention de Serpentards qui risqueraient de se précipiter dans le bureau de Dumbledore de les dénoncer. Une fois que la cloche eut sonné, elle s'arrangea pour les coincer dans un couloir du troisième étage et leur demanda avec irritation :

\- Je peux savoir quelles nouvelles idioties vous avez prévu de commettre ce soir ?

\- Mais rien du tout, lui répondit Sirius avec le sourire du parfait innocent, si ce n'est faire nos devoirs puis nous coucher bien gentiment dans notre dortoir et faire de beaux rêves au pays des licornes.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Black ! Reprit-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle, je suis préfète, vous devez me répondre ! Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans les couloirs la nuit !

\- Écoute Lily, je suis désolé mais ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, lui dit James d'un air courroucé

\- Déjà c'est Evans pour toi Potter ! Et bien sûr que si ça me regarde parce que vous allez encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor pour sortir vous amuser et faire des bêtises. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins égocentriques ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle

À ces mots, James sentit toute sa retenue le quitter.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que l'on va faire alors mêle-toi de tes affaires Evans ! Et renseigne-toi avant de traiter les gens d'égocentriques ! lui cracha-t-il avec un regard furieux

Sur ce, les deux garçons partirent en direction de la salle commune, laissant derrière eux une Lily Evans scandalisée par une telle réplique. Elle était choquée et énervée par le ton que James avait employé. Lui qui s'adressait toujours à elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse même si elle était souvent teintée d'arrogance. C'était la première fois qu'il la traitait ainsi. Ainsi, malgré son indignation, une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par cette réplique. Elle le croyait pourtant attiré par elle...

La journée du mercredi passa bien trop lentement pour les trois autres Maraudeurs qui étaient pressés que le soir arrive pour retrouver leur ami à l'abri de la Cabane Hurlante, où il se cachait pendant ses transformations, et de s'aventurer ensemble sous leurs formes animales dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. De plus, James dut faire face aux accusations de Lily qui l'avaient heurté dans son amour-propre. Ne le voyait-elle vraiment que comme un abruti égoïste ? Il savait bien pourtant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à préserver le sablier de Gryffondor de leurs bêtises, et Merlin savait qu'ils l'avaient profusément altéré par le passé ! Mais cette fois, ça valait la peine. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère en cet instant... Mais il ne voulait pas penser à elle. Certes, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé aussi durement à Lily mais cela était nécessaire à la préservation de leur secret. Ce ne fut qu'après l'entraînement de Quidditch que James et Sirius purent rejoindre Peter à la salle commune pour observer sur la Carte du Maraudeur le moment où Mme Pomfresh emmènerait Remus vers le passage secret du Saule Cogneur. Cela étant fait, tous trois allèrent dans le dortoir où, par bonheur, Darren n'était pas présent – ayant reçu un devoir de Botanique particulièrement fastidieux qui nécessitait de longues heures de travail – et se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils attendirent qu'un élève de Gryffondor franchisse le trou du portrait pour s'y faufiler, ce qui arrivait fréquemment à cette heure de la soirée car la plupart des élèves, encore sous l'emprise d'une certaine atmosphère de vacances, ne se décidaient à faire leurs devoirs qu'une fois qu'ils étaient submergés par une montagne de travail assez conséquente. Ils devaient ainsi se lancer dans de longues soirées d'étude pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu dans les loisirs et la paresse. Les trois Maraudeurs sortirent discrètement à l'extérieur, évitant de justesse une Lily Evans déterminée qui s'était postée dans le hall d'entrée, prête à bondir sur quiconque tenterait de quitter l'école. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc et, une fois changés en animaux, s'approchèrent avec prudence du Saule Cogneur. Peter s'introduisit entre les branches qui cherchaient sans cesse à le pulvériser pour appuyer sur la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser l'arbre et ainsi d'accéder au passage secret dont il dissimulait l'entrée. Ils y pénétrèrent ensuite chacun leur tour avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Forcément, quand on possède quatre pattes d'une longueur significative et qu'on a une paire de cornes vissée sur le crâne, ça n'aide pas vraiment !

Au moment de s'y glisser complètement, James jeta un regard aux alentours par réflexe et aperçut une forme sombre dans un coin isolé. Ses yeux de cerfs reconnurent immédiatement la chevelure. C'était Viktoria Jugson, assise toute seule dans le noir au milieu de la nuit. Préparait-elle un mauvais coup, cette sale Serpentard ? Il repoussa vite cette idée. La jeune fille avait comme un voile devant les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air absent. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence ! Cette fille était décidément plus étrange qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Secouant la tête, il se jeta dans le tunnel. Il rejoint enfin son ami qui était en proie depuis plusieurs heures désormais à de terribles douleurs et les trois Animagi le soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fut en état de venir vagabonder dans Pré-au-Lard avec eux. Une nouvelle nuit fut ainsi passée dans l'ivresse du sentiment de liberté que créaient leurs nouvelles apparences et le village vide offert à eux l'espace de quelques heures.

Le samedi après-midi, à quatorze heures précises, les Maraudeurs rejoignirent une horde d'élèves, certains déjà présents depuis une demi-heure, dans la cour de Métamorphose. Tout le monde avait envie de tenter sa chance au club de Duel et, par-dessus tout, d'admirer la championne de Duel qui animait le club en espérant pouvoir un jour se mesurer à elle. James aperçu Viktoria un peu à l'écart, occupée à discuter avec Spencer Selwyn et Evan Rosier. Ainsi elle était venue. Il en était satisfait : elle avait relevé le défi et ce serait donc avec d'autant plus de jubilation qu'il triompherait d'elle. Aucun Serpentard, et encore moins une fille, ne battait James Potter en duel ! Il tourna la tête au son d'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Lily venait d'arriver avec ses amis. Darren et Taylor semblaient très enthousiastes.

\- S'ils me mettent avec Selwyn, je vais l'exploser ! Déclara la blonde avec détermination

\- Fais juste attention à pas exploser avec elle, Tay, dit Mary avec un rire tendre face à la puérilité de son amie

\- J'ai hâte de voir le Professeur Sawbridge ! fit Lily, la voix empreinte d'admiration

Au bout d'environ une minute, cette dernière arriva et ne cacha pas sa surprise en franchissant une des arches de pierre. James trouvait incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de sa propre popularité. Juste après le nouveau le système des binômes et le futur bal de la St Valentin, elle avait été un des principaux sujets de conversation parmi les élèves. Néanmoins, ce fut avec un visage respirant l'assurance qu'elle s'avança au milieu d'eux, semant un silence respectueux sur son passage.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut atteint le centre de la foule, je vois que vous êtes très nombreux à vouloir rejoindre ce club. C'est très bien ! Je pense que cela vous sera à tous très utile. Mais nous allons devoir procéder à quelques aménagements pour que tout se passe bien. Déjà, je vous présente mon assistant : le professeur Feronia.

De nombreux soupirs niais émergeant des lèvres de la gente féminine présente étouffèrent le reste de la phrase de leur jeune professeur tandis qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs et habillé d'une robe noire et d'une cape vert-émeraude se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle. Leur professeur de botanique était assez jeune par rapport aux autres membres du corps professoral, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de plus proche avec qui les élèves pouvaient plaisanter. Sa voix douce, ses yeux gris clair ainsi que sa légère barbe comptaient parmi d'autres détails qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de nombreuses élèves de l'école. Il se posta à côté de sa collègue avec un air gêné et le silence se fit de nouveau.

\- Comme je vous le disais, il sera mon assistant pour ce club et également mon partenaire lors des démonstrations. Ne faites-pas cette tête mademoiselle Cave, je ne lui ferai évidemment aucun mal. Bien, puisque vous êtes si nombreux, je pense que nous allons devoir séparer le groupe en deux pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout ce monde à deux. Je vous propose donc que la moitié d'entre vous reste de quatorze heures à quinze heures et que l'autre moitié revienne de quinze heures trente à seize heures trente.

Quelques élèves se mirent à râler, considérant qu'il était inadmissible de se faire renvoyer. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent.

\- Moi je reste ici, affirma Sirius

\- Faut que je sois avec Jugson, déclara simplement James

\- Quand j'ai utilisé le verbe « proposer », c'était purement rhétorique. Car je ne vous demande pas votre avis en fait, c'est ça ou rien, répliqua le Professeur Sawbridge.

Voyant que les étudiants n'étaient pas prêts de se décider, elle et le Professeur Feronia s'avancèrent dans la foule. Elle se glissa au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard tandis que le professeur de botanique se mettait face à elle de l'autre côté de la statue.

\- Tous les élèves de côté-là, dit-il en désignant sa gauche, restent. Et tous ceux-là, il montra sa droite, reviennent dans une heure et quart, déclara-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre.

James et ses amis faisait partie du deuxième groupe mais Viktoria du premier. Il s'avança donc vers son professeur pour lui demander de changer de groupe mais à peine avait-il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle clama haut et fort.

\- Pas de discussions ! Vous, vous partez et vous, vous restez. Allez ! Plus vite que ça !

Les trois autres Maraudeurs quittèrent donc la cour avec un signe pour James qui regardait rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne sa revanche. Il fallait qu'il montre à cette Serpentard qui il était ! C'est alors qu'il aperçut un jeune Poufsouffle qui pleurnichait à quelques mètres. Il s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

\- Je veux pas être avec lui ! sanglotait-il un pointant du doigt un Fallyn Fawley tout sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir effrayé son camarade aux larmes.

« Tiens, tiens, pensa James, comme on se retrouve ! »

Le Professeur Feronia était déjà en train de lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour changer – car sinon tout le monde voudrait changer – quand James l'interrompt.

\- Moi je veux bien échanger avec lui, dit-il, comme ça, y a toujours le même nombre dans les deux groupes.

\- Bon, soupira son interlocuteur, c'est d'accord pour cette fois. Mais toi, tu te dépêches de partir avec tes amis. Et vous aussi ! rajouta-t-il avec un regard sévère pour une groupe de Troisième Années de Serdaigle qui le regardait avec admiration

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ils réussirent à chasser les derniers élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie du premier groupe. James était le seul Gryffondor de Septième Année. Il y avait beaucoup de Serpentards et pas mal de Serdaigles.

\- Approchez-vous, dit alors Helena Sawbridge, je vais vous expliquer les bases du Duel et ce que nous allons faire cette année puis on va commencer. Aujourd'hui, je vais surtout évaluer votre niveau ainsi que votre capacité à respecter les règles ainsi que votre adversaire.

Elle lança un regard sans équivoque aux Serpentards.

James n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter énumérer des règles qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, d'autant plus qu'il les avait encore entendues le lundi précédent. Il se contenta donc de fixer sa future adversaire d'un air qui se voulait intimidant pendant que leur professeur parlait. Celle-ci soutint son regard sans sourciller et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer intérieurement son cran. Parfois, la limite entre le courage d'un Gryffondor et la fierté d'un Serpentard était vraiment très mince. Il y avait une sorte de rage dans son regard que James ne comprenait pas tout à fait mais qui lui donnait l'air plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait semblé jusque-là. Ravi du challenge, il y répondit avec autant d'intensité. Elle dut cependant détourner les yeux la première quand Spencer lui posa une question et ne le regarda plus.

Leur professeur finit sa déclaration en leur informant que les séances auraient lieu dans la Grande Salle les jours de pluie et d'hiver et qu'ils se contenteraient de duels assez simples pour aujourd'hui. Les élèves étaient d'ailleurs autorisés à se mettre avec qui ils voulaient mais, aux cours suivants, ce serait elle et le Professeur Feronia qui créeraient les binômes.

« Encore ce mot ! » pensa James

Il trouvait qu'il l'avait bien assez entendu pendant toute la semaine. Apparemment, il n'avait pas énormément de chance quand on le plaçait dans un groupe. Il aurait peut-être dû partir avec ses amis ? Non. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa revanche. Il alla donc immédiatement se placer à côté de la Serpentard avec qui il avait partagé une partie plus importante de la semaine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Prête à perdre Jugson ? Lui demanda-t-il, tu peux toujours abandonner tu sais ?

\- Parle pour toi, Potter ! dit-elle simplement, mais un mince sourire apparut sur son visage

Au commandement de leur professeur, ils se mirent en position puis les sortilèges fusèrent. James put à nouveau remarquer combien son adversaire maîtrisait les sortilèges informulés mais il la contra sans trop de problèmes. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur duel que c'est tout juste s'ils entendirent le Professeur Sawbridge les informer qu'ils avaient dépassé l'espace qui leur avait été assigné et qu'il risquaient de toucher d'autres élèves avant qu'elle ne les désarme en un éclair. Elle leur offrit un sourire ironique.

\- Tiens, tiens. Potter et Jugson. On a décidé de prendre sa revanche ? C'est bien en tout cas, continuez comme ça. Mais évitez de prendre trop de place. Il y a d'autres élèves plus jeunes et donc plus fragiles que vous ici, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Professeur, dirent-ils en chœur et c'était reparti.

Lancer un sort, esquiver un jet de lumière rouge, marmonner une formule, bloquer, …

Après s'être fait lever en l'air par le pied puis brutalement jeter à terre et percuté par un sortilège de Folloreille, James mit sans doute un peu trop de rage dans son maléfice du Croche-Pied car il vit son adversaire effectuer un spectaculaire plongeon de plusieurs mètres sur la pelouse avant que son crâne ne heurte un mur de pierre. James regretta immédiatement son geste quand la jeune fille porta sa main à sa tête avec un gémissement de douleur. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, ses jambes le portèrent à elle, un sentiment de culpabilité naissant dans sa poitrine.

Merlin, faites qu'elle aille bien ! Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser ! Juste gagner ce stupide duel...

Mais Spencer avait fait plus vite que lui et était déjà à genoux à côté de son amie.

\- Ça va Vika ? T'as mal ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix déformée par l'inquiétude.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leur affection semblait véritable, contrairement à la plupart des relations dans la maison Serpentard qui n'étaient que des alliances de pure commodité.

Viktoria répondit faiblement que oui, elle avait mal, mais que ça irait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, fit James en se rapprochant d'elles

Spencer lui lança immédiatement un regard plein de reproches. C'était pourtant la première fois que James s'excusait face à un Serpentard et que ça n'était pas sarcastique.

\- Bien sûr Potter, on sait très bien que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te...

\- Rien du tout ! L'interrompit le Professeur Feronia qui s'interposa entre eux juste à temps pour empêcher Spencer de dégainer sa baguette.

James remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Forcément, la chute incroyable de Viktoria n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue.

\- Mais Professeur, reprit Spencer, il l'a attaquée ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il lui a fait ? Elle aurait pu mourir !

\- Enfin ! Ne dites pas de bêtises, miss Selwyn. Votre amie semble aller bien et Potter n'avait visiblement aucune mauvaise intention. Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident...

\- Mais il l'a pratiquement assommée !

\- Assez ! Dit le Professeur Sawbridge en rejoignant la scène, voyons plutôt comment miss Jugson va. Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je pense, dit Viktoria en redressant son dos avec une grimace, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête par contre.

\- Laissez-la respirer ! S'écria-t-elle à l'encontre des élèves qui avaient désormais formés un groupe autour de la jeune Serpentard, De toute façon la séance est terminée donc vous pouvez partir.

Une bonne partie des élèves s'éloigna et James put les entendre commenter ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu crois qu'il la fait exprès ?

\- Ce sale Gryffondor !

\- Moi je suis sûre que c'est du cinéma !

\- De toute façon, c'est bien fait pour elle !

\- Personne ne l'aime

Le Professeur Sawbridge retourna son attention vers la blessée.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour être sûr que tout va bien mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air sonnée ou quoi que ce soit. Potter, vous... ?

\- Non ! L'interrompit Spencer avec indignation, C'est moi qui vais l'emmener ! Ce malade est bien trop dangereux ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire d'autre...

\- Euh, excuse-moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui fait partie de la maison de Voldemort, pas moi ! Répliqua James avec colère

Comme s'il avait jamais eu la moindre intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

Spencer frémit à l'entente du nom du mage noir et ne dit plus rien, lui tournant définitivement le dos. Bientôt, Viktoria fut à nouveau sur ses pieds et Spencer l'emmenait voir Mme Pomfresh en la tenant par le bras pour être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas. James trouva qu'il était presque comique comment une des élèves les plus odieuses de l'école pouvait se transformer en grenade émotionnelle quand son amie était concernée. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ! Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il fit quelques pas pour retourner à la salle commune, non sans avoir levé ses sourcils aux quelques élèves qui le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration.

Lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent comment s'était déroulé le duel et qu'il leur raconta la scène, la première réaction de Sirius fut de le féliciter.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il face au regard désapprobateur de Remus, il a battu une Serpentard, depuis quand c'est mauvais ça ?

\- Oui mais je voulais pas lui fait mal non plus !

\- Oh, c'est bon Cornedrue, elle est pas morte ! Avec un peu de chance, ça lui aura remis le peu de neurones qu'elle a en place. En tout cas, j'aurais aimé voir Selwyn pleurnicher ! »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire regagner sa contenance à James.

\- Ça, c'est sûr qu'elle était assez ridicule ! ricana-t-il

Néanmoins, Viktoria ne quitta pas son esprit de toute la soirée et, au moment d'aller se coucher, il avait pris sa décision. Il attendit que toutes les respirations se soient calmées dans le dortoir aux lourds rideaux rouges et se glissa hors de ses draps. Il avait gardé sa robe de sorcier sur lui. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa malle et tenta d'en extirper sa cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père sans faire tomber la dizaine d'autres objets qui étaient posés dessus et qui risquaient de faire beaucoup de bruit en tombant. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de mieux ranger ses affaires quand même ! À nouveau, la pensée de sa mère s'imposa à lui mais il la repoussa. Une fois sous la cape, il franchit silencieusement la porte du dortoir.

\- Encore vous ! Râla la Grosse Dame alors qu'il la tirait de son sommeil, c'en est une heure pour sortir !

James regarda sa montre. Il était en effet près de quatre heures et demi du matin.

\- Oui mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire, répondit-il avec agacement

Ces derniers temps, la Grosse Dame semblait s'être donnée pour mission de sauver les points de Gryffondor en sermonnant les Maraudeurs à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient à une heure tardive. Il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir supporter ses sermons. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas refuser de le laisser passer.

\- Comme toujours, commenta son interlocutrice avec un air blasé, j'espère juste que les toilettes des Serpentards n'auront pas explosé demain matin.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Dit James avec son sourire le plus charmeur tandis qu'elle s'écartait avec un soupir pour le laisser passer.

De toute façon, malgré leurs multiples tentatives, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Même la fois où ils avaient déguisé Peter en Rogue !

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Pas même un professeur en patrouille pour lui mettre une retenue, pas même Miss Teigne – qui semblait avoir une sorte de don pour détecter la présence des gens sous les capes d'invisibilité – pour attirer Rusard, pas même Peeves pour faire remarquer bruyamment sa présence à qui voulait l'entendre. Comme il s'en doutait, Mme Pomfresh avait gardé Viktoria pour la nuit. Après avoir retiré sa cape et murmuré un _Lumos_, il la repéra presque immédiatement. Elle était endormie, ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive étendue sur le dos, son bras droit tendu sur le côté, le bout de sa main pendant dans le vide, ses longs cheveux brun-roux étalés sur l'oreiller blanc et son visage détendu. Qu'il était étrange de la voir sans cette façade hautaine ! Elle avait l'air fragile, presque vulnérable ainsi. Il la réveilla en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de sursauter et de se jeter immédiatement sur sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet à côté d'un minuscule flacon violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle était déjà sur la défensive.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je voulais juste m'excuser. Pour... pour t'avoir fait mal et tout...

Le corps de Viktoria se détendit visiblement et elle reposa sa baguette.

\- Ça fait deux fois que James Potter s'excuse face à moi en un seul jour. Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous pris possession de son corps ?

James rit doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est bon, Potter, dit Viktoria, tu m'as pas fait grand-chose en fait. J'aurais presque pu partir dès ce soir mais Mme Pomfresh voulait être sûre que tout va bien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je vais pas aller me plaindre à Slughorn, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Enfin, en tout cas tu seras pas puni et t'as gagné le duel. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement James en se sentant bête tout d'un coup. – Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour les Serpentards ? – Bon bah, je vais y aller si tu vas bien. À plus, Jugson.

\- À lundi, Potter, dit Viktoria avec le tout premier sourire qu'elle ne lui ait jamais adressé.

Même s'il était à peine visible, juste le soulèvement du coin de ses lèvres.

James enfila à nouveau sa cape et sortit de la pièce. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais il sentait que la crainte qu'il avait ressentie n'avait rien à voir avec la possibilité d'une punition. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'ailleurs.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse incroyable pour les jeunes Gryffondors. La collaboration forcée de certains élèves avec leur binôme s'avérait de plus en plus compliquée au fur et à mesure que les tensions se formaient de par cette proximité quasi quotidienne. Sirius et Taylor ne cessaient de se quereller avec leur équipier pour des motifs des plus dérisoires tandis que James et Viktoria ne s'adressaient la parole seulement quand cela devenait vraiment nécessaire voire franchement vital, comme lorsque leur Élixir éternel avait menacé d'exploser.

Leur relation était étrange : ni franchement de la haine, ni de l'affection. Mais une certaine fascination, presque une connexion existait entre eux, il ne pouvait le nier. Il sentait quelque chose chez Viktoria qu'il sentait également chez lui-même, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Mais un sentiment de ne pas être tout à fait à sa place, de comprendre que certaines choses ne signifiaient plus rien, tout en essayant de s'accrocher à cette vaine signification… Voilà qu'il se mettait à philosopher maintenant !

Mais si ça n'était que ça ! En cette Sixième Année, les cours devenaient de plus en plus concentrés et indigestes, et il était parfaitement incapable de copier tout ce que leurs professeurs disaient – quoique bavarder avec Sirius ne soit pas très bénéfique non plus. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir emprunter les notes de Remus, voire même, bien malgré lui, celles de Viktoria lorsqu'il ne partageait pas le cours avec son ami, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'étrangeté de leur relation. Sa coéquipière ne les lui prêtait qu'avec réticence et James était forcé de se répandre en remerciements et en promesses de les rendre rapidement.

Néanmoins, malgré cette déferlante de rouleaux de parchemins à rendre et d'interrogations écrites hebdomadaires, les Maraudeurs trouvaient encore du temps pour s'amuser. Ils étaient toujours libres quand il s'agissait d'enfermer Miss Teigne dans une des vieilles armures du premier étage jusqu'à ce que Rusard vienne la délivrer dans un concert de miaulements et de grincements tandis qu'ils tâchaient de retenir leurs éclats de rires, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James de jeter des bombabouses au hasard dans la cour pendant la récréation de se moquer des Premières Années de Poufsouffle qui se perdaient dans les couloirs de l'immense château ou se retrouvaient coincés dans les marches escamotables de l'escalier capricieux de l'école de rejoindre Peeves lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie d'entonner des chansons pleines de moqueries et d'insultes à l'égard des Serpentards de se lancer un vif d'or capturé par James lors d'un match de Quidditch de l'année précédente pendant le cours d'Enchantements, dans le dos du Professeur Flitwick ou encore d'ensorceler des boulettes de papier pour qu'elles prennent la forme de leurs professeurs et les suivent en les imitant sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte – à part pour le Professeur McGonagall qui semblait avoir une sorte de sixième sens et donna un devoir supplémentaire à Sirius en punition.

Cette dernière demanda d'ailleurs trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire ainsi que ses exceptions pour le lundi suivant. Ce devoir était bien entendu à faire avec son partenaire de travail. James rejoint donc Viktoria devant la porte de la bibliothèque le dimanche après-midi. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la pièce, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir y travailler et qu'il ne restait plus une seule place de libre. Ils emportèrent donc de lourds ouvrages empruntés, pour ne pas dire arrachés de ses mains crochues, à Mme Pince. Celle-ci leur ordonna froidement de les ramener en bon état sous peine d'être exclu de la bibliothèque tout en leur lançant un regard des plus menaçants.

\- Ah oui, quelle punition terrible de ne plus être autorisé à venir dans cette pièce merveilleuse qu'est la bibliothèque. » dit James pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est pas comme si les bouquins barbants et pleins de poussière allaient me manquer !

Viktoria émit un léger rire en réponse. C'était un début.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin quelque peu isolé du parc où ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à lire chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, James se risqua à briser le silence pour demander la signification d'un mot à sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier et la discussion s'engagea progressivement sur le niveau des cours qui avait considérablement évolué depuis l'année précédente. Ils se moquèrent également des relations tendues qu'il y avait entre les binômes de leur année qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre ou de ceux qui, à l'inverse, s'entendaient un peu trop bien. Steven Hurtz, notamment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de virer au cramoisi dès qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Mary et riait d'une voix forte et ridicule à chaque remarque comique qu'elle lui adressait.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle pour James et ils eurent bientôt fini leur devoir, rédigeant même un parchemin de plus que ce qui leur était demandé. Il était plaisant de travailler dans la bonne humeur et l'exercice avait soudainement paru plus facile grâce à l'aide avisé de Viktoria. Avant de se séparer dans le hall de l'école, celle-ci lui dit avec un mince sourire qu'il n'était pas aussi imbécile qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. James lui répondit qu'elle était définitivement bien plus sociale que Avery ce qui la fit éclater de rire. De retour à la salle commune, il put observer les résultats désastreux du travail que Sirius avait entrepris tout seul de manière à ne pas devoir supporter un Evan qu'il fréquentait déjà bien trop à son goût. À mesure qu'il tentait de venir en aide à son ami, stimulé par le travail qu'il avait accompli les heures précédentes, il se dit que finalement, il était relativement chanceux d'avoir été mis avec quelqu'un comme Viktoria. Relativement.


	5. Effractions

**Chapitre 6 : Effractions**

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans l'automne, le vent se fit glacial et il devint bientôt indispensable d'emporter sa cape pour se promener dans le parc. Les élèves se réfugiaient donc à l'intérieur du château pendant leur temps libre. La salle commune de Gryffondor était plus bruyante que jamais, les conversations de nombreux groupes d'élèves se fondant en un brouhaha insupportable. Il devenait désormais plus judicieux et agréable de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, malgré la présence irritante de Mme Pince. Les discussions tournaient principalement autour de sujets scolaires ou superficiels, chacun essayant d'oublier la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Elle était pourtant bien présente dans tous les esprits, et plus particulièrement le matin lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle Remus était abonné, apportait son nouveau lot d'attaques et de meurtres concernant aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Il arrivait régulièrement que les victimes comptent parmi leur famille un ou une élève de l'école et chacun tremblait à l'idée d'être la prochaine personne touchée. Sirius faisait partie de ceux dont le nom revenait le plus souvent dans les journaux, que ce soit pour annoncer le meurtre d'un des membres peu fréquentable de sa famille ou bien pour relater les discours anti-moldus d'un parent plus ou moins éloigné. James apprit quant à lui la mort du frère de sa tante avec qui il s'entendait très bien, Marius Black, qui était également le grand oncle de Sirius. Ce dernier ne l'avait cependant jamais connu car, Marius s'étant avéré être un Cracmol, la famille Black l'avait déshérité bien avant la naissance de Sirius. Il paraissait en tout cas manifeste que les Mangemorts l'avaient assassiné pour supprimer l'évidence que, même parmi les familles qui se prétendaient de sang-pur, il était possible de naître sans pouvoirs magiques.

Heureusement, l'animation qui régnait dans l'école permettait aux élèves de se détourner de ces lugubres nouvelles pour se focaliser sur les événements à venir. En effet, Halloween et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchaient à grands pas, si bien que le niveau de concentration des élèves pendant les cours avait considérablement baissé. James passait une bonne partie de son temps à discuter avec Viktoria ou à se chamailler avec elle à propos du match qui opposerait leurs maisons respectives. Chacun voulait voir sa propre équipe sortir victorieuse, ce mot inspirant d'ailleurs à James un jeu de mot sur le prénom de sa partenaire auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, la plaisanterie lui ayant déjà été faite maintes fois auparavant.

Les deux partenaires s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis ce fameux devoir dans le parc et la mésaventure de la tour d'Astronomie était oubliée depuis bien longtemps. Bien sûr, Viktoria n'avait point cessé ses remarques méprisantes sur les autres membres de sa maison mais James s'y accoutumait peu à peu et, au moins, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les né-moldus. D'autres soirées ou après-midis passées ensemble à travailler ou simplement discuter – pendant lesquelles James avait notamment découvert qu'un regard noir et une réplique prononcée par la voix cassante de Viktoria pouvait leur octroyer sans problème une table dans la bibliothèque bondée par un jour de pluie – leur avaient permis de forger de véritables liens qu'il ne qualifierait sans doute pas d'amitié mais qui, en tout cas, étaient un peu plus forts qu'une simple entente cordiale. « Cordiale » n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il s'agissait de Viktoria. Surtout quand elle s'adressait à des Première Années qu'elle trouvait particulièrement stupides ! Ils évitaient cependant de trop afficher cette nouvelle et timide camaraderie pour ne pas s'attirer de reproches de la part de leurs camarades, tous deux ayant déjà eu énormément de mal à s'avouer qu'un membre de la maison ennemie puisse être fréquentable. Ils continuaient d'ailleurs de s'affronter au club de Duel, malgré les protestations de Spencer Selwyn, à la fois car chacun voulait prendre sa revanche sur l'autre, mais aussi car cela leur permettait de garder leur façade d'ennemis. Seuls Lily et Darren semblaient remarquer cette nouvelle proximité puisqu'ils ne cessaient de leur envoyer des regards désapprobateurs. James appréciait néanmoins cette réaction de la part de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il prenait comme un signe de jalousie. Sirius avait raison après tout, il fallait qu'il cesse de prêter attention à elle et qu'il se mette à fréquenter, si le terme pouvait s'appliquer à Viktoria, d'autres filles pour que ce soit Lily qui se mette à lui courir après.

Un matin de la mi-octobre, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en discutant du cours de Sortilèges, Remus, dont le visage était entièrement caché par le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, émit une exclamation de surprise.

« James ! s'écria-t-il immédiatement, regarde ça ! »

Remus poussa d'un geste rapide son verre de jus de citrouille afin d'étaler le journal sur la table pour que ses trois amis puissent voir.

« 'Célestina Moldubec en séance de dédicaces à Pré-au-Lard', lut James, et alors ? Me dis quand même pas que tu veux y aller ?

\- Non, pas ça, dit Remus avec impatience, là ! »

Il pointa du doigt un article situé un peu plus bas. James se pencha pour regarder :

_« DEUX MANGEMORTS TENTENT DE S'INTRODUIRE CHEZ UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE »_

_Il est deux heures de l'après-midi ce mercredi 13 octobre quand deux disciples du mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom se rendent à Godric's Hollow, célèbre village situé à l'ouest de Londres. Ils se présentent alors au domicile d'un employé du Ministère de la Magie dont nous tairons le nom et la fonction pour des raisons de confidentialité. Les malfaiteurs ont été surpris par l'épouse de l'employée dont ils ignoraient vraisemblablement la présence alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrée de la maison après avoir réussi à en neutraliser les sorts de protection, d'un niveau pourtant élevé d'après nos sources. La sorcière, âgée d'une soixantaine d'années mais dans un état de faiblesse physique, a pu les repousser mais a été incapable d'empêcher leur fuite. Ainsi, à l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, bien que les intentions de ces deux hommes aient probablement été de subtiliser des documents confidentiels, aucune hypothèse, aussi bien celles d'une tentative d'enlèvement ou d'agression, n'est écartée. Les individus, masqués, n'ont pas pu être identifiés par les responsables du Ministère dépêchés sur place. L'enquête va donc suivre son cours pour tenter de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire._

« Tu crois que ? Non ! James n'en revenait pas, tu crois que c'est chez moi ? Chez mes parents ? Demanda-t-il à la fois avec incrédulité et horreur, tu crois que c'est mon père qu'ils visaient ?

Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Mais la chaise du Directeur était vide, comme c'était déjà le cas la veille au soir. Dumbledore était absent.

\- Je ne sais pas James, hésita Remus, c'est juste une supposition mais il faut admettre que certains détails...

\- Non mais c'est plus que certains détails ! S'exclama Sirius, c'est exactement la situation des parents de James qui est décrite là !

\- Faut absolument que je parle à mon père ! Fit James en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber la moitié de son petit-déjeuner sur le sol

\- T'auras le temps de passer à la volière avant les cours ? Demanda Peter la bouche pleine

\- Non Pete, faut que je lui parle maintenant ! Répliqua le jeune Potter

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Lui demanda Sirius en reposant son verre qu'il venait de vider d'un trait, on n'a pas vraiment une télécabine sous la main là. »

Remus se retint d'expliquer à Sirius qu'une télécabine n'avait rien à voir avec un téléphone ou une cabine téléphonique, se disant que ça n'était pas le moment, et se tourna vers James.

\- C'est peut-être pas la peine de t'angoisser, d'après l'article ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Des Mangemorts, Lunard ! Le coupa James, il y a eu des Mangemorts chez mes parents ! Et ma mère les a vus ! Et tu crois qu'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ?

Remus haussa simplement les épaules en repliant le journal.

\- Il faut que je leur parle, et tout de suite !

\- Oui mais comment ? Reprit Sirius

\- Je sais pas moi, n'importe comment ! S'écria James avec empressement tout en se rasseyant avec fracas sur la banc, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit Potter ? Demanda alors Lily, assise à quelques mètres avec ses amis, et dont l'attention avait été attirée par tant d'agitation.

\- Pas sa tête qui dégonfle, en tout cas ! Renchérit Taylor

\- Il vient d'apprendre qu'il y a eu des Mangemorts chez lui, espèce d'idiote ! Répliqua Sirius avec brusquerie

L'intéressée ne releva pas l'insulte mais elle et amis laissèrent échapper des exclamations d'effroi.

\- Mince, Potter, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit Mary qui fut rapidement imitée par les autres

\- Tes parents vont bien au moins ? Demanda Darren

\- Je sais pas, dit simplement James qui réfléchissait toujours à un moyen d'entrer en communication avec eux

Remus leur tendit alors l'article que Lily se mit à lire à voix haute face aux oreilles avides de ses calarades.

« Quelle bande de machos ! S'exclama soudainement Taylor, ils partent du principe que les Mangemorts sont forcément des hommes. Mais ils étaient masqué, on en sait rien ! Bah oui, quoi, rajouta-t-elle quand James lui jeta un regard noir lui signifiant qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes desquelles de préoccuper, les femmes aussi ont le droit d'être des Mangemortes !

\- Crois-moi, je suis au courant, fit Sirius en pensant à son horrible cousine, Bellatrix Black

\- Bon, on peut revenir à comment je fais pour parler à mes parents ? Les coupa James avec colère

\- T'as qu'à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, leur dit Mary comme si c'eût été évident

\- Ah mais oui ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Répondit le jeune homme, je crois bien qu'il m'en reste quelque part dans ma valise

\- Ouais mais on a un petit problème, fit Remus, je vous rappelle que les cheminées ont été coupées du réseau l'année dernière pour éviter que Voldemort les utilise pour se rendre à Poudlard

\- Oui, mais pas celles des profs ! Dit James en retrouvant un éclair de malice dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant, je crois qu'on va aller rendre une petite visite à McGo !

Le Professeur McGonagall ayant déjà terminé son petit-déjeuner, ils durent se rendre directement à son bureau au premier étage. Celle-ci fut surprise de le voir aussitôt :

« Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé messieurs, qu'avez déjà réussi à faire comme bêtises ?

\- Non, cette fois c'est sérieux, Professeur, dit James, il faut absolument que je parle à mes parents. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la Gazette ce matin mais des Mangemorts se sont introduits chez moi. Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre cheminée ?

\- Les cheminées sont réservées aux professeurs, Potter, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir

\- Mais Professeur, il y a eu des Mangemorts chez moi !

\- J'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, Potter, et les il n'y a aucune mention de blessure ou d'atteinte physique aux personnes concernées, si il s'agit bien de vos parents. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

\- Mes parents...

\- Je regrette, Potter, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Le règlement c'est le règlement. Si vous avez un problème, faites-en part au Directeur. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de partir si vous n'avez pas d'autre requête à me soumettre. »

James poussa un long soupir mais obtempéra, sachant que ça n'était pas la peine de tenter de discuter avec une McGonagall déterminée.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Peter, on va en cours ?

\- Vas-y si tu veux ! Répliqua James, moi je vais réessayer ailleurs !

\- Et tu veux aller où ? L'interrogea Remus

\- Chez Dumbledore bien sûr ! Fit James, comme McGo nous l'a conseillé. Sauf que je vais devoir faire un détour par le dortoir pour prendre ma cape.

Dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité, James fut devant la gargouille de pierre moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le souffle court et le visage rouge. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Le mordant la lèvre, il récita tous les noms de confiseries qu'il connaissait. Mais l'escalier ne bougeait pas. Laissant éclater sa colère, il s'exclama :

« Dumbledore, espèce de vieux fou, laisse-moi entrer ! »

À sa plus grande surprise, la gargouille s'anima alors et le laissa monter jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

« Il est encore plus taré que je le pensais ! » se dit James avec un léger rire

Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce spacieuse où Dumbledore passait ses journées. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer à quel point la décoration, mais aussi le tas de papiers sur le bureau, étaient impressionnants. À la place, il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée et localisa un petit pot au-dessus qui était rempli de Poudre de Cheminette. Il en pris une poignée et la jeté si précipitamment dans le feu qui brûlait toujours dans l'âtre qu'il en manqua de s'étouffer. Il réussi néanmoins à donner son adresse et bientôt, les murs rouge foncé familiers de son salon lui apparurent. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux longs et gris attachés en un petit catogan était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir en train de lire le journal. Malgré son âge et les rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage, il conservait une grande beauté.

« Papa ! Appela James

L'homme sursauta et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la cheminée. Il fit quelques pas en avant.

-James c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, papa. Le coupa son fils, j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu des Mangemorts à la maison dans le journal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ah oui, ça, dit son père sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, oh, c'était pas grand chose...

\- Des Mangemorts, papa ! Ils ne sont tout de même pas venus pour rien !

\- Eh bien..., dit monsieur Potter en se grattant distraitement la joue, on pense qu'ils cherchaient des documents par rapport au Ministère. Mais ils devraient savoir qu'on ne garde jamais rien chez nous. »

Son bras retomba le long de son corps.

« Enfin, ils ne reviendront pas. Le Ministère a placé des Aurors autour de la maison, tout ira bien.

\- Et maman ? Demanda James, comment elle va ? Ça l'a pas trop secouée ?

-Non, non, James. »

Il planta ses yeux marrons dans ceux de son fils qui avaient exactement la même teinte.

« Tout va bien, je te le promets. Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, fils. Il ne se passera rien d'autre, on est en sécurité.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que...

\- Certain. » affirma son père avec un sourire

James lui posa alors encore quelques questions mais, déjà, un grand poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers son cours, se demandant quand même ce que les Mangemorts étaient venu chercher chez eux. Ça, son père ne lui avait pas dit. Néanmoins, soulagé par ses paroles, il retrouva bientôt sa bonne humeur et se mit déjà à préparer la journée d'Halloween avec ses amis. Après tout, les affaires sont les affaires et il ne fallait pas que l'école oublie qui étaient les fauteurs de troubles en chef ici !

Le dernier samedi d'octobre eut lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs firent en sorte de manger le plus vite possible afin de profiter au maximum de leur temps libre au village. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller au club de Duel puisque le Professeur Sawbridge – sachant que la perspective d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était bien plus alléchante pour les élèves – leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de venir chaque semaine mais qu'il fallait néanmoins venir régulièrement si ils espéraient faire de réels progrès. Les garçons durent cependant faire face au caprice d'Edmond Graille, fantôme plutôt grassouillet d'un élève de l'époque Victorienne qui était mort devant la Grande Salle pour avoir mangé des baies empoisonnés. Par rancune envers cet assassinat des plus saugrenus et par dépit de ne plus pouvoir manger, il lui arrivait quelque fois de bloquer l'entrée de la Grande Salle et d'énoncer diverses demandes. Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore fut prévenu et, après une dizaine de minutes d'intenses négociations, le fantôme consentit à laisser passer les élèves et s'éloigna d'un air penaud. Après le repas, les Maraudeurs quittèrent l'école – quelque peu retardés par James qui était occupé à envoyer des sourires niais à Lily, bien qu'il se fut promis de l'ignorer, tandis que celle-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder – et rejoignirent Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent tout d'abord à Zonko pour faire le plein de bombabouses, de boules puantes, de bonbons coulenez et d'autres accessoires qui leur permettraient de jouer des tours aux Serpentards. Ils visitèrent ensuite Honeydukes pour la plus grande joie de Peter qui put se gaver de caramels et de chocolats tandis que ses amis préféraient garder leurs provisions pour les semaines à venir. Enfin, Sirius fut forcé d'aller au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne car la sienne s'était lamentablement brisée alors qu'il tentait de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose sur le sortilège d'accroissement de la mâchoire et il fallait donc qu'il s'en achète une nouvelle.

Leurs achats terminés, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à une table des Trois Balais d'où ils pouvaient reluquer allègrement madame Rosmerta, la jeune propriétaire du pub, tout en sirotant une Bièraubeurre fumante. James fut chargé de commander les boissons tandis que les autres pouvaient rester à leur table pour observer la jeune femme, bien que Remus prétendit être simplement fatigué par la marche. Il y avait déjà une grande file, étant donné que tous les élèves de l'école en âge de sortir le week-end avaient coutume de se retrouver là, et James se préparait à une longue et ennuyeuse attente lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière venant d'une table derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas trop, père, je ne l'ai jamais vu... » protestait faiblement Viktoria

La jeune fille était assise à une table située seulement à quelques mètres derrière James en compagnie d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la longue chevelure grise et à l'air austère. Heureusement, elle lui tournait le dos ce qui permit à James de s'approcher discrètement et de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation entre sa camarade et son père.

« Tu as forcément entendu parler de _lui,_ répondit Mr. Jugson d'un ton cassant, c'est quelqu'un d'important et de bien et s'allier à _lui_ pourrait apporter beaucoup à notre famille.

\- Mais je ne le connais pas ! Reprit Viktoria d'une voix angoissée, comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit le bon choix ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre, je suis bien à Poudlard !

\- De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu iras avec _lui_ un point c'est tout. Dit son père d'un ton catégorique, d'ailleurs, je suis convaincu que tu l'apprécieras. C'est un homme bon et intelligent. Et puis, qui t'as parlé de quitter l'école ? Ce serait bien trop suspicieux que tu t'absentes en milieu d'année, avec le Ministère qui nous surveille en plus ! Heureusement, j'ai pu utiliser mes contacts au Bureau des Aurors pour modifier le rapport de l'enquête sur notre famille. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas faire de vagues. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu le rencontreras pendant les vacances et, jusque là, pas un mot à personne. Cela pourrait tout gâcher. »

Il se leva alors et partit sans un dernier regard ou un au-revoir à sa fille. Celle-ci resta prostrée sur sa chaise, un air de détresse sur le visage. James s'aperçut à ce moment-là ça allait bientôt être à son tour de commander et regagna sa place en s'interrogeant sur l'identité de cette personne que Viktoria refusait absolument de rencontrer. Et si c'était... ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais Viktoria ne s'allierait à Lui ! Il savait qu'elle était une vraie Serpentard de caractère mais pas au point de vouloir devenir une criminelle, elle était bien trop intelligente pour cela ! Il devait y avoir autre chose...

Le lendemain eut lieu le banquet de Halloween. Pour l'occasion, les Maraudeurs avait prévu une blague d'envergure qui, comme toujours, impliquait les Serpentards. Ils avaient cependant dû convaincre Peeves de les aider à la réaliser. Celui-ci se montra très enthousiaste à l'idée d'embêter des élèves, son occupation favorite, et le démontra en lançant sur les jeunes Gryffondor le contenu d'une fiole qui avait été oubliée sur le bureau du Professeur Slughorn. Cela eut pour effet de leur donner une journée de repos le vendredi précédant Halloween qu'ils passèrent à l'infirmerie à se faire retirer les queues de salamandre qui leur avait poussé au bas des reins, manquant un entraînement de Quidditch, à la plus grande fureur de Marlène. Néanmoins, ils avaient obtenu la participation de Peeves. Ce matin là, l'esprit frappeur entreprit de réveiller les Serpentards en leur hurlant dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent tout espoir de pouvoir prolonger leur sommeil.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur fracassante que Rogue, Mulciber, Rosier, Avery et Wilkes s'assirent à la table de leur maison dans la Grande Salle. Peeves continua à les tourmenter pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en entonnant diverses chansons aux paroles assez grossières à l'encontre des jeunes élèves mais qu'il semblait trouver particulièrement désopilante. Ils l'ignorèrent, sachant qu'ils n'y avait de toute façon aucun moyen de le faire taire. Il les suivit à travers les couloirs une fois ils avaient terminé leur repas et, lorsque l'horloge de l'école sonna huit heures, fit voleter d'un claquement de doigts leurs baguettes dans sa direction et s'enfuit vers les étages supérieurs. Les cinq amis partirent immédiatement à sa poursuite mais eurent bien des difficultés à le rattraper, l'esprit étant pourvu de l'avantageuse faculté de pouvoir traverser les murs et franchir les portes sans les ouvrir. Quand enfin ils atteignirent, à bout de souffle, le couloir du septième étage, Peeves leur adressa une pirouette facétieuse avant de disparaître derrière une porte que les jeunes Serpentards n'avaient jamais vu auparavant située face à une immense tapisserie représentant des trolls apprenant à danser avec un sorcier du nom de Barnabas le Follet. Après avoir échangé des regards perplexes, ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent alors dans une salle assez sombre aux murs décorés par de nombreuses armures. Peeves leur envoya un clin d'œil ironique et jeta leurs baguettes sur le sol en plein milieu de la salle. Les cinq Serpentards se jetèrent immédiatement dessus mais entendirent quatre voix familières crier « Petrificus Totalus! » et purent sentir leurs corps se figer et se raidir. Ils étaient incapables d'esquisser le moindre mouvement et avaient la désagréable impression d'être tombés dans un piège. Ils aperçurent alors James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow sortant de derrière quatre armures. Ils préparaient vraisemblablement un nouveau mauvais coup.

« Coucou, c'est nous ! » dit Sirius avec un immense sourire et un signe de la main

Remus se tint en arrière tandis que Peter, avec une expression de triomphe, changeait d'un coup de baguette la couleur et la forme des uniformes des jeunes Serpentards qui devinrent ronds et oranges. James secoua la sienne à son tour pour les coiffer d'un chapeau de la même teinte en forme de citrouille sous les rires de Sirius. Celui-ci s'approcha ensuite avec un appareil photo et leur dit avec ironie « Un petit sourire ? » avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Severus ne sut dire si c'était le flash de l'appareil ou la rage qui l'aveugla le plus à cet instant. Il rougissait de colère et de honte face à cette nouvelle humiliation. Il n'avait pas oublié le bref changement de mélodie de la cloche de l'école ! Merlin savait ce qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire avec cette photo.

Une fois leur méfait accompli, les quatre Gryffondors quittèrent la salle en libérant leurs ennemis juste avant de franchir le seuil. Ces dernier s'empressèrent de retirer leurs ridicules couvre-chefs et de redonner à leurs vêtements leur aspect d'origine avant de courir vers la sortie pour poursuivre les Maraudeurs et se venger. Cependant, leurs camarades avaient déjà atteint le bout du couloir. Et malgré tous les sorts envoyés dans leur direction, ils ne purent rattraper les quatre Gyrffondors. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les voir disparaître dans le trou menant à leur salle commune. Ils durent donc se contenter de deux Première Années de la même maison qui passaient par là et qui s'en retournèrent en saignant du nez. Ils décidèrent d'attendre les Maraudeurs devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque que cette photo soit diffusée où que ce soit ! Mais ils eurent beau attendre pendant toute la matinée, ils ne les virent jamais sortir. Après avoir échangé des regards perplexes, ils choisirent finalement d'aller déjeuner en profitant de ce répit qui ne durerait sûrement pas.

Cependant, en entrant dans le hall, ils reçurent d'étranges regards accompagnés de rires. Pourtant, il était impossible que les Maraudeurs aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette photo, non ? Cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les autres élèves se mirent à les pointer du doigt et à se moquer ouvertement d'eux, choses qu'ils n'osaient habituellement pas faire de peur de recevoir un maléfice. Même les élèves de leur propre maison se comportaient bizarrement à leur approche. Remarquant leur incompréhension, le jeune Regulus Black leur dit :

« Vous n'avez pas vu les affiches ? Elles sont partout !

\- Quelles affiches ? Lui demanda Severus sentant monter en lui un mauvais pressentiment

\- Bah celles où on vous voit habillés en citrouille ! Lui répondit le Cinquième Année comme si c'eût été évident

\- Comment ça ? Ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ont osé mettre ça partout ? Je vais les tuer ! »

\- Oui, je me doutais bien que c'était encore un sale coup des Gryffondors mais le problème c'est que la photo a l'air vraiment réaliste, renchérit Regulus

\- C'est parce qu'elle est réelle espèce de petit crétin ! S'exclama Avilius

-Quoi ? S'étonna Regulus, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez habillés en citrouilles ?

\- Ces salauds nous ont tendu un piège et maintenant on va être la risée de toute l'école ! » lui cracha Melvyn avec rage

\- Faut qu'on se venge ! Dit Evan, la colère déformant les traits de son visage mince, mais pas ici, y a trop de monde et Dumbledore nous punira. Demain matin ! »

Les cinq Serpentards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors à laquelle siégeaient les Maraudeurs qui leur adressèrent des gestes de la main avec un sourire goguenard.

Ceux-ci étaient hilares depuis bien dix minutes à la vue des Serpentards complètement inconscients de ce qu'il se passait. En effet, après avoir piégé leurs ennemis et les avoir pris en photo, ils avaient, tant bien que mal, regagné leur salle commune, le corps secoué de rires. Une fois dans la salle de bain, ils avaient plongé la pellicule de l'appareil dans un chaudron qu'ils y avaient placé la la veille contenant une potion permettant d'obtenir une image animée. Cela accompli, ils avaient reproduit la photo en de nombreux exemplaires sur lesquels ils avaient inscrit « Happy Halloween from the Slytherins » en grandes lettres oranges puis les avaient affichées dans divers endroits très fréquentés de l'école. Bien entendu, ils avaient pris soin de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité de James, se doutant que leurs ennemis étaient à leurs trousses étant donné la portée que pourrait avoir cette photo sur leur réputation. Ainsi, lorsque la plupart des élèves s'étaient levés, vers neuf heures et demi, ils avaient pu admirer la tenue des Serpentards d'un bout à l'autre du château à grands renforts d'éclats de rires et de sourires satisfaits. De fait, les cinq élèves n'étaient pas grandement appréciés en dehors de leur propre maison et leur situation n'inspira pas beaucoup d'empathie à leurs camarades.

À l'heure du déjeuner, la plupart des élèves ainsi que des membres du corps professoral avait eu vent de cette nouvelle humiliation. Cependant, on ne songea à guère plus que quelques remontrances à l'égard des jeunes auteurs puisque leur blague était restée relativement inoffensive. La majorité des Gryffondor leur adressa même de vives félicitations et ils furent traités en héros le reste de la journée. Le dîner de Halloween se fit dans la bonne humeur. Même Lily, Taylor et Mary avaient renoncé à se montrer amères. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne et le tour s'était révélé plutôt comique. Seuls la tables des vert-et-argents ne cessait de leur adresser des regards assassins. Spencer Selwyn était si enragée que des rougeurs lui montaient au visage. Cet affront public ne passerait pas.

Les Maraudeurs sentaient qu'une vengeance était inévitable. Cependant, ils refusaient d'y penser pour l'instant, se contentant de regarder avec méfiance toute nourriture ou boisson qui leur était tendue. Ils savaient bien que personne ne tenterait de leur jeter un sort en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et, qui plus est, en présence du Professeur Dumbledore. En revanche, un empoisonnement aurait été fort fâcheux. Lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt heures et que les desserts apparurent sur les tables, le plafond ensorcelé, jusque là assombrie par d'épais nuages mais calme se mit à pleuvoir violemment. Les élèves s'empressèrent de se couvrir le visage. Certains se réfugièrent même sous les tables, Spencer la première avec un piaillement pitoyable. Pendant un instant, ce fut l'affolement dans toute la salle. En effet, le plafond magique était enchanté pour imiter le ciel mais il ne s'agissait que de reproduire son apparence, pas d'en subir les désagréments ! Il semblait donc que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort pour altérer son fonctionnement. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que les Maraudeurs qui étaient calmement assis sur leurs chaises tandis que les autres élèves cédaient à la panique. Une fois que tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, on put remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que des morceaux de papier. Des centaines, milliers, voire même milliards de morceaux de papier ! Et, sur chacun d'eux, on pouvait admirer encore une fois les cinq Serpentards dans leurs costumes de Halloween. L'image avait été modifiée de façon a leur faire entamer une danse des plus ridicules qui fit éclater la Grande Salle en rires bruyants pendant plusieurs minutes. Seule la table la plus proche de la porte se répandait en cris de rage et poings levés. Même quelques professeurs ne purent retenir leurs sourires et le Professeur McGonagall dut se mordre la joue pour garder son air austère.

Lily se surprit à chercher le regard de James et ressentit un vif pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son regard était tourné vers la table des Serpentard. En effet, James observait Viktoria depuis plusieurs minutes avec un regard perplexe. La jeune fille ne s'était jointe ni aux éclats de rire de la plupart des élèves, ni à la colère de ses camarades vert et argent. Au contraire, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette malgré l'abondance de nourriture. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression soucieuse et la peau de son front se pliait légèrement. Elle paraissait concentrée sur quelque chose qui dépassait tout ce qui pouvait avoir lieu dans la salle. James ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieuse ni aussi préoccupée. Lily, tournant alors son regard, ressentit quant à elle une sorte de brûlure dans son ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture, exquise comme toujours, qu'elle avait ingurgitée au banquet. Ainsi donc James Potter préférait regarder cette prétentieuse de Jugson ? Soit ! Elle avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui de toute manière. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers lui en premier lieu. Le cœur lourd, elle détourna son regard blessé sur sa droite et rencontra celui de Michael, son binôme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire impeccable, tout comme ses dents, auquel elle répondit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Satisfaite de voir que quelqu'un la percevait dans sa juste valeur, elle reprit sa discussion avec Mary. Taylor, quant à elle, riait aux blagues de Darren. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius les observait d'un air anormalement pensif. Quand James s'arracha à sa contemplation songeuse, il aperçut Lily en train d'échanger des regards complices avec Michael. Morose, il se mit à tracer du bout de sa fourchette divers motifs dans la crème du gâteau qui recouvrait son assiette dorée. Il avait perdu tout appétit.


	6. Victoire

**Chapitre 7 : Victoire**

La semaine suivante, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor affrontait celle de Serpentard. Autant dire que la tension entre les deux maisons, déjà plutôt intense, était à son comble ! Il ne se passait pas un entre-cours sans au moins une altercation entre des partisans d'équipes rivales et l'infirmerie était remplie d'élèves s'étant retrouvés affublés de protubérances animales ou ayant subi diverses transformations physiques. Pour éviter ce genre de désagréments avant le match, les membres des deux équipes de Quidditch ainsi que leurs amis ne se déplaçaient qu'accompagnés de sortes de gardes du corps, ce qui provoquait de nombreux retards en cours. Les paris se multipliaient pour savoir qui allait gagner cette première étape du tournoi et quelle serait la différence de points. Même les professeurs semblaient impatient de connaître l'issue de ce premier match puisqu'il déterminerait les autres affrontements de l'année ainsi que les possibilités pour chaque maison de remporter la Coupe. Toutefois, ceux qui subissaient le plus les conséquences de l'imminence de la rencontre étaient évidemment les joueurs eux-mêmes. En effet, leur jeune capitaine était bien décidée à ce que son équipe remporte la Coupe pour la troisième année consécutive et était prête à sacrifier ses soirées pour cela. Les entraînements avaient donc été rallongés trois semaines avant et ils avaient lieu désormais quatre fois par semaine. Ils duraient jusque tard le soir et il faisait souvent nuit lorsque James, Sirius et Taylor regagnaient leurs dortoirs respectifs avec les membres endoloris mais la satisfaction d'avoir accompli un entraînement intensif et prometteur. En revanche, le réveil le lendemain matin se révélait bien plus désagréable.

Les deux équipes rivalisaient d'efforts et de prouesse pour essayer d'impressionner leur adversaire. Elles se disputaient régulièrement le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner, tant et si bien que Mme Bibine avait dû instaurer des plages horaires réservées à l'une ou l'autre maison après qu'une énième dispute entre Marlene McKinnon et Bertram Aubrey, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, ait failli tourner à l'affrontement physique. Autant dire que l'épuisement à la fois physique et moral des joueurs se faisait sentir en dehors du terrain. Et bien entendu, les professeurs continuaient de leur donner des montagnes de devoirs. Heureusement, Remus prenait sur le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait pour aider James et Sirius dans leur travail. Il devait, de plus, surveiller ses arrières dans les couloirs pour échapper à sa partenaire de travail. En effet, celle-ci s'était prise d'un béguin pour lui et ne cessait de le coller. Remus, bien qu'il la trouvât très gentille, n'éprouvait pas de sentiments particuliers à son égard et, même si cela avait été le cas, il aurait tout fait pour la repousser. Personne ne méritait pas un monstre comme lui. Si elle l'avait connu sous son véritable jour, jamais elle ne serait tombée sous son charme. Cependant, ne pouvant révéler son terrible secret, il s'appliquait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien espérer. Ses amis, qui n'avaient pas conscience de l'importance des complexes du jeune homme par rapport à lui-même, prenaient cela comme une plaisanterie et taquinaient régulièrement Remus à ce sujet sans comprendre la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'une fille montrait le moindre intérêt envers lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une telle relation avec qui que ce soit.

Le fonctionnement des binômes n'était d'ailleurs pas facilité par l'imminence de la compétition, surtout lorsque les deux élèves faisaient partie d'équipes concurrentes, comme cela était le cas pour Sirius et Evan. Leur relation, déjà compliquée par la blague de Halloween qui n'avait pas été très bien reçu du côté des Serpentard, se résumait désormais à des échanges de grognements et de regards assassins. Les seuls véritables mots qu'ils employaient pour s'adresser la parole étaient des insultes et plus d'un professeur les avait exclus de son cours à cause de leur incapacité de se conduire calmement en présence de l'autre. Taylor et Spencer semblaient se haïr plus que jamais mais elles avaient au moins la maturité, plutôt surprenant de la part de Spencer, de se contenir pendant les périodes de cours.

Les Serpentards avaient répondu au tour que les Maraudeurs leur avaient joué avec, pour une fois, quelque peu de subtilité et de discrétion. Ils avaient ensorcelé leurs plumes de manière à ce que chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'écrire leur nom, celles-ci remplaçaient les lettres pour former des injures obscènes et offensantes. Ils avaient profité d'un moment où les quatre amis étaient assis à la bibliothèque pour accomplir leur méfait. Le problème avait été résolu par l'emprunt de plumes appartenant à leurs camarades. Cependant, n'ayant pas trouvé de contre-sort au moment où ils se rendirent compte du mauvais tour et ne pouvant demander la plume de quelqu'un d'autre sans risquer d'être soupçonnés de tricherie, ils avaient été contraints de rendre leurs copies telles quelles lors du devoir surveillé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le lundi matin suivant le week-end de Halloween. Inutile de préciser que le visage du Professeur Sawbridge à la vue de leur travail avait été révélateur du degré de grossièreté de ces sobriquets et qu'elle avait, en conséquence, retiré une somme de points assez importante à leur maison, malgré leurs tentatives réitérées d'expliquer la situation. Sa réaction aurait été particulièrement comique si les Maraudeurs n'en avaient pas été la cause malgré eux. Ces derniers n'avaient pas riposté cette fois, préférant se consacrer au travail et au match de Quidditch pour le moment. Leur nouvelle attrapeuse, une Deuxième Année du nom de Rosalie Etherbroke, était plutôt douée et l'équipe sentait qu'ils étaient sur le chemin d'une nouvelle victoire.

Un soir, au terme d'une séance particulièrement épuisante au terme de laquelle Taylor, par irritation, avait fini par administrer un coup sec sur le crâne de Sirius avec sa propre batte, ils croisèrent Viktoria et Spencer qui se disputaient à mi-voix dans l'entrée. Les deux jeunes filles interrompirent leur conversation à l'arrivée des Gryffondors mais gardèrent un air consterné. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient pu comprendre avant qu'elles ne remarquent leur présence furent « dois accepter » « immense privilège » « ne peux pas renier ton sang ». James se demanda quelle pourrait bien être cette décision qui serait si bénéfique à sa partenaire de travail selon son amie. En tout cas, Viktoria ne semblait pas aussi convaincue.

En cours de métamorphose, le lundi suivant, ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui forma les binômes de travail pour que les élèves s'entraînent à la métamorphose corporelle. Ces derniers, qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la dernière occasion par laquelle on leur avait imposé un partenaire, protestèrent vivement mais il semblait que leur professeur, habituellement sévère, avait décidé de faire preuve d'indulgence envers ses étudiants, ou bien de s'assurer un minimum de sécurité pour une fois. En effet, elle s'arrangea pour mettre ensemble des élèves qui s'entendaient bien, ou en tout cas suffisamment bien pour ne pas faire exploser sa salle. Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise – et le bonheur – de James lorsque son nom fut appelé avec celui de Lily. Il fut extrêmement reconnaissant envers son professeur, et il lui sembla même, l'espace d'une seconde, que celle-ci lui faisait un clin d'œil. Mais il avait dû faire erreur. Ce fut tout sourire qu'il se dirigea vers sa camarade, et celle-ci n'eut apparemment pas le cœur de lui adresser un regard noir. Elle se contenta de se montrer parfaitement indifférente à cette information.

« Salut Lily ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ça allait bien, il y a cinq minutes, répondit simplement Lily

\- Et ça ira encore mieux après ! Répondit James

\- Bien, dit le Professeur McGonagall, si je vous ai mis par deux aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous allons nous entraîner aux métamorphoses liées à la bouche. Que nous avons vues théoriquement la semaine dernière. Comme vous le savez, il s'agit d'une des formes de métamorphose les plus dangereuses pour ce qui est du visage avec celle des yeux. Puisque ce cours ne dure qu'une heure, je n'aurai pas le temps d'observer chacun d'entre-vous un par un. Je vais donc vous demander de pratiquer chacun votre tour les sorts sur vous-même sous la surveillance de votre partenaire. Vous devrez vous assurer que les sorts sont correctement effectués par votre partenaire afin qu'il ne se mette pas en danger. En cas de blessure ou d'erreur, il va falloir que vous réagissiez très rapidement. Surtout si les voies respiratoires sont obstruées ! Ai-je été assez claire ? Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre. Bien, allez-y. »

Lily et James se mirent donc au travail, chacun leur tour. Les sorts à pratiquer concernaient surtout les lèvres et les dents. En effet, quel intérêt y avait-il à modifier la taille de sa langue ? Lily commença par faire enfler sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'épaisseur de son pouce – fort heureusement, ça n'était pas douloureux – puis la fit revenir à sa dimension initiale. James, quant à lui, se mit en tête de faire le pitre pour faire rire Lily en se creusant un immense écart entre les dents du haut. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'humour de son partenaire et se détendit visiblement au fur et à mesure que la séance avançait. Elle tenta ensuite de modifier ses dents.

« Dentusaugmento ! S'exclama-t-elle, Euh... Dentesaugmento ! Pff, j'arrive jamais à prononcer cette... ah !

Lily fut forcée de s'interrompre car le sort, qu'elle avait effectivement réussi à lancer, était plus puissant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et ses canines grandissaient à une vitesse fulgurante. En panique, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour tenter de stopper la croissance, sans succès. Les élèves à proximité, ayant entendu son exclamation, la fixaient désormais avec un mélange de peur et de fascination tandis que ses dents atteignaient peu à peu son menton. Heureusement pour elle, James réagit rapidement et lança immédiatement un contre-sort qui diminua la longueur de ses canines jusqu'à ce qu'elles reprennent leur aspect habituel. Soulagée, Lily referma la bouche pour tâter la zone endommagée avec sa langue. Tout semblait remit en place. Elle allait remercier James lorsque celui-ci déclara :

« Attends, fais-voir... »

Et il posa sa main gauche sur sa lèvre supérieure sous le prétexte de la soulever pour vérifier que tout était bien. Cela sans même lui demander la permission ! Il pressa trois doigts contre sa lèvre, caressant au passage la peau de sa partenaire.

« Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien » souffla-t-il

Lily fut trop choquée, à la fois par ce qu'il venait de se passer et par son geste, pour réagir. En tant normal, elle lui aurait servi un « Non mais ça va pas ? » agrémenté d'une claque pour avoir osé la toucher ainsi. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était la douceur et la chaleur des doigts de James. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que le moment s'éternise, elle se surprit même à clore les paupières pour savourer pleinement ce contact inattendu. Pendant ce temps, James n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir osé accomplir ce geste, et surtout que Lily ne soit pas encore en train de l'agresser verbalement voire physiquement. Il se sentait comme électrisé par ce toucher inespéré. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pas encore. Il n'osait pas même rencontrer le regard de Lily de peur de briser cet instant de perfection.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas lui qui y mit fin, mais plutôt la voix autoritaire – et, il lui sembla, presque sèche – de leur professeur.

« Bon, il est presque l'heure maintenant. »

James sursauta et retira immédiatement sa main tandis que Lily ouvrit les yeux – il réalisa seulement qu'elle les avait fermés – et se racla bruyamment la gorge et réajustant nerveusement son chemisier. Ils échangèrent un regard ébahi pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers leur directrice de maison qui parlait toujours.

« … pour la prochaine fois sont au tableau. Je vous remercie de votre conduite responsable pendant ce cours, même pour les plus... turbulents d'entre vous.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Lui assura-t-il

La classe éclata en bavardages tandis que chacun rassemblait ses affaires.

\- Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que je dois te remercier, Potter. Sans toi, j'aurais finie en vampire

\- Ça t'aurait sans doute bien allé, rit James

\- Oui, peut-être, reprit Lily, en tout cas... Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. T'es un bon partenaire de métamorphose.

Elle lui sourit avant de rougir quelque peu.

\- Ben, merci, fit James qui, surpris, ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

Il en avait presque renversé sa bouteille d'encre.

\- À plus alors, dit Lily d'un air gêné avec un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre ses amis

\- C'est ça, répondit James avec un regard un peu absent

Ces cinq dernière minutes venaient-elles vraiment d'avoir lieu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient un goût de victoire.

Ses amis, qui avaient entendu la fin de la conversation, arrivèrent vers lui et il se dépêcha de finir de ranger ses affaires.

\- Je vois que Lily Disdain s'est laissée apprivoiser aujourd'hui ! » plaisanta Sirius avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle et une fois que la rousse et ses amis furent hors de portée.

James laissa échapper un rire et attendit un instant avant de répondre en accélérant légèrement son rythme de marche. Il dut cependant s'arrêter car le couloir fut soudainement traversé par une Serpentard poursuivie par Peeves qui, pour on ne sait quelle raison (sûrement même qu'il n'y en avait aucune autre que son amusement personnel, comme souvent quand Peeves était impliqué), lui lançait des yeux de salamandre, vision qui provoqua chez Peter un grimace de dégoût.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Patmol, finit-il par répliquer, faisant fi de cette interruption pour le moins singulière, mais le vrai Bénédict, c'est toi ! Et on sait tous qui est ta Béatrice...

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues, James, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, si tu te crois drôle ! »

\- Mais oui, mais oui, on sait comment ça commence toujours... Le taquina James alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la Grande Salle

\- Et comment ça finit surtout ! Pouffa Remus

Sirius, lui, ne dit plus rien. À quelques mètres d'eux, Taylor Hale riait avec ses amis. Comme si elle pouvait sentir leur présence, ou peut-être tout simplement machinalement, elle s'interrompit lorsque les Maraudeurs atteignirent la table et tourna son regard bleu étincelant vers eux.

La nuit précédant le match, James rêva qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain avec son balai. Son équipe était en train de gagner. Cependant, en essayant de marquer dans les anneaux adverses, il réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il en lâcha me Souafle, que les poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe se dépêchèrent de lui dérober, ce qui leur permit de remonter leur score. Pendant ce temps, James, impuissant, tentait de cacher ce qu'il pouvait avec le manche de son Nimbus 1200 tout en continuant de jouer. Mais ça n'était pas facile car Lysander Flint, un poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait décidé de se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. James se débattit, tout en gardant une main devant son corps, et finit par enfoncer ses oncles dans le bras de son adversaire qui se cramponnait à lui, lui arrachant un juron. Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à s'en décrocher, en lui enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la peau, il se rendit compte que Flint et lui étaient toujours au sol et que l'équipe de Serpentard venait de remporter le match. Alors qu'un énorme Cognard s'écrasait subitement sur son crâne, il se réveilla enfin.

Recouvert de sueur, il se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, persuadé qu'il devait rejoindre immédiatement le terrain de Quidditch. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejeter ses lourdes couvertures sur le côté, il aperçu la Lune par la fenêtre de la chambre et réalisa que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : ce rêve n'était pas prémonitoire. Il se rallongea donc mais ne réussit pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il finit par s'habiller et sortit dans le parc pour s'échauffer.

Lorsqu'il rejoint ses amis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle bourdonnait d'effervescence tant l'événement était décisif pour le reste de la saison. Même à la table des professeurs, chacun avait choisi, de manière plus ou moins officielle, son camp. Seule le Professeur Pytiah, qui enseignait la Divination, avait déclaré connaître par avance l'issue de la rencontre. Sous le regard dubitatif du Professeur McGonagall, elle avait déclaré, de son ton le plus mystique, en agitant la lourde masse de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, que le résultat surprendrait tout le monde car il y aurait un coup de théâtre final particulièrement inattendu.

Les trois quarts de l'école avaient revêtu les couleurs rouge-et-or tandis que la table la plus proche de la porte ne formait plus qu'une seule marée vert-et-argent. Celle-ci et celle de Gryffondor étaient de loin les plus bruyantes. Seuls les joueurs des deux équipes restaient relativement silencieux, tâchant de se concentrer sur la rencontre. Les Maraudeurs, incomplets car la Pleine Lune empêchait Remus d'assister au match, échangèrent à peine quelques mots avant qu'il ne fut temps pour James et Sirius de rejoindre les vestiaires. Ils y enfilèrent leur tenue avec fébrilité pendant que Marlene tentait de tenir un discoures encourageant. Cependant, sa voix tremblait tellement qu'elle se résolut à écourter sa déclaration et sortit sur le terrain une fois changée. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine de l'équipe et elle avait terriblement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Taylor partit la rejoindre pour la rassurer tandis que le reste de l'équipe continuait de discuter des différentes tactiques à appliquer. Pendant ce temps, Peter s'installait seul dans les gradins de Gryffondor, Remus étant obligé de rester à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante peu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Une fois l'heure de la rencontre arrivée, les deux équipes prirent place sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de la foule, mais aussi sous les sifflets des Serpentards pour l'équipe rouge-et-or. Mme Bibine leur rappela qu'il devaient garder un esprit sportif, ce qui fit amèrement sourire l'équipe de Gryffondor. Comme si les Serpentards étaient capables d'être fair-play ! Elle demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Bertram écrasa la main de Marlene dans la sienne, deux fois plus large, en lui adressant un sourire mauvais auquel elle répondit par une grimace en tentant de masquer, par orgueil, l'horrible douleur qui assaillait ses doigts. Madame Bibine se tenait prête à libérer les balles de la lourde malle dans laquelle elles étaient enchaînées et, après avoir ordonné aux joueurs d'enfourcher leurs balais, ils décollèrent à son coup de sifflet. Une fois que tout le monde fut à sa place sur le terrain, Madame Bibine lança le Souafle dans l'espace qui séparait les deux équipes et les six poursuiveurs se jetèrent dessus. Ce fut Evan qui l'attrapa et fit une passe à ses coéquipiers qui, déjà, fonçaient vers les buts adverses.

« C'est parti pour un nouveau match de Quidditch que je vous ferai l'honneur de commenter pendant toute cette année ! » retentit, depuis l'estrade du commentateur, une voix familière que James reconnut, avec le plus grand effarement, comme appartenant à une de ses camarades de Gryffondor de Septième Année. Il s'agissait de Brittany Cave, une fille de petite taille aux cheveux ondulés oscillant entre le blond et le roux et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle possédait une voix aigu et traînante qui, combinée à d'incessantes remarques généralement impertinentes et relevant d'une relative stupidité, avaient la faculté d'agacer jusqu'au plus patient des professeurs, c'est-à-dire le Professeur Flitwick.

Elle était une ancienne petite-amie de Sirius qu'il avait fini par quitter, tant elle était insupportable et inintéressante. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'être avec elle en premier lieu. Celle-ci, en dehors de la courte période qu'avait duré sa relation avec Sirius, n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour le Quidditch et il paraissait fort douteux qu'elle puisse détenir la moindre connaissance dans ce domaine. On ne pouvait donc que s'interroger sur sa présence au poste de commentatrice des matches de Quidditch de Poudlard. Cependant, un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du Professeur McGonagall suffit à confirmer les soupçons de James : Brittany avait été choisie car personne d'autre ne s'était présenté pour remplacer Barry Bradley, un Serdaigle qui avait obtenu ses A.S.P.I.C.S. l'année précédente et il ne faisait nul doute que la directrice adjointe regrettait déjà cette décision qui lui avait été en quelque sorte imposée. Il ne s'agissait sans doute pour Brittany que d'un nouveau moyen de se faire remarquer par toute l'école.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous James ? Le match a commencé ! »

La voix de Sirius le sortit de sa rêverie et, avec un geste reconnaissance envers son ami, James se dirigea vers le camp des Serpentards dont les poursuiveurs avait perdu le Souafle au profit des Gryffondors. Une tornade blonde volait droit en sa direction mais fut stoppée par un Cognard qui lui cogna violemment le bras et elle fut forcée de laisser échapper, à son tour, le Souafle dans un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Ça va aller Hale ? lui demanda Sirius avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux

\- T'inquiètes Black, lui répondit l'intéressée avec un léger sourire, garde plutôt un œil sur le match »

Avec un signe de tête, il s'éloigna vers le milieu du terrain d'où il donna un coup de batte si puissant qu'il envoya le second Cognard en plein dans les... parties sensibles de Melvyn, l'auteur du coup qui avait atteint Taylor. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe vert-et-argent avait marqué quarante points tandis que les Gryffondors n'en étaient qu'à dix. Alors que Marlene s'apprêtait à recevoir le Souafle de James, Lysander entra volontairement en collision avec elle tout en levant les mains dans un signe d'innocence.

« Faute, hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor

\- Un boutenchoc délibéré, c'est absolument inadmissible, cria Madame Bibine après un coup de sifflet, Un penalty pour Gryffondor !

James fut désigné pour le tirer. Il leva doucement sa main en laissant dévier ses yeux vers la gauche et...

\- Ouais !

Comme prévu, Bertram s'était jeté à gauche pendant que le Souafle traversait le cercle de droite.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que... ? Oh ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! » s'écria Brittany qui avait visiblement été interrompue en pleine séance de lecture de Sorcière Hebdo par un ostensible raclement de gorge du Professeur McGonagall.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, l'équipe de Gryffondor menait de deux cent cinq points à soixante. Le stade résonnait de l'enthousiasme des trois-quarts de l'école qui étaient ravis de voir l'équipe de Serpentard perdre. Le Professeur Slughorn, directeur des Serpentard, affichait lui une mine assez renfrognée. Cela faisait désormais quelques minutes que Brittany commentait les tenues des Serpentard dont elle jugeait que la teinte verte leur donnait un air triste. Elle trouvait que Thomas Zeller, un poursuiveur de Quatrième Année, semblait particulièrement empoté dans ses vêtements qui étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui et qui soulignaient son manque évident de musculature. Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé sous les quolibets des supporters vert-et-argent qui, étant déjà en train de subir une cuisante défaite, n'appréciaient pas que leurs joueurs soient humiliés en public, qui plus est par une écervelée de Gryffondor.

« Enfin, fit Brittany sur un ton détaché, on peut toujours se demander ce que fabrique Rosalie Etherbroke à se promener dans diverses directions sur le terrain en regardant tranquillement autour d'elle au lieu d'aller marquer dans le camp d'en face.

\- ELLE CHERCHE LE VIF D'OR ! vociféra le Professeur McGonagall, le visage rouge de colère

\- Ah ! Vous voulez dire la petite balle dorée qui vole près de l'oreille gauche de Julia Jenkins ? » lui répondit-elle sur un ton intrigué.

Évidemment, cette phrase provoqua un immense mouvement sur le terrain puisque les deux attrapeurs adversaires essayaient de se diriger le plus vite possible vers la pauvre gardienne de Gryffondor qui ne savait plus où se mettre tandis que les autres joueurs s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Melvyn profita de ce moment de grande confusion pour envoyer, d'un coup plein de rage, un Cognard vers Rosalie qui, focalisée sur son objectif, ne vit pas le danger arriver et le reçut en plein dans le ventre ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber de son balai. Heureusement pour elle, Taylor eut le réflexe de s'élancer à toute vitesse quelques mètres plus bas pour la rattraper à bout de bras. Désemparé à la vue de leur unique chance de gagner le match s'effondrant au sol, James décida qu'il était à son tour de faire quelque chose. Voyant que toute l'attention du stade était dirigée sur Regulus Black, il empoigna le Souafle qui était toujours en sa possession et le lança à bout de bras vers les anneaux de l'autre équipe en priant de toutes ses forces qu'il passe à travers.

Dans les tribunes, la tension était à son comble. Les spectateurs rouge-et-or, eux, n'avaient pas manqué de voir l'ultime manœuvre de James et priaient pour qu'elle réussisse. Le Professeur McGonagall serrait son chapeau si fort entre ses doigts que ses jointures viraient au blanc, le Professeur Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils avec concentration et le Professeur Sawbridge s'agrippa soudainement à la main du Professeur Feronia. À leur droite, le Professur Pytiah ne semblait pas vouloir croire à sa propre chance. Le stade entier s'était comme figé dans l'attente de la prochaine action. Il semblait que tout un avenir s'y jouait.

Alors, au moment où les doigts du jeune Black allaient se refermer sur la minuscule balle dorée qu'il lèverait ensuite dans un signe de victoire, un miracle se produisit : le Souafle effleura la main de Bertram, qui avait repris ses esprits juste à temps pour se jeter à sa droite, et traversa l'anneau doré à l'instant même où les Serpentards poussaient des cris de joie.

« C'est incroyable ! Potter réussit à marquer un dernier but juste avant que le frère du crétin qui me sert d'ex n'attrape le vif d'or ce qui nous donne un score 215 points pour Gryffondor à 210 points pour Serpentard ! Gryffondor remporte ce premier match de la saison ! » cria Brittany qui semblait pour une fois très attentive.

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans les gradins. Le Professeur McGonagall dut même effacer une larme de joie à ce retournement de situation tout bonnement miraculeux. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit lui de son mieux pour dissimuler toute trace de satisfaction sur son visage. En tant que Directeur de Poudlard, il n'avait pas à prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre maison. Mais tout de même ! Gryffondor ! Sa propre maison où il avait passé sept merveilleuses années... Derrière lui, le Professeur Sawbridge baissa les yeux sur sa propre main liée à celle de son voisin et, rougissant, tous deux s'écartèrent quelque peu avec une paire de sourires gênés assortis. Le Professeur Pytiah, quant à elle, clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle avait prévu ce dénouement, pourtant imprévisible, depuis le début mais que personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Tandis que Regulus Black resserrait son poing autour du vif d'or, mécontent de s'être une nouvelle fois fait voler la vedette par son frère aîné et ses amis, James se retrouva pris dans l'étroite étreinte de ses coéquipiers qui le félicitaient aussi bruyamment que possible et se laissa aller à l'ivresse de la victoire. Pressé contre cette masse de corps, il leva les yeux vers les gradins une dernière fois et, au loin, dans la foule, aperçut une silhouette à la chevelure flamboyante qui applaudissait de toutes ses forces.


	7. Opération Séduction

**Chapitre 8 : Opération Séduction**

« Qu'en dites vous monsieur Potter ? »

La voix découragée du Professeur Sawbridge sortit James de sa somnolence. De nombreuses nuits passées sur ses devoirs accumulés après le match de Quidditch l'avaient privé d'une partie de son sommeil si bien qu'il avait contracté la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir en cours.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit-il d'un air hagard

\- Je vous demandais ce que vous sachiez sur les vampires ! Lui dit elle d'un ton désormais plus agacé

\- Mais, c'est du niveau de Troisième Année ça madame ! On l'a déjà fait avec le Professeur Twonk. Fit James, se rappelant avoir détesté ce cours quelques années auparavant.

\- Merci monsieur Potter mais je connais le programme de mon cours. Vous avez en effet étudié de manière assez générale les vampires durant votre Troisième Année à Poudlard mais nous allons y revenir d'un point de vue plus anthropologique, si je puis me permettre d'utiliser ce terme. » Quelques Serpentards levèrent des regards hébétés à l'entente de mots qui n'avaient jamais fait partie de leur vocabulaire et Sirius et Remus se regardèrent en pouffant de rire « Je remarque cependant que vous étiez trop occupé à dormir sur votre table pour écouter mes explications ! » lui répliqua-t-elle en le toisant de son regard sévère.

Qu'il était désagréable d'avoir en face de soi des étudiants qui ne cherchaient même pas à masquer leur désintérêt total pour son cours ! « Vous m'écrirez donc deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour le prochain cours. Bien, quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui monsieur Trador ?

Satisfait d'avoir été désigné à la place de James, Michael se mit à réciter à toute vitesse :

\- Un vampire est un mort-vivant se nourrissant du sang des vivants afin d'en tirer sa force vitale. Ils sont considérés comme des êtres et non des animaux. N'importe quel être humain, sorcier ou moldu, peut devenir un vampire, même si un vampire possédant des pouvoirs magiques est nettement plus dangereux. En effet, puisque le sujet meurt lors de la transformation, il perd son âme dans le processus. Elle peut lui être restituée à l'aide du sort _Reddere Anima_ mais elle reste altérée et instable et ne peut...

\- Faut vraiment que tu fasses gaffe James, c'est déjà la troisième fois que tu t'endors en cours cette semaine ! Lui dit Remus avec un air soucieux

\- Oui enfin c'est pas de ma faute si son cours est aussi inintéressant ! Quand on fait des duels je m'endors pas mais là c'était vraiment trop dur. Surtout que je vois vraiment pas à quoi ça sert de refaire un cours de Troisième Année.

\- Tout à fait, monsieur Trador, dit le Professeur Sawbridge avec un sourire vers son élève

\- C'est sûr que là c'est franchement inutile ! Enfin au moins elle t'as pas collé.

\- Encore heureux ! Y a la moitié de la classe qui dort alors elle peut pas caser tout le monde. Et Herbert ronfle tellement fort que même Sirius l'entend ! »

Herbert était un surnom occasionnellement employé pour désigner Peter. Il s'agissait du prénom que lui avait attribué le professeur de Divination lors de leur premier cours en Troisième Année. Celle-ci avait prétendu être capable de deviner les noms de tous les élèves de la classe juste en explorant leur aura. Elle avait ainsi déclaré que l'élève à sa gauche s'appelait Herbert. Lorsqu'on l'avait contredit, elle s'était contentée de répondre, avec son intonation la plus condescendante, qu'il s'agissait de son nom spirituel mais que cette science était de toute façon bien trop compliquée pour des sorciers de Premier Cycle. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle avait continué de le nommer ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, à la plus grande hilarité de ses camarades chez qui l'habitude avait perduré. Peter était donc affalé sur sa table dans une position assez grotesque et émettait des ronflements si bruyants que sa voisine ne cessait de le fixer d'un air gêné tandis que Sirius, à l'autre bout de la classe, était pris d'un fou rire. Heureusement pour la jeune professeur ainsi que ses élèves, la cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard, faisant sursauter les quelques assoupis, sauf Peter.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de lui et laissa tomber le lourd ouvrage qu'elle utilisait pour faire son cours juste à côté de son crâne, ce qui le fit enfin quitter les bras de Morphée.

« Monsieur Pettigrow ! »

Peter leva les yeux vers elle, quelque peu effrayé. Il était rare que le Professeur Sawbridge s'énerve, mais lorsque c'était le cas, on le sentait généralement passer.

« C'est déjà la troisième fois en une semaine que je vous surprend en train de dormir dans mon cours. J'ignore ce qui provoque en vous une telle fatigue mais ma classe n'est pas un dortoir. Étant donné le nombre d'heures que vous avez passées assoupis ici, j'estime que des retenues tous les mardis pendant trois semaines pourront rattraper ce retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter déglutit mais ne la contredit pas. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la classe.

« Bien, pour le prochain cours vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin sur le sort _Reddere Anima_, et deux pour vous, monsieur Potter. Voilà qui devrait vous tenir éveillé pendant un bon moment ! Lui dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer, elle changera pas d'avis.

Viktoria fit une courte pause, comme pris d'une hésitation, puis continua avec un sourire engageant : Par contre, j'ai rien à faire ce soir, Spencer a décidé d'aller à ce stupide club de Slug. On peut se rejoindre à la Bibliothèque ? »

Quelque peu surpris, James accepta avec joie sa proposition et en oublia toute sa colère envers le Professeur Sawbridge.

Lorsque James prit le chemin de son dortoir ce soir-là, ce fut l'esprit empli de la satisfaction d'avoir achevé un devoir complet qui dépassait même les deux rouleaux demandés par sa professeur et le cœur plein d'espoir à propos de ses relations avec Viktoria qui ne cessaient de s'améliorer. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et elle devenait une véritable amie à ses yeux. Celle-ci avait tout de même séché un dîner au club du Professeur Slughorn pour l'aider ! Elle passait de moins en moins de temps à insulter les Gryffondors avec les autres Serpentards et, quand cela arrivait, elle ne manquait pas d'adresser un clin d'œil discret à James.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle lui avait raconté comment, en chemin pour venir le retrouver à la bibliothèque, elle avait entendu des bruits venant d'un placard à balai et avait surpris Mary et Steven à l'intérieur en train de s'embrasser et à moitié dénudés. Celui-ci avait apparemment rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, en bon Poufsouffle qu'il était, et avait débuté un long monologue pour tenter d'expliquer la situation qui était des plus cocasses. Cependant, étant quelque peu effrayé par Viktoria à cause de son appartenance à la maison de Serpentard et de sa réputation, il avait été parfaitement incapable de la regarder dans les yeux et de terminer une seule de ses phrases. Ainsi, Viktoria avait fini par lui dire que, même si elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisaient dans ce placard à balai, de toute façon, la plupart des élèves se fichaient bien de la vie privée de ces minables de Poufsouffle. Elle avait conclu son récit par une remarque méprisante sur le visage de Steven et se déclara surprise qu'il ait réussi à se trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir. James, trop habitué à ces insultes pour vraiment y prêter attention, se contenta de rire en imaginant la tête du jeune homme face à sa coéquipière.

Les deux élèves avaient fini par devoir se reloger dans un passage secret du troisième étage pour continuer à discuter car la bibliothèque fermait à huit heures et Madame Pince n'avait pas peur d'ensorceler de lourds ouvrages pour qu'ils se mettent à frapper les retardataires jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci quittent la salle. Enfin, ils avaient dû se séparer aux alentours de minuit car Peeves les avait repérés et s'était mis à chanter à plein poumons des grossièretés pour attirer Rusard afin qu'ils se fassent punir.

Au moment où James entra dans la salle commune, la poitrine encore secouée de rires au souvenir des plaisanteries échangées pendant la soirée, il entendit le bruit d'un encrier qui se brisait sur le sol. Il aperçut alors Lily qui était écroulée sur une table située dans un coin sombre de la pièce, profondément endormie. Se disant que cela n'était sans doute pas une position très confortable et qu'il se faisait tard, James s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. À la lueur de la Lune qui brillait à travers les antiques vitres de la salle commune, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Sa joue pâle recouverte de quelques discrètes mais charmantes tâches de rousseur posée sur son parchemin, sa chevelure rousse étalée sur la table, s'accordant magnifiquement avec le bois acajou de la table, et ses yeux clos donnaient une image angélique et James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de perturber un sommeil si paisible. Il posa néanmoins la main sur son épaule gauche et la secoua délicatement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent alors :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faible tandis que James se perdait dans les profondeurs émeraudes de ses yeux

\- Oh ! Euh … je crois que tu t'es endormie et euh... je me suis dit... 'fin... vaudrait mieux que tu rentres te coucher non ? Lui répondit-il en tentant de regagner ses esprits.

Heureusement, Lily semblait trop engourdie pour remarquer son embarras. Elle jeta quelques regards autour d'elle puis, semblant se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était et de l'heure avancée de la soirée, elle dit :

\- Oh non, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il est déjà cette heure-ci ! Je devais avancer sur mon devoir de Métamorphose... et je me suis endormie ! J'y ai passé toute la soirée, j'ai même séché Slug pour ça !

James se dit que ça n'était pas un si grand sacrifice

\- C'est pas possible, mais comment je vais faire... ? »

Rassemblant ses affaires avec l'aide de James, elle continuait de se sermonner de ne pas avoir réussi à terminer son devoir.

James l'interrompit avec un geste de la main :

\- Oublie la vieille chouette ! Il faut que tu dormes sinon tu seras plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit demain. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du surnom, étonnamment affectif, que les Maraudeurs avaient attribué au Professeur McGonagall. Elle voulut d'abord refuser mais, sentant une immense vague de fatigue la submerger, elle se rangea finalement à son opinion et le laissa l'aider à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Avant de rejoindre le dortoir des filles, elle lui adressa un léger mais franc sourire accompagné d'un « Merci Potter ».

À mesure que les jours raccourcissaient avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, les Préfets se retrouvèrent assignés d'une nouvelle tâche : patrouiller dans le parc avant la tombée de la nuit pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'y était car les portes du château étaient désormais verrouillées à vingt-et-une heures pour éviter tout risque d'intrusion. Ils devaient donc, à tour de rôle selon leur maison, vérifier tous les coins et les recoins de l'immense parc. Ainsi, il était assez tard quand, le mercredi de suivant, quand l'entraînement de Quidditch fut annulé à cause du froid, Remus et Lily s'écroulèrent sur un des canapés de la salle commune.

« Quand je pense que je dois encore faire mon devoir de Métamorphose pour demain, réviser pour le test de Runes de lundi, apprendre les propriétés du Saule Cogneur pour mardi et m'entraîner aux sortilèges d'apparition ! Fit Lily d'un ton éreinté en hochant la tête. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent nous donner autant de devoirs ! Ils croient qu'on est des robots ou quoi ?

\- Des quoi ? Demandèrent James, Sirius et Taylor d'une seule voix

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, leur répondit Remus avec un soupir de lassitude tandis que Mary, qui s'apprêtait à sortir son manuel d'Étude des moldus pour leur lire une définition, reposait son sac d'un air dépité.

\- Tu sais, je peux t'aider à réviser si tu veux ? Proposa James après quelques instants d'hésitation en s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace de ce qui pourrait être pris comme un sarcasme.

Lily le sonda quelques instants du regard avec méfiance avant de répondre.

\- C'est vrai ? Oui ce serait super ! Dit-elle, un peu étonnée, pendant que ses amies et les autres Maraudeurs échangeaient des sourires entendus.

T'es vraiment bon en Métamorphose donc ça pourrait m'aider... Reprit-elle sur un ton pensif

\- Avec plaisir » dit James qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily Evans venait d'accepter de passer du temps avec lui après trois ans de tentatives de séduction avortées ! « Je suis libre mardi soir si tu veux. Continua-t-il sur un ton plein d'assurance

Cependant, Lily grimaça à cette phrase :

\- Ah non, je suis désolée mais mardi c'est pas possible. Je fais mon devoir de Potions avec Michael.

\- C'est ça, dit Mary en levant les sourcil d'un air entendu, votre _devoir._..

\- Oui, notre devoir de Potions ! Va pas chercher des sous-entendus, on est juste amis. Répondit Lily avec fermeté tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

Il était vrai que Michael était assez attirant mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble pour autant. Enfin, pas encore... James sentit comme son ventre se serrer et répliqua péniblement, tout en tentant de masquer son émotion :

\- Non mais je comprends, ça fait rien. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé Michael Trador. Il devait reconnaître cependant que leur mauvaise relation était en partie due à son propre comportement. En effet, Michael était, à son entrée à Poudlard, un garçon de petite taille et plutôt enrobé. Il avait connu une poussée impressionnante d'acné pendant sa Troisième Année. Ainsi, les Maraudeurs s'étaient moqués de lui à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Rien de bien terrible non plus, on était loin du degré de méchanceté qui avait été influé à Rogue, à la fois à cause de son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, mais aussi à cause de sa proximité avec Lily qui rendait James malade de jalousie. Mais assez pour créer une animosité mutuelle. À la rentrée de Cinquième Année, c'était un Michael considérablement grandi et aminci qui était monté dans le train sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades. Toute trace d'acné avait disparue et le beau visage qui était caché dessous depuis si longtemps voyait enfin le jour. Il fut nommé préfet cette année là et rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison au poste de Gardien laissée vacant par Colin Chang. Il devint le garçon le plus convoité de l'école, plus même que Sirius qui était parfois méprisé à cause de son arrogance, et toutes les filles furent à ses pieds. Les Maraudeurs cessèrent alors de s'en prendre à lui mais gardèrent une certaine amertume à son égard.

En cet instant précis, il semblait à James que Michael Trador avait surgi dans la pièce pour venir piétiner le peu d'espoir qu'il avait osé générer. Pris d'une bouffée de colère, il entendit à peine la voix navrée de Lily qui se rattrapait :

« Enfin ce sera pour une autre fois hein ? Fit-elle doucement avec un sourire d'excuse

\- Oui, répondit-il désabusé, c'est ça, une autre fois. »

Déçu, il se renfrogna et ne dit plus grand chose jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Lily fronça les sourcils en s'appliquant à ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à la pensée du regard de James lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle et reprit sa conversation sur la dernière chanson de Célestina Moldubec avec Mary, sans grande conviction toutefois.

Le lendemain, James fut tiré de son habituelle somnolence du petit-déjeuner par des exclamations provenant de la table des Poufsouffles.

« S'qui s'passe ? Réussit-il à articuler sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier tandis que Sirius baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, lui octroyant une vue sans pareille sur ses molaires.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Peter, ils ont l'air de regarder quelque chose dans le journal

Le même journal dont Remus était en train de lire la page des sports, complètement oublieux de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Rem', qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dans le journal ? L'interpella Sirius dans un nouveau bâillement

\- Quoi ? Oh, euh... Je sais pas. Attendez

Remus tourna fébrilement les pages en survolant leur contenu jusqu'à s'écrier :

\- Là ! Oh non, encore une attaque de Mangemorts sur des moldus !

Peter et James déplacèrent carafes, verres et autres objets situés sur la table et Remus y étala son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les quatre amis se penchèrent immédiatement dessus.

\- Attendez, Yates comme...Commença Peter

\- Anthony Yates, oui ! Confirma Sirius

James tourna machinalement la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles bien qu'il sût que c'était parfaitement inutile. Non, Anthony Yates n'était pas assis à table à côté de ses camarades qui discutaient bruyamment avec des regards horrifiés et désemparés. Non, il n'était pas près de les rejoindre, car ses parents et sa petite sœur avaient été tués par des Mangemorts.

Le mardi suivant, James se montra irritable toute la journée et refusa de tourner les yeux vers Lily. Il lui semblait que Michael ne cessait de lui jeter des regards arrogants. Il passa tout le cours de Potions à écrabouiller ses ingrédients avec des gestes rageurs tandis que Viktoria tentait de le calmer et de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'obtint cependant que des regards noirs en réponse et finit par abandonner, lui déclarant avec exaspération qu'elle ne lui reparlerait qu'une fois qu'il aurait arrêté de se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans. Une fois arrivé au dîner, l'humeur de James s'était considérablement améliorée. En effet, il avait décidé de ne ne plus perdre son temps à ruminer sa colère contre ce crétin de Serdaigle qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il proposa à ses camarades une escapade nocturne dans le parc de l'école mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, tous deux refusèrent, même Sirius. En même temps, le mardi était le jour où Darren allait à son club de Bavboules. Taylor n'était donc pas accompagnée de son éternel acolyte et se montrait parfois suffisamment conciliante pour plaisanter avec lui. Remus, quant à lui, avait un devoir long et compliqué d'Arithmancie à faire et il comptait sur l'aide de Doug, le frère de Mary. Il proposa à James de les accompagner à la Bibliothèque mais celui-ci s'empressa de décliner, d'autant plus qu'il risquait d'y croiser Lily et son rival. Peter, lui, était toujours collé. Il semblait que tout le monde était occupé ce soir.

Viktoria avait décidé de laisser Potter ruminer tout seul. Il voulait se montrer grognon ? Fort bien ! Mais sans elle. Elle s'appliqua à travailler pendant le reste de l'après-midi et ne tenta plus de faire la conversation. À la fin des cours, elle rejoint Spencer avec soulagement, ce qui n'avait pas été tellement le cas ces derniers temps. Celle-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire et elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en discutant joyeusement. Après le dîner, une fois qu'elle avait regagné sa salle commune, sa chouette, Ludmilla, lui apporta une lettre et un morceau de parchemin. La lettre était couverte d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et décida de la reposer pour repousser l'épreuve de sa lecture. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir dans cette pièce bondée. Elle la fourra dans la poche gauche de sa robe et déplia le morceau de parchemin à la place :

Je suis désolé. Ça te dis de te promener dans le parc pour que je me fasse pardonner ? Je t'attends dans l'entrée à neuf heures moins le quart.

J.

Elle sourit, attendrie, malgré elle, par ces excuses inattendues, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Spencer était en pleine discussion avec Ignotus Knightley et ne remarquerait sans doute même pas son absence. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Merlin, combien elle donnerait pour revenir au temps où leur relation était si simple ! Juste un regard, et elles se comprenaient. Pas besoin de mots. Désormais, les mots qu'elles échangeaient sonnaient creux. Il y avait l'illusion de la joie et de la sincérité, mais en vérité, elles savaient bien toutes les deux que tout n'était plus qu'apparence. Il y avait longtemps que leur relation avait commencé à s'éroder et c'était à des miettes qu'elles s'accrochait pour tenter de sauver toutes ces années passées ensembles, qu'elles n'aient pas été en vain. Viktoria baissa jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, vit qu'il était huit heures quarante et décida de le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle pliait le parchemin pour le glisser dans sa poche droite, ses yeux tombèrent machinalement sur la bague argentée ornée d'un « V » fait d'émeraudes qu'elle portait à l'index gauche. Son estomac se serra quelque peu et la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir lui parut terriblement lourde contre sa hanche. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, au bord des larmes, prit une grande respiration et se mit finalement en marche.

L'entrée était déserte à cette heure-ci, les élèves ayant tous rejoint leurs salles communes ou la bibliothèque. James était adossé à l'immense porte et il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse en la voyant.

« Écoute, commença-t-il d'un ton rapide, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, j'étais énervé et ce...

\- C'est bon, le coupa Viktoria d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, je t'en veux pas.

Il lui sourit à nouveau en silence.

\- Par contre, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu veux sortir dans le parc en plein milieu de la nuit alors que toutes les sorties sont verrouillées et surveillées. Reprit-elle

\- La porte est pas encore fermée, les préfets sont en train de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dehors. Et t'inquiètes pas pour eux, répondit-il d'un ton espiègle en sortant une cape de sa poche, je sais comment faire pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas...

Avec un air triomphant, il tira lentement de sa poche sa cape dinvisibilité.

« Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fait toutes ces bêtises ! » murmura Viktoria en riant cinq minutes plus tard

Ils venaient de dépasser tant bien que mal le Saule Cogneur. Il n'était pas facile de marcher convenablement tout en maintenant leurs corps dissimulés. À quelques mètres d'eux, Rogue était en train de fouiller dans un buisson d'un air mécontent.

« Quel imbécile celui-là ! Dit Viktoria en l'observant. Ça doit être le Serpentard le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais connu. Et j'en ai connu beaucoup, crois-moi ! »

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence et passèrent à côté des serres de Botanique où le Professeur Sawbridge et le Professeur Feronia étaient en train de discuter malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que plus aucun préfet ne traînait dans le parc, ils retirèrent la cape et commencèrent à se promener le long du lac.

« Honnêtement James » c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, « c'est à cause de Lily Evans, hein ? »

Viktoria avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant d'assurance que James ne vit aucun intérêt à tenter de nier. Il acquiesça alors silencieusement et, voyant qu'elle semblait l'écouter avec beaucoup d'intérêt, commença à lui expliquer les raisons de sa colère tout en poussant du bout du pied un caillou qui traînait là. Il finit par se confier à elle à propos de ses sentiments pour la jeune Gryffondor tandis que Viktoria lui faisait part de son inquiétude grandissante face au comportement de Spencer qui se faisait de plus en plus agressif à l'égard des élèves des autres maisons ainsi que son discours qui s'était endurci contre les moldus et les nés-moldus. C'était tout juste si elle reconnaissait encore, en de rares occasions, son amie d'enfance. Ils partagèrent ce soir-là des souvenirs de leurs premières années à Poudlard qui amenèrent beaucoup de rires. Elle lui confia également supporter de moins en moins les autres élèves de sa maison et avoir peur que certains tournent mal. Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit avant de rentrer à l'école par un passage secret. Ils étaient désormais capables de parler de nombreux choses et James se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Au cours de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé en semble, ils avaient discuté des Serpentard, du fait que Viktoria avait cru à la pureté de sang mais n'y croyais plus, de leurs familles, de la frustration de Viktoria – pourtant excellente joueuse de Quidditch – de n'avoir jamais pu faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison car ils ne prenaient pas de filles... Le seul sujet tabou était Spencer Selwyn. L'unique fois où James avait eu le malheur de l'aborder sans que ce ne soit Viktoria qui la mentionne en premier, elle s'était refermée comme une huître et lui avait répliqué qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Ce soir-là, James se mit au lit en se disant que sa soirée n'avait pas été perdue finalement...

Lily s'était, quant à elle, éveillée de très bonne humeur. Elle était heureuse de passer la soirée avec Michael qui était quand même un des plus beau garçon de l'école. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas cela qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et drôle avec qui elle aimait passer du temps. Mais il fallait reconnaître que le physique ne gâchait rien. Elle sourit en le regardant s'affairer en cours de Sortilèges avec un air de grande concentration. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de plutôt doué en classe, rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'il était à Serdaigle. Elle avait quand même de la chance de l'avoir en binôme ! Elle se disait parfois que le Choixpeau magique les avait mis ensemble non seulement car ils se complétaient académiquement, mais aussi car ils avaient des caractères compatibles. _Tout le contraire de Tay et Spencer Selwyn !_ pensa-t-elle en riant intérieurement. Il semblait intéresse par elle, malgré sa horde d'admiratrices, et Lily se disait qu'il serait sans doute agréable de sortir avec lui.

Elle n'était plus sortie avec personne depuis Matthew Johnson, un Poufsouffle qui avait un an de plus qu'elle, en Cinquième Année. Et encore ! Cela n'avait été que l'histoire de quelques semaines après une soirée du Club de Slug – quel nom stupide pour un club ! – avant que James ne se mette à le martyriser et qu'il ne rompe. Même Severus avait passé des heures à tenter de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui ! Elle trouvait Michael d'autant plus sympathique qu'il n'était pas arrogant, ayant pourtant toute la gente féminine de l'école qui bavait sur son passage, à part peut-être les Serpentards. Il était très populaire désormais mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert des humiliations des élèves vert-et-argents les années précédentes, ainsi que de celle de James Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. L'idiot et méprisant James Potter ! Combien elle pouvait le haïr sait quand il se montrait si blessant et égocentrique. Il semblait considérer les autres comme des moins que rien à côté de l'élève excellent et fauteur de trouble et du joueur de Quidditch populaire qu'il était. Mais il avait changé. Ce James-là faisait partie du passé, elle en était convaincu. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête et dans sa vie cet été là mais le James Potter qui était revenu n'était plus le même que celui avec qui elle avait passé son temps à se disputer les cinq années précédentes. Elle découvrait un nouveau côté de sa personnalité, plus posé, plus calme, enfin quoique ça restait à voir, et plus amical. Elle devait reconnaître que ce nouveau James lui plaisait nettement plus mais elle gardait tout de même la crainte qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un énième numéro destiné à la séduire. Après tout, il avait tenté diverses méthodes par le passé qui avaient toute lamentablement échoué. Cela pourrait donc être une énième tentative...

De toute façon, elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais intéressée par James Potter ! Elle ne le voyait que comme un éventuel ami, rien de plus. Elle se rendit alors compte du fait qu'elle avait passé un bon quart d'heure à le fixer. Heureusement, il était dos à elle au premier rang car ses amis et lui étaient arrivés en retard – « sans doute pour se faire remarquer » avait commenté Taylor – et avaient été obligés de prendre les dernières places libres. Elle se tourna alors à nouveau vers Michael qui lui offrit un sourire plus éclatant que ceux des publicités Colgate qui passaient à la télévision de ses parents et elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être ses chances. La journée défila beaucoup trop lentement à son goût quand, enfin, elle partit le rejoindre à la bibliothèque après le dîner en croisant Viktoria Jugson et James dans l'entrée. Ces deux là semblaient passer énormément de temps ensemble ! Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette harpie de Serpentard. Elle repoussa cette pensée et monta les étages en silence. Michael était déjà assis seul à une table dans un coin sombre de la pièce et rangea un morceau de parchemin en la voyant arriver. Il lui sourit immédiatement et ils passèrent une très bonne soirée à discuter de leurs groupes de musique préférés et à échanger des souvenirs de leurs camarades de classe ainsi que de leurs familles. Michael posa sa main à côté de la sienne sur la table et leurs doigts ne cessèrent de se frôler tout au long de la soirée. Lily se sentait bien avec lui. Cependant, quand elle croisa ses pupilles bleu-saphir, elle ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à celles d'une douce couleur noisette de James.

« Attention, tempête de Hale en approche en provenance de la salle de Sortilèges » Fit Sirius en tentant d'imiter la voix qu'avait l'animateur de la radio moldue qui annonçait les prévisions météo. Les Maraudeurs avaient inventé cette expression pour qualifier l'état dans lequel se mettait Taylor quand elle était au maximum de sa colère. En effet, ses gestes étaient si rapides et sa voix si glaciale qu'elle faisait l'effet d'une tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur la tête de son interlocuteur.

« Et moi je prévois des chutes de Sirius Black si tu continues comme ça ! » lui répondit Mary qui s'approcha de son amie pour essayer de la calmer et de l'empêcher de se jeter sur Spencer. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction permit à James de remarquer que Viktoria connaissait exactement la même situation de son côté avec sa propre amie.

En effet, les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé tout le cours à s'insulter et à renverser diverses substances, telles que de l'encre ou de la colle magique, sur les affaires de l'autre. Tout cela était parti d'une remarque de la jeune Serpentard sur les cheveux de sa partenaire de travail qui avaient été teintés d'un rose assez hideux pendant le cours de Métamorphose qui avait eut lieu juste avant. Taylor, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de chercher le contre-sort et étant très sensible aux critiques faites à son apparence, était partie au quart de tour. Le conflit aurait viré à la confrontation physique si le Professeur Flitwick n'avait pas été présent. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être sur le point de se produire. Les deux élèves se débattaient de toutes leurs forces tout en continuait de s'insulter copieusement. Spencer agitait sa baguette avec des mouvements précipités en essayant d'articuler un maléfice entre deux injures tandis que Taylor ne prenait même plus la peine d'utiliser la magie pour attaquer son adversaire.

« Calmez-vous mesdemoiselles ! » Fit la voix calme mais autoritaire du Professeur Dumbledore

Tout le couloir, jusque-là fasciné par la dispute entre les deux élèves, devint silencieux à la vue du directeur. Celui-ci arborait un visage des plus sérieux et ne semblait pas prompt à la moindre plaisanterie.

« Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos classes plutôt que de traîner dans les couloirs. Et vous, miss Jugson, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Viktoria d'un air scandalisé, Mais comment ça ? J'ai rien à voir avec ça !

\- Mais oui, renchérit Spencer d'une voix forte, Vika n'a rien fait, c'est Hale qui nous a provoquées !

\- Non mais n'importe quoi pauvre idiote ! C'est toi qu'as commencé à m'insulter ! Répliqua immédiatement Taylor avec un nouvel accès de colère

\- Peu m'importe de savoir qui a commencé cette dispute stupide ! Vous feriez mieux de vous diriger vers votre prochain cours. Déclara le Professeur Dumbledore d'un ton sec. J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau, miss Jugson, pour m'entretenir avec vous d'un autre sujet. Quant à vous, ne vous ai-je pas dit d'aller en classe ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant les Maraudeurs, Lily et Mary qui étaient restés à observer la scène.

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur » fit Remus en faisant un signe de tête à ses amis. Les élèves quittèrent le couloir en échangeant des regards d'incompréhension. Lorsque James se retourna, tous deux étaient déjà partis.

Le mardi suivant, le dernière semaine de classe avant les vacances de Noël, Lily vint trouver James avec un grand sourire, chose relativement rare puisqu'elle avait passé les cinq années précédentes à le détester.

« Alors, on révise ensemble ce soir ?

James, pour qui la perspective de passer une soirée avec Lily avait été anéanti deux semaines auparavant, répondit immédiatement

\- Oh oui, bien sûr !

\- Bon, bah, euh... » reprit Lily en rougissant face à l'enthousiasme de James « on se retrouve vers sept heures devant la bibliothèque ? »

James acquiesça et Lily poursuivit son chemin vers la table du petit déjeuner que James venait de quitter en lui adressant un signe de la main. James passa donc le reste de la journée à attendre à la fois avec impatience et nervosité la fin des cours. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin passer une soirée avec Lily mais il allait falloir qu'il marche sur des œufs pour ne pas gâcher cette occasion unique.

Dix minutes avant que la cloche du château ne sonne sept heures, James était déjà en train d'attendre devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore du temps, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et répéta, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne encore pour un gamin immature, ou qu'elle s'énerve à cause de lui. Non. Ce soir, c'était l'Opération Séduction de Lily. Il s'était bien préparé : il avait mis sa cape par-dessus sa robe, bien qu'ils n'aient pas prévu de sortir dans le parc il avait enfin retiré les poils de chien que Sirius avait mis dans la capuche de sa robe il y avait bien trois semaines de cela, et il avait tenté pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes de dompter ses cheveux mais le résultat était loin d'être parfait. Enfin, il s'était exercé à sourire sans avoir l'air trop arrogant, chose difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi conscient de sa popularité que lui.

Il leva son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux : 18H54. Encore six atroces minutes à attendre ! Il était à la fois effrayé et excité. Mais c'était l'excitation qui avait le dessus. Enfin ! Enfin une soirée avec juste Lily et lui ! Et dire qu'ils allait la passer dans cette bibliothèque ennuyeuse... Oh, mais ! Il lui vint une idée. Oui, ce serait parfait !

Il se mit à sourire d'un air béat, le regard perdue dans le vide, puis se dit que ça n'était plus la peine de réviser sa conduite. Il agirait naturellement, c'était là tout son charme. Glissant une main dans la poche de sa robe, il laissa son regard vagabonder. Le couloir, comme tous les autres du château d'ailleurs, était décoré pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ici, les elfes avaient disposés tout un amas de guirlandes rouges et vertes ainsi que de boules bleues et dorées la nuit précédant le premier jour de décembre. Les traînées rouges et vertes semblaient se poursuivre tout au long du couloir jusqu'à se rejoindre au-dessus de la porte de la bibliothèque où une guirlande rouge et une verte étaient étroitement entortillées pour former un sorte de « V » à l'envers. Cela le fit penser à Viktoria. Elle avait réagi étrangement quand James lui avait parlé des vacances de Noël, comme si cette simple idée lui faisait horreur. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être de ces élèves qui aiment tellement les cours qu'ils en tiennent les vacances en aversion. Ce genre d'élève existait-il vraiment d'ailleurs ? Il en avait vu des élèves comme ça, à commencer par Mary qui avait un côté je-sais-tout un peu énervant parfois, mais pas au point d'incarner un tel cliché. Mais il fallait qu'il soit sympa avec Mary, elle était tout de même une des meilleures amies de Lily. Déjà qu'il était plus ou moins la cause de la fin de l'amitié entre Rogue et Lily... Non pas qu'il le regrettât ! Non, au contraire, il s'en félicitait. Mais ça n'était pas la peine de se mettre plus à dos les autres amies de la rousse. Oh et puis de toute façon, il l'aimait bien Mary, juste pas pendant les cours. Heureusement qu'il n'avait été mis en binôme avec elle ! Cette idée le fit rire, non Steven allait bien mieux avec elle ! Le pauvre, il n'avait toujours pas remédié à ses problèmes de rougissements intempestifs. Enfin, lui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux quand Lily était dans le coin... Lily ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

19H10.

Tiens, elle était un peu en retard. Cette fois bien trop fébrile pour se concentrer sur autre chose, James passa les minutes suivantes à échanger des regards entre sa montre, la porte de la bibliothèque et le bout du couloir par lequel Lily était sensé arriver.

19H12.

Elle n'allait pas tarder maintenant. Elle peut-être fini de manger un peu tard.

19H13.

C'était vrai qu'il avait eu pas mal de monde au dîner. Son pied, qui tapait nerveusement contre le sol depuis plusieurs minutes, accéléra le rythme. Que faisait-elle donc ?

19H14.

Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait ! Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ?

19H15.

Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ? Non. Elle allait venir.

19H16.

Et si on l'avait retenue ? Oui, elle était sûrement avec ce traître de Trador !

19H17.

Il avait dû trouver quelque chose, une raison stupide, et elle avait accouru. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le lâcherait pour cet imbécile ! De toute façon, il passait toujours en dernier ! De rage, la main plongée dans a poche droite se resserra autour de la carte du Maraudeur. Heureusement, celle-ci était ensorcelée pour résister à la violence et aux taches.

19H18.

Il était temps de s'en aller maintenant. Tout l'espoir emmagasiné en lui se déversa sous forme d'une amère déception dans sa bouche qui lui brûla la gorge quand il déglutit. Qu'il avait été stupide ! Qu'il se sentait honteux d'avoir cru que Lily viendrait ! Ses amis et elles devaient bien rire à cette heure-ci en pensant au tour qu'elles lui avaient joué. Était-ce ce que ressentaient tous leurs camarades que James et ses amis avaient humiliés ? Il y réfléchirait à deux fois maintenant qu'il comprenait ce que cela faisait. Relâchant doucement le morceau de parchemin, il serra sa cape autour de son corps raidi par le froid et la colère et se détourna de la porte.

« Potter ! »

Son cours fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Lily venait d'apparaître, essoufflée, au bout du couloir de la bibliothèque et articula entre deux respirations :

« Désolée mais... J'ai croisé... le professeur... Slughorn... et... il m'a parlé... pendant vingt minutes... et je...

Toute la colère de James s'évanouit en un instant et il sourit malgré lui, un grand et chaleureux sourire. Il la trouvait impossiblement plus adorable avec le teint rougi et les cheveux décoiffés par sa course.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il en riant, quand il commence à parler lui c'est plus possible de l'arrêter ! »

Lily arriva à son niveau. Il attendit qu'elle ait pleinement retrouvé son souffle pour reprendre :

« Bon, maintenant faut que tu me dises : est-ce que tu veux réviser dans des vieux bouquins poussiéreux avec Madame Pince qui te gueule dessus toutes les deux minutes ou est-ce que tu préfères t'entraîner aux sortilèges ?

\- J'aimerai bien m'entraîner et échapper à cette vieille folle... Dit Lily avec une grimace tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été entendue

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle est encore plus sourde que le Professeur Binns quand elle dans sa bibliothèque.

Lily sourit et reprit :

\- ...mais je vois mal où on pourrait aller sinon. La salle commune est toujours pleine en hiver...

\- Moi je connais un endroit, dit James avec un air malicieux, suis-moi ! »

James entraîna Lily le long des escaliers jusque dans un couloir désert au septième étage. Là, il lui montra un bout de tapisserie étrangement décoré.

« Passe trois fois devant cette tapisserie en pensant très fort à ce que tu cherches. Lui dit-il

Voyant que Lily le dévisageait comme si il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, il l'encouragea

\- Vas-y, fais mon confiance !

Celle-ci lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle marcha de nouveau vers lui.

\- Voilà, et alors ? Dit-elle avec un soupir d'exaspération. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Retourne-toi » dit James avec un sourire en coin

À la plus grande surprise de Lily, une porte était apparue sur le mur derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors vers James et celui-ci fit un geste pour l'inviter à ouvrir la porte. Elle poussa timidement l'anneau de métal qui servait de poignée et se retrouva dans une pièce immense remplie de livres et d'objets parfaitement adaptés à la pratique de la métamorphose. Émerveillée pendant un instant, elle tourna finalement la tête dans la direction de James qui lui dit sur un ton joyeux :

« Bienvenue à la Salle sur Demande, Lily ! »


	8. Le Sport Moldu

**Chapitre 9 : Le Sport Moldu**

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » clama la voix du Professeur McGonagall, celle-ci portant une chemise de nuit rouge aux motifs écossais et un bonnet de nuit assorti, son visage exprimant toute l'ampleur de son incrédulité tandis que Rusard, vêtu d'un peignoir grisâtre et rapiécé, laissait échapper un rictus méprisant depuis un coin sombre de la pièce.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les Maraudeurs aient pu perdre leur temps et gâcher leur intelligence à dégrader le parc de l'école dans un moment pareil. N''y avait-il pas d'autres choses plus importantes desquelles se préoccuper en Sixième Année ? C'est pourquoi sa surprise redoubla lorsque, après avoir emmené ses jeunes élèves dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci lui répondit :

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Je me demande pourquoi nous n'y avions pas pensé avant !

Face à l'expression outrée de sa collègue, il reprit en lissant les plis d'un long peignoir de soie bleu nuit :

Enfin Minerva, les élèves ont besoin de se changer les idées avec tous les événements terribles qui se produisent autour de nous. Ces jeunes gens ne pensaient qu'à ajouter quelque chose de positif dans le quotidien de leurs camarades. Nous ne pouvons pas les blâmer. Dit-il tandis que Peter et Sirius acquiesçaient avec force.

\- Comment ça ? Vous approuvez leurs bêtises maintenant ? » L'interrompit le Professeur McGonagall à la fois confuse et en colère.

Tandis que les deux professeurs continuaient à se quereller, James repensa à la conversation qui les avait menés dans cette situation. Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Il était en train de discuter avec ses amis à propos de Lily et de ses tentatives désespérées de séduction qui devaient absolument fonctionner avant le bal de la Saint-Valentin auquel il souhaitait l'inviter. En effet, la soirée qu'il avait passée avec elle avant les vacances avait été agréable et de bonne augure pour une future amitié mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas réussi à aboutir à autre chose qu'une bonne entente. Remus lui avait suggéré de faire quelque chose pour elle, qui lui ferait plaisir, quand Peter s'était souvenu d'une conversation entre Lily et Mary qu'il avait surprise dans la gare en attendant le train du retour vers Poudlard . Cette dernière avait confié à son amie sa déception de ne pas avoir pu aller, comme elle le faisait habituellement tous les ans, à la patinoire avec son père parce que sa sœur était tombée malade. Le patinage était pourtant un de ses sports favoris. C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs avaient trouvé l'idée de leur dernier tour joué à l'école. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Rusard sorte au lever du jour et les prenne sur le fait.

« Allons Minerva, ils n'ont fait de mal à personne, faites preuve d'un peu d'indulgence, poursuivait Dumbledore, quant aux créatures magiques du lac, elles vivent à une telle profondeur que je ne crois même pas qu'elles aient remarqué une différence. Et puis, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines, histoire de distraire un peu les élèves. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas me dire que vous n'aimez pas ce merveilleux sport moldu qu'est le patin à glace ? » finit le directeur avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant de cinq ans, tout en envoyant aux Maraudeurs un de ses fameux regards malicieux.

Son interlocutrice, bien qu'encore énervée par le culot de ses élèves, fut forcée de reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'un délit mineur. Elle reprit cependant :

« Il est tout de même indéniable que ces élèves ont agi dans le mépris du règlement de l'école et qu'ils ont dégradé un environnement qui ne leur appartient pas. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas les laisser repartir sans une punition !

\- Vous avez raison, admit Dumbledore avec un léger soupir, Messieurs, reprit-il en s'adressant aux quatre garçons, je vous donne à chacun deux heures de retenue. Mais vous accorde néanmoins l'autorisation de maintenir cette merveilleuse patinoire que vous avec installé sur le lac pendant une semaine, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? »

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être gagnée par l'enthousiasme de son avisé mais quelque peu excentrique collègue et ami.

« Très bien, allez-y. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'histoires, entendu ? »

Les Maraudeurs laissèrent échapper une exclamation de joie bien que la perspective d'une énième heure de colle ne soit pas particulièrement réjouissante. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices après tout !

« Enfin, vous nous connaissez madame ! Dit James avec un sourire rassurant

\- Justement ! S'exclama cette dernière en leur lançant un regard sévère par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes

\- Merci Professeur ! ajouta Sirius

Regardant les quatre garçon quitter le bureau du directeur en parlant avec excitation, le Professeur McGonagall laissa échapper à son tour un soupir.

\- Merlin, ces quatre garçons me font vraiment tourner en bourrique !

Dumbledore lui répondit avec un éclair de malice brillant dans ses yeux bleus perçants :

\- Mais enfin, ma chère amie, pourquoi croyez-vous que je les apprécie tant? »

Le plan fonctionna plutôt bien puisque la nouvelle se répandit très vite et que la première chose que Lily leur dit ce matin-là fut « Les garçons, je vous adore ! » avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours de Métamorphose par lequel ils commençaient leur journée.

« Pour une fois que vous avez une bonne idée ! » commenta Mary tandis que Taylor acquiesçait derrière la Gazette du Sorcier. « Oh, c'est pas grand chose. » Y répondit James, arborant néanmoins un air triomphant. Tout la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux et le mot « patinoire » était dans toutes les bouches. Une bonne partie des élèves en discutèrent pendant les cours de la journée, notamment sous l'œil exaspéré du Professeur McGonagall qui se disait probablement que les bêtises de ses quatre Gryffondors étaient toujours soutenues par les autres élèves. Les Maraudeurs, quant à eux, ne profitèrent que peu de ce nouvel accroissement de leur popularité car leur lever aux aurores pour exécuter leur coup les avait rendu somnolents pour une bonne partie de la matinée. James remarqua néanmoins l'absence de Victoria, tout comme la veille déjà.

Ayant une heure de libre pendant que Remus avait Arithmancie, James, Sirius et Peter se dirigèrent vers le lac en début d'après-midi, profitant du fait que la plupart des autres élèves avaient cours à cette heure-là. L'étendue de glace était déjà couverte de nombreuses traces faites par les lames de métal qui l'avaient sillonnée depuis le matin. Ils agitèrent chacun leurs baguettes pour faire apparaître une paire de patins à glace qu'ils enfilèrent avant de se diriger tant bien que mal sur la surface du lac. Des trois, seul Peter avait déjà pratiqué ce sport lors de vacances dans un village de montagne moldu. Il ne se débrouillait pas mal d'ailleurs. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour James et Sirius. Ce dernier osa le premier poser un pied sur la piste de glace et tomba immédiatement, tandis que ses deux amis s'esclaffaient. L'hilarité de James ne dura pas cependant, car il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol dur et froid. Tous deux se relevèrent et retentèrent l'expérience mais, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de chutes, ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer, se disant que ce sport de moldus n'était vraiment pas fait pour eux.

Pendant le dîner, Lily et ses amis ne cessaient de s'épancher sur cette activité, la jeune fille révélant qu'elle voulait être professeur de patinage artistique quand elle était plus jeune. « Mais ça, rit-elle, c'était avant que je ne découvre que je suis une sorcière ! ». James se dit alors que c'était sa chance. Il savait que Lily partait souvent la dernière de la table du dîner car elle aimait beaucoup le café que préparaient les elfes de maison. Il prit donc tout son temps, laissant partir ses amis qu'il avait informé de ses intentions. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes à la table des Gryffondors, il se dirigea lentement vers elle.

« Lily ? Je peux te demander un service ? Demanda-t-il

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis répondit avec circonspection :

\- Ça dépend quoi

\- Et bien voilà, fit James en prenant soin de paraître un peu penaud, j'ai jamais fait de patin à glace et... j'ai entendu dire que t'étais plutôt douée donc... tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer comment faire ?

La rousse l'observa pendant quelques instants, semblant hésiter, puis finit pas lui offrir un sourire en répondant :

\- Allez, je te dois bien ça. Mais quand est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Vous avez entraînement de Quidditch demain et...

\- Allons-y tout de suite ! Suggéra James avec un hochement de tête en direction de la porte

\- Mais le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes ! Lui dit Lily, comme si il s'agissait d'un obstacle insurmontable

James rit face à tant de candeur.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je te révèle un des secrets de la réussite des Maraudeurs. Je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle immédiatement, intriguée.

« Elle est vraiment géniale cette cape ! » S'extasia Lily pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois tandis qu'ils chaussaient chacun une paire de patins.

Celle-ci leur avait en effet permis d'échapper au Professeur Slughorn qui faisait une ronde dans le parc et aux préfets-en-chef qui surveillaient le rez-de-chaussée. Et à Peeves, surtout, qui voletait dans la cour d'entrée en enfonçant des chewing-gums dans l'entrejambe des gargouilles qui s'y trouvaient et se serait fait un plaisir d'alerter le concierge de leur présence. Lily noua soigneusement ses lacets puis posa tranquillement ses deux pieds sur la surface glacée luisant sous la lumière de la Lune et attendit que James la rejoigne, tant bien que mal.

« Alors, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui, par quoi est-ce qu'on va commencer ?

\- Déjà, comment est-ce qu'il faut que je me tienne ?

\- Droit, répondit immédiatement la rousse, mais il faut que tu te détendes, sinon t'arriveras pas à trouver ton équilibre

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, murmura James

Mais il suivit ses instructions et tenta de se mettre à l'aise sur la piste de glace. Lily, elle, ne cessait de parcourir la piste d'un bout à l'autre sans le moindre effort.

\- Voilà, maintenant plie un peu tes genoux. C'est bien et penche toi un peu en avant, surtout pas en arrière. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il avait l'air particulièrement raide et maladroit à côté de Lily qui se déplaçait avec tant de grâce.

« Bien, maintenant on va essayer d'avancer un peu. En principe on se tient au bord au départ mais là y en a pas... »

La solution parut évidente à James mais il attendit que la suggestion vienne de Lily.

« Bon, tu vas te tenir à moi, dit-elle à contrecœur, mais n'essayes pas d'en profiter, d'accord ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! » Promis James avec un visage d'ange

Il tendit son bras que les mains ankylosées de Lily, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter une paire de gants, attrapèrent.

« Attends, lui dit-il en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, tiens

Il lui tendit une paire de gants noir qui servaient habituellement au gardien d'une équipe de Quidditch

\- Ils sont un peu grands mais bon, c'est toujours ça

\- Merci, dit-elle avec soulagement en les enfilant, puis elle reprit son bras.

\- Maintenant, va falloir que tu pousses sur tes pieds pour te propulser. Allez, doucement, une jambe après l'autre. »

Il suivit ses instructions, tout doucement. Et prit de l'assurance Puis la jeune fille le lâcha pour qu'il s'entraîne tout seul. Au bout de quelques essais, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

« Je pense qu'on peut essayer de faire un tour complet, dit alors Lily, en général, les gens tournent dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Elle prit à nouveau son bras et ils avancèrent lentement en épousant les contours du lac gelé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, Lily le félicitant régulièrement pour ses progrès. Quand, tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Lily sursauta, ce qui fit perdre son équilibre à James et tout deux chutèrent lourdement sur le sol. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si le bruit provenait de quelqu'un qui les aurait découvert. Mais le parc était à nouveau complètement silencieux. James baissa donc les yeux vers Lily et réalisa à quel point son visage était proche du sien. Il voyait la Lune se refléter dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il crut un instant y déceler du désir. Son souffle était erratique et sa respiration se mêlait à celle de Lily sous forme de buée. Le froid avait rosi ses joues et le bout de son nez, formant un plaisant contraste sur son visage clair. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se pencher pour capturer ces lèvres entre le siennes, de glisser ses mains contre la peau laiteuse de sa nuque, d'enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure. Mais il n'en fit rien. De toutes ses forces, il résista. Le temps s'était figé un instant – ou peut-être une heure – pendant qu'ils échangeaient un regard fiévreux. Puis le moment fut brisé quand Lily se recula brusquement et se racla la gorge.

« Bon, il se fait tard, dit-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé en évitant son regard, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

\- Je... Oui, capitula James, t'as raison. »

Il se dit qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas trop pousser sa chance. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Et James Potter détestait attendre, mais il pouvait faire un effort. Ils se glissèrent à nouveau sous la cape de James et marchèrent d'un bon pas vers le château, James tentant d'ignorer les frissons qui les traversaient tous les deux quand leurs mains se frôlaient en tenant le tissus.

Viktoria fut absente toute la semaine. Les professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet et James n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller voir Spencer Selwyn pour lui poser la question. De toute façon, l'ambiance générale était trop joyeuse pour que James ne s'en préoccupe véritablement. Elle avait sûrement dû allonger ses vacances, au mépris de sa scolarité. Cette semaine-là, les après-midi des élèves furent passées entre la bibliothèque, car il fallait bien travailler, et le parc de l'école à profiter de la patinoire. Celle-ci avait un tel succès que Sirius regretta de ne pas avoir établi une location de patins à glace, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui fasse remarquer que ce genre de commerce leur aurait sans doute attiré plus d'ennuis que de simples points en moins. Même les professeurs semblaient être d'humeur plus légère : le Professeur Flitwick leur montra comment faire apparaître des lames au bout de leurs chaussures, le Professeur Slughorn donna vingt points aux Maraudeurs alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait véritablement réussi sa potion – à la plus grande rage de Rogue – et Mary raconta que le professeur d'Études des Moldus avait passé le cours du jeudi à leur montrer des diapositives sur lesquelles figuraient des patineurs de niveau international. Le samedi, le Professeur Sawbridge réunit même les deux groupes de Duel et proposa aux élèves de se battre contre elle à plusieurs. « Quelle arrogance ! » S'exclama d'ailleurs Sirius, qui s'y connaissait plutôt bien en la matière. Mais son professeur ne s'en offusqua pas et lui répondit « Je ne vous le fais pas dire, monsieur Black » avec un sourire mutin. Cela se révéla utile finalement car elle n'eût aucun mal à venir à bout de la plupart d'entre eux et il fallut pas moins de quatre élèves pour la vaincre.

Seule le Professeur McGonagall resta égale à elle-même et informa les Maraudeurs que leur retenue n'aurait pas lieu cette semaine-là – leurs rares soirée de libres étant déjà occupées par diverses retenues, notamment pour avoir introduit un Boursouf dans le cours de Sortilège à l'attendrissement de leurs camarades et pour avoir été surpris en train de mettre des choux de Bruxelles dans le sac laissé sans surveillance de Flint après que ce dernier ait fait un lancé un maléfice provoquant des furoncles à Peter au détour d'un couloir – mais le dimanche de la semaine suivante car la neige annoncée ce jour-là empêcherait tout entraînement de Quidditch pour Sirius et James. Les protestations des quatre élèves qui ignoraient qu'on pouvait être collé un dimanche soir n'y firent rien et ils reçurent chacun l'instruction de se rendre aux quatre coins du château pour effectuer leur retenue.

Le dimanche, le lac de l'école ne désemplit pas d'élèves ravis de pouvoir glisser sur sa surface avec uniquement l'aide de chaussures pourvues de lames. Même quelques professeurs, dont le Professeur Slughorn qui fit une chute particulièrement ridicule devant une bonne partie de ses élèves et le Professeur Sawbridge qui se révéla extrêmement douée, furent tentés par l'expérience. Cette dernière félicita d'ailleurs chaleureusement ses élèves pour cette bonne idée et invita le Professeur McGonagall, qui observait la piste avec circonspection depuis une bonne demi-heure, à la rejoindre. Dumbledore fit une apparition en fin d'après-midi où il patina merveilleusement bien pendant une quinzaine de minutes devant ses élèves abasourdis. James le soupçonnait de s'être entraîné durant la semaine. Lui-même s'en sortait grâce à Lily et lui fit un clin d'œil quand elle vint avec ses amis. Seuls les Serpentards refusèrent de s'y essayer, se déclarant indignes de cette activité dégradante inventée par des moldus. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs profil bas en ce début d'année, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que les railleries ne reprennent. En revanche, Spencer Selwyn se montrait plus odieuse que jamais avec les Première Années. L'absence de sa meilleure amie l'avait rendue amère et agressive. Elle semblait un peu perdue sans son acolyte.

Viktoria ne revint à Poudlard qu'une semaine et demie après la reprise des cours. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de James en Potions le jeudi matin et ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois de tout le cours. Malgré maintes tentatives, James ne réussit pas à obtenir de réponse concernant son absence ni même un simple bonjour de sa part. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par renoncer et se concentra sur leur chaudron qui émettait une forte odeur de chou trop cuit. Lorsqu'il la croisa à sa sortie du cours de Métamorphose en fin d'après-midi, elle consentit à lui envoyer un faible sourire mais refusa une nouvelle fois de répondre à ses questions. De façon encore plus surprenante, elle n'émit pas la moindre remarque cinglante lorsque Mary, que Peter avait malencontreusement pourvue d'un groin de porc, dut passer à l'infirmerie, les dégâts étant si considérables que le Professeur McGonagall ne pouvait y remédier. Elle refusa de passer le samedi après-midi avec James, prétextant avoir d'autres projets avec Spencer. On les voyait souvent ensemble dans les couloirs ou dans le parc en train de discuter à mi-voix. Tantôt elles semblaient se disputer, tantôt Spencer paraissait être en train de rassurer son amie. Elles s'arrêtaient de parler à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près d'elles et jetaient fréquemment des regards inquiets aux alentours.

Viktoria ne vint pas à la séance du Club de Duel mais il n'eût pas à ressentir son absence car le Professeur Sawbridge décida d'organiser des tournois qui se poursuivraient sur le restant de l'année. Elle leur expliqua que son système fonctionnait d'une manière quelque peu semblable à celui des tournois internationaux : deux sorciers s'affrontaient en trois manches, le gagnant repartait avec deux points, le perdant avec zéro et, dans de rares cas de match nul, chaque participant recevait un point. Chacun ne pouvait affronter qu'une fois un adversaire et un classement était construit d'après le score de chaque participant. Elle commença par séparer les élèves en deux groupes : un pour les Première, Deuxième et Troisième Années et un groupe avec les autres. Le Professeur Feronia alla avec les plus jeunes élèves et leur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'occupa du groupe des plus âgés. James fut mis, à sa plus grande joie, avec Michael Trador.

« Parfait » pensa-t-il

C'était d'autant mieux que ni Lily, ni aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit par rapport à la façon dont il traiterait son adversaire.

« Bien, fit le Professeur Sawbridge en tâchant de dégager son visage de son épaisse chevelure blond-foncée, aujourd'hui nous allons nous contenter d'une seule manche car nous avons déjà perdu pas mal de temps évidemment...

\- La faute à qui ? Marmonna James

\- Par conséquent je ne donnerai qu'un point aux vainqueurs d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos adversaires et commencer à mon coup de sifflet.

Michael s'avança vers lui et se mit en position de duel tout en lui jetant un regard méprisant que James ne se fit pas prier pour renvoyer. Quand il pensait que c'était lui que Lily traitait de prétentieux ! Son imbécile de binôme ne valait guère mieux ! Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait envie de lui mettre une bonne correction. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce type mais son antipathie s'était particulièrement décuplé ces dernières semaines. Il ne supportait pas de le voir tout le temps tourner autour de Lily sous prétexte qu'il était son binôme. Il ne cessait de lui envoyer des clins d'œil et des sourires en coins qui rendaient James fou de rage. Qui était-il pour lui parler comme ça ? Il n'avait aucun droit !

Mais lui non plus. James non plus n'avait aucun droit sur Lily. Elle ne lui appartenait pas et il n'était même pas son ami. C'était pourquoi cela le tuait de les voir ensemble tous les jours. Le James Potter d'il y avait encore quelques mois d'en serait immédiatement pris au Serdaigle. Il l'aurait moqué, insulté, ridiculisé, humilié publiquement. Pour qu'il ne soit plus rien. Rien à côté de lui, James Potter, l'excellent étudiant, prodige du Quidditch adulé de tous. Sauf d'elle. Il avait désormais bien compris que ce genre d'attitude ne faisait que rebuter encore plus la Gryffondor. Les premiers jours suivant la fin de l'amitié Rogue-Lily, James avait été ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à éloigner cet imbécile de Serpentard insupportable de _sa_ Lily. Mais la jubilation passée, il avait réalisé que Lily était véritablement blessée par la perte de son ami et ne lui était pas le moins du monde reconnaissante d'avoir permis de révéler qui il était véritablement. Ainsi, James en était presque venu à regretter ce qui s'était passé à cause de lui. Finalement, Lily aurait peut-être été plus heureuse de continuer à vivre dans l'illusion que Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. Cette pensée l'avait habité pendant quelques temps avaient qu'il n'en conclue que cette révélation faisait tout de même plus de bien que de mal à la jeune fille. Cependant, il avait décidé de réagir et d'essayer de se montrer moins pénible. Bref, il avait décidé de mûrir. Et ce qui s'était passé cet été n'avait fait que conforter cette décision : fini les gamineries. Enfin, à part en ce qui concernait les Serpentards.

Ce fut tout juste si il entendit le coup de sifflet du Professeur Sawbridge tant il était déjà concentré sur le duel. Michael attaqua immédiatement mais James, qui s'y attendait, évita le sort d'un simple bond de côté. Il riposta d'un _Levicorpus_ et réussit à atteindre son adversaire qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il se défende aussi efficacement. Avec un sourire satisfait, James le laissa se débattre quelques instants dans les airs avant de le faire descendre sans ménagements. Le Serdaigle s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol mais se releva avec le visage rouge de honte et de colère. Il était bien décidé à se battre.

« Enfin un vrai duel ! » pensa James avec un sourire

Cette fois, tout résidu de politesse ou de retenue disparut et les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. James fut tour à tour désarmé, stupéfixé et entravé. Mais il riposta chaque fois plus rageusement, esquivant les éclairs de lumière d'une pirouette, répliquant d'un tour de poignet, s'approchant d'un pas pour attaquer son adversaire, reculant de deux pour lui échapper ils tournaient désormais en rond autour d'un point invisible au milieu de la cour de métamorphose. De la sueur coulait le long du visage de James mais sa détermination était intacte. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à voix haute, Michael Trador était un adversaire redoutable. Il se jeta de côté pour éviter un Limacius Eructo mais glissa sur le gazon qui était encore imbibé de la pluie de la semaine et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Trador levait à nouveau sa baguette et faisait apparaître une tomate qu'il envoya – face à l'incompréhension de James – d'un coup de _Waddiwasi_ s'écraser contre le visage de ce dernier aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil. À ce moment-là, le Professeur Sawbridge siffla de nouveau et déclara que les duels étaient terminés.

« Quoi ? Cria James en crachant les bouts de tomate – apparemment pourrie – qui lui étaient rentrés dans la bouche quand celle-ci avait éclaté sous la force de sa chute.

Il entendit des rires autour de lui et remarqua alors que leur combat avait été suivi par le reste des élèves.

\- Les duels sont terminés, répéta la jeune professeur, monsieur Trador vous a battu

\- Non mais vous plaisantez ? S'écria son élève d'un air scandalisé, il m'a attaqué alors que j'étais par terre ! Et avec une tomate !

La foule d'élève redoubla en rires et James leur lança un regard noir mais son apparence en cet instant contredisait toute menace. Il sentait une coulée du jus de tomate descendre le long de sa nuque.

\- Oui, et alors ? Fit Helena Sawbridge en essayant sans succès de dissimuler un sourire, ce n'est pas interdit. Je trouve même que votre camarade a de l'imagination !

\- Merci Professeur, déclara l'intéressé d'un air suffisant

Mais James ne décolérait pas. Il s'était relevé et avait marmonné aigrement un _Tergeo_ pour se débarrasser des restes du fruit gâté.

\- Espèce de petit crétin ! Cria-t-il à son ennemi avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut qu'on refasse le duel !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, monsieur Potter, lui répondit son interlocutrice avec exaspération, vous aurez votre chance une autre fois. Je vais passer dans les rangs noter vos scores, continua-t-elle à l'adresse des autres qui pouffaient encore.

Elle s'éloigna et James, humilié, se dirigea à grand pas vers le préfet de Serdaigle.

\- Toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

\- Ah oui ? Répondit son camarade avec un sourire arrogant, tu as vraiment envie que la nouvelle du merveilleux James Potter battu par un Serdaigle à coups de tomate se répande ? Ou pire ! Après tout, avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je peux raconter beaucoup de choses sur ce duel. Et on me croira !

\- Raconte ce que tu veux, Trador, mais ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de moi au détour d'un couloir, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles !

\- Des menaces, Potter ? On a pourtant bien vu qui était supérieur aujourd'hui. Lui déclara le Serdaigle, essaye de faire mieux que ça la prochaine.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. James était toujours enragé quand le Professeur Sawbridge revint vers lui :

\- Enfin, ayez un peu d'humour, monsieur Potter. C'est bien vous qui avez affublé vos camarades de chapeaux de citrouille à Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais, c'est pas pareil ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit la jeune femme, cette fois, vous avez été de l'autre côté de la baguette.

La nouvelle de sa défaite se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et, à peine James avait-il fait un pas dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son dîner, que tous les regards se tournaient déjà vers lui et les doigts moqueurs étaient pointés dans sa direction. La plupart provenaient de la table la plus proche de la porte. Certains Serpentards le suivirent même jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors.

« Alors, t'aimes les tomates, Potter ? Lui fit Avery avec son habituel regard qui se voulait malin mais le faisait plutôt ressembler à un troll à la recherche de sa massue.

Quoique cela aurait été une insulte pour les trolls.

\- Quand je pense que tu t'es fait battre par un Serdaigle ! Railla Mulciber, t'es encore plus pitoyable que je le pensais !

\- Le préfet Trador a fichu une raclée au soi-disant champion de Quidditch ? Fit une autre voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

James leur tourna résolument le dos, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de leur jeter un sort. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçut nul autre que Trador, à quelques mètres seulement, en train de discuter avec Lily. Il sentit sa rage redoubler à cette vision. Quelle traîtresse ! Elle devait bien se moquer de lui avec ce...

\- Alors, Potter, fit soudainement Rosier, tu te caches dans les jupes de ta mère ?

À ces mots, les nerfs de James lâchèrent et il se précipita sur son camarade vert-et-argent. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'envoyer son poing dans le visage du blond, plusieurs paires de mains le retinrent et le tirèrent vers la table. Remus et Sirius.

\- Dégagez de là ! Dit Remus à l'adresse des Serpentards, cette table est celle des Gryffondors, il faut posséder un cerveau pour pouvoir s'y asseoir.

Les quelques élèves sans allèrent, non sans lancer à James un dernier rire moqueur.

\- Oublie, Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius, cette sale vipère de Trador est un vrai lâche de t'avoir attaqué comme ça. Il vaut pas mieux que les Serpentards si tu veux mon avis. »

Mais James n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Il prévint ses amis qu'il allait sortir dans le parc avant le couvre-feu et qu'il les retrouverait à la salle commune après leur dîner. Sirius esquissa un mouvement pour l'accompagner mais James lui fit comprendre qu'il avait envie d'être seul. Avec un dernier regard vers la rousse assise quelques places plus loin, il sortit et remonta les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage pour aller chercher son balai. Sachant qu'à cette heure-ci même Rusard était en train de manger, il l'enfourcha juste après avoir franchi le trou derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendit en piqué jusqu'au hall d'entrée, évitant de justesse quelques cages d'escaliers qui bougeaient à leur guise. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une séance de vol improvisée pour remonter le moral et chasser la frustration.

« On t'a ramené quelques trucs, lui dit Sirius une fois que ses trois amis étaient remontés après leur repas.

Il commença alors à sortir divers aliments de son sac sous l'œil affamé de James.

\- Comme ça, pas besoin de passer aux cuisines après le couvre-feu, ajouta Remus avec un air faussement réprobateur

\- Comment t'as fait pour prendre tout ça sans qu'on te voie ? S'interloqua James à la vue d'un poulet entier entouré de papier absorbant que Peter était en train de déballer devant lui

\- Tout est dans la technique, mon cher, lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil

\- Je crois que notre ami a de légères tendances cleptomanes, rit Remus

\- Tout est dans le mot « légères », lui répliqua le concerné

\- En tout cas merci les gars, j'avais vraiment faim ! Dit James avec un sourire tout en s'attablant à l'un des bureaux de la salle commune

\- Eh ! Vous pouvez pas manger ici ! Intervint une préfète de cinquième qui avait observé le manège des quatre garçons d'une air désapprobateur

\- Et bah heureusement qu'on t'a pas demandé ton avis alors ! Lui répliqua Sirius du tac au tac

Son interlocutrice parut estomaquée face à tant de grossièreté et tenta d'adopter un visage menaçant tout en reculant vers le portrait.

\- Je vais prévenir le Professeur McGonagall que vous faîtes encore n'importe quoi ! Y en a marre que vous jouiez toujours aux caïds tous les quatre !

\- C'est ça, va pleurnicher chez McGo ! Mais te plains pas si on perd encore des points parce des gens comme toi vont tout rapporter ! Lui répondit James en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire insulter par une gamine prétentieuse

\- Et voilà, on s'est fait une nouvelle ennemie, marmonna Remus

\- De toute façon, j'aurais fini bien avant qu'elle ne revienne avec la vieille chouette, fit James en haussant les épaules

Il avait pratiquement fini de manger quand Lily, Taylor et Mary entrèrent dans la salle commune en discutant avec animation. Lily aperçut les garçons et les interpella immédiatement :

« Je suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit de manger dans la salle commune...

\- Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Evans ? Maugréa Sirius

\- C'est juste un commentaire, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, fit-elle, un peu offensée d'avoir été prise pour une moralisatrice

\- On croyait juste que Potter avait eu sa dose de tomates pour la journée, se moqua Mary

Ses deux amies ainsi que quelques autres élèves aux alentours rirent.

\- Ouais, y paraît que t'en a pris plein la figure, renchérit Taylor

\- Oh, fermez-là ! Leur répliqua James, piqué au vif

\- C'est bon, on plaisante, fit Lily avec un grand sourire

\- C'est ça, tu peux retourner te foutre moi avec ton crétin de binôme ! L'attaqua James

\- Tu peux te calmer tout de suite, Potter, je t'ai rien fait moi ! Lui répliqua la jeune fille

\- Non, bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Poursuivit James, tu fais la gentille et après tu parles des gens dans leur dos !

Taylor avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir tandis que Mary semblait déjà prête à défendre son amie. Mais celle-ci se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Cria-t-elle, est-ce que c'est moi qui humilie les gens et après joue à la superstar du Quidditch ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui me crois supérieure à tout le monde ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu un duel contre...

\- Contre un lâche ! Et un tricheur ! La coupa James qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se faisait attaquer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, que c'était de la faute de Trador.

\- Contre quelqu'un de plus fort ! T'arrives pas à regarder la vérité en face, hein ? Le problème c'est pas lui, c'est toi, dit Lily en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction, je croyais que t'avais changé, mûri même ! Mais apparemment j'ai eu tort, t'es toujours le même prétentieux qui n'accepte pas qu'on puisse être meilleur que lui !

Furieuse, elle s'éloigna vers la porte, Mary et Taylor à sa suite.

\- C'est ça, vas-t'en, lui cria James, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu te crois meilleure et tu fais la morale. En attendant, je peux le battre quand tu veux ton Michael !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Répondit-elle en commençant à monter les marches de son dortoir

James se tut finalement, vidé de sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec mécontentement à la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux, vous avez pas autre chose à faire ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

\- J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher.

Énervé et fatigué par cette journée mouvementée, il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Lily évita ostensiblement tout contact avec James. Il ne chercha pas à lui reparler. Il était déjà suffisamment en colère de s'être fait humilier, et en plus il avait encore cette retenue le dimanche soir, tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il s'excuse alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était elle qui l'avait agressé ! Sa retenue fut particulièrement désagréable par rapport à d'habitude car le Professeur McGonagall lui fit astiquer les armures du sous-sol sans l'aide de la magie et resta dans le couloir à le regarder faire tout en lisant le dernier exemplaire du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Ainsi, le miroir à double-sens dut rester au fond du sac de James.

Sur le chemin du retour, tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées avec colère, autant envers le Professeur McGonagall qu'envers Michael Trador, James surprit Viktoria et Spencer dans le hall d'entrée – lieu apparemment privilégiée par les deux jeunes filles pour discuter le soir et qui, selon James, manqua de discrétion – à la fin de ce qui était vraisemblablement une dispute. Toutes deux étaient en larmes, chose encore plus surprenant de la part de Spencer que de celle de Viktoria. Il se cacha dans un coin sombre derrière un pilier de pierre pour écouter leur conversation.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Spence ! dit Viktoria en secouant la tête, la voix pleine de sanglots, Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensembles, on s'était promises de ne jamais accepter ce genre de propositions.

\- Mais justement Vika, je me suis trompée. On s'est toutes les deux trompées. »

Spencer se rapprocha de son amie et posa sa main sur son bras droit avant de reprendre :

« J'ai fait le choix qui nous protégera. Et il faut que tu fasses pareil. C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant si on veux survivre et être heureuses. Je fais ça pour toi !

Viktoria se dégagea de l'étreinte dans laquelle Spencer tentait de l'entraîner et recula d'un pas, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que tu ne me comprends pas si bien que ça finalement. »

Avec un dernier regard, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans se retourner tandis que Spencer semblait être trop sonnée pour réagir. James décida de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne se dirige dans sa direction et qu'il ne subisse les conséquences de l'avoir surprise dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité.

Ce fut avec cette conversation encore en tête que James s'installa en cours de Potions à côté de Viktoria le lendemain matin. Anthony Yates était revenu ce jour-là. James l'observa à la dérobée : son visage habituellement jovial était plus sombre et empreint de peine. Ce jour-là ils devaient préparer une Essence de Folie. Quelque chose qui, selon James, ferait beaucoup de bien à leur préfet en chef un imbécile coincé du nom de Jerry Midgen qui avait une dent contre les Maraudeurs depuis qu'ils s'étaient moqués de sa petite-amie, Jolene Colburn, quand celle-ci avait eu une poussée d'acné lors de sa rentrée en Sixième Année, deux ans plus tôt. Il était vrai que ça n'avait pas été la chose la plus mature à faire – James pouvait encore voir les larmes sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle avait été humiliée devant les autres élèves présents dans le parc ce jour-là – mais ils avaient fini par s'excuser, à l'époque sur l'insistance de Remus. Et ça n'était pas une raison pour les suivre dès qu'ils mettaient un pied hors de la salle commune moins d'une heure avant la fin du couvre-feu dans l'espoir de pouvoir leur retirer des points. À sa propre maison en plus ! Quel crétin !

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un bruit venant de derrière lui, plus à gauche. Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'exclamation et, quand James se retourna, il put voir que le son provenait de Yates. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur effroyable et ne cessait de répéter un mot que James ne pouvait comprendre de là où il était assis, tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblement qui agitaient son corps frêle. Ses poings étaient serrés autour de quelque chose. Les autres élèves se regardaient, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Melissa Brandstone, une de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, ne s'exprime.

« C'est le nom de sa sœur, Professeur. Vous venez de prononcer le nom de sa petite sœur, dit-elle calmement.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Slughorn sans comprendre, mais non ! Je vous ai juste donné la liste des ing... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car, à ce moment-là, les jointures des mains d'Anthony Yates se desserrèrent d'un coup et l'ingrédient qu'il tenait jusqu'alors dans sa main droite tomba dans sa potion avec un léger bruit d'éclaboussure. Et alors, son chaudron explosa. James ne vit pas vraiment les flammes, mais il sentit immédiatement une substance brûlante se répandre sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perdit tout contrôle de son esprit.

Des images commencèrent à parader devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il avait du mal à savoir si ce qu'il se passait était réel. Il regarda à sa gauche. Viktoria était assise à côté de lui avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses yeux étaient marrons. Il se sentit tomber dedans et le marron se transforma en un large canapé de cuir sur lequel il s'effondra. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda autour de lui : une silhouette sombre s'approchait lentement. James se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Puis il y eut un rayon de lumière qui se refléta dans du vert. C'était Lily. Celle-ci paraissait furieuse.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin arrogant ! » S'écria-t-elle une fois qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui

Elle semblait sur le point de l'attaquer. James enfouit son visage dans le cuir du canapé sur lequel il était avachi mais elle s'approcha et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se relève.

« Je croyais que tu avais changé, mûri même ! » Dit-elle en reprenant ses paroles de quelques jours auparavant.

Elle fit encore un pas puis sortit sa baguette et lui enfonça dans le ventre avec un sourire sadique. Alors elle se transforma en Michael Trador.

« Tu vas manger des tomates, Potter ! » Lui dit-il

James fit un pas en arrière puis le Serdaigle disparut. Il jeta des regards autour de lui mais son ennemi restait introuvable. Puis il la vit. Sa mère. Assise sur un fauteuil en face de lui, elle lui souriait d'un air triste. Il voulut courir vers elle mais le tapis étendu entre eux sur le sol se mit à bouger et il trébucha. Quand il se releva, une silhouette sombre emmenait sa mère au fond de la pièce, dans les ténèbres. Il cria son nom mais il était déjà trop tard.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans une sorte de salon mais dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. On l'avait déposé sur un lit, un lit volant d'après ses sensations. Devant lui, le Professeur McGonagall discutait avec Mme Pomfresh. Il réussit à entendre des bribes de conversation : « effets se dissipent » « seule solution » « rien de grave » mais son cerveau engourdi était totalement incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Tout d'un coup, Mme Pomfresh se transforma en Professeur Pythiah et elle le Professseur McGonagall commencèrent à danser le madison au milieu de la pièce. James, partagé entre le rire et l'incrédulité, se mit à débiter des monosyllabes avec incohérence. Alors le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers lui et lui dit, avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse dans leurs yeux – car elles étaient deux désormais – de se reposer. Sans se poser de question, James obéit, s'allongea sur son côté gauche et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son esprit était encore un peu embrumé mais il arrivait à peu près à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. D'après le niveau du soleil, il supposa qu'il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi. Il se mit sur le dos et, immédiatement, rencontra du vert. Lily ! La jeune fille était assise sur le lit d'à côté qui était inoccupé et lui souriait avec plus de gentillesse qu'elle n'en avait jamais manifesté à son égard. James se tendit néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié son attitude agressive dans son hallucination.

« Salut, lui dit-elle, comment tu te sens ?

\- 'lut, réussit-il à baragouiner, fatigué

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, et puis sans attendre sa réponse, elle reprit : quand la potion d'Anthony a explosé, environ un quart de la classe a été touché. Pour ceux qui étaient tout au fond, ça a duré deux trois minutes. Mais Remus, Elizabeth, Jugson et toi, vous avez pratiquement tout pris. C'était vraiment bizarres, vous vous êtes mis à parler tout seul, à vous débattre dans tous les sens, ou même à hurler. Enfin ça c'était surtout Jugson. »

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était allongée deux lits plus loin. Elle ne s'était pas remise aussi vite que James – sans doute car elle était plus proche du chaudron et avait donc dû recevoir une quantité plus importante de potion – et ne cessait de répéter un mot dans sa torpeur – ou était-ce un nom ? - Vassilia.

« Enfin, le Professeur Slughorn a dit que ça allait passer, c'est juste une question de temps. Donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- Et toi, tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? La taquina James avec un grand sourire

La jeune fille rougit et tenta de protester faiblement.

\- Non je... oui, enfin... tout le monde s'est un peu... enfin... c'est à dire que... même le Professeur McGonagall est venue vous voir à l'infirmerie...

James rit intérieurement, elle avait peut-être du mal à l'avouer mais au moins elle ne le niait pas.

\- Oui je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, mais j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes

\- Euh, tu veux dire hier ? Lui répondit Lily d'un air confus tout en reprenant un teint plus naturel

\- Quoi ? S'exclama James, tu veux dire qu'on est mardi ?

Lily acquiesça lentement puis reprit :

\- McGonagall nous a dit que le remède de Pomfresh vous ferait sûrement beaucoup dormir. Slug l'a faite prévenir immédiatement pour Remus et toi

\- D'ailleurs, Remus ! Fit James en repensant à son ami également touché, comment...

\- Il va bien, le coupa Lily, et Elizabeth aussi. Ils n'avaient pas reçu une énorme quantité de potion. Madame Pomfresh les a laissés partir ce matin. Quant à Anthony, c'est lui qui a été le plus touché. Slughorn a dit qu'il y en avait encore pour de longues heures avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Oh, d'ailleurs ! »

Elle remonta prestement sa manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre puis se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable.

« Faut que j'y aille, le cours de Sortilège va bientôt...

Elle fut coupée par la cloche de l'école. Elle avait dû venir pendant sa récréation de l'après-midi. James en fut encore plus heureux.

\- D'accord, dit-il en sentant un nouvel élan de fatigue le prendre, merci d'être passé en tout cas

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je...

\- Non, c'est bon, y a pas de problème. Bonne soirée Lily.

\- Toi aussi. Rétablis-toi vite, Gryffondor a besoin de son meilleur poursuiveur. »

Avec un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, elle se leva de sa chaise, passa devant le lit de Viktoria et marcha vers la sortie. James la regarda partir puis tourna les yeux un peu plus à gauche. Viktoria était toujours très agitée par les effets de la potion mais ses mouvements étaient désormais plus lents. Il bâilla puis soupira. Il y avait tout de même un gros point positif dans tout cela : Lily était venue le voir à l'infirmerie ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'appréciait, assurément ! Et aussi qu'elle avait cessé de lui faire la tête. Il sourit. Une bonne journée en somme.

Il venait de fermer les yeux quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Spencer Selwyn venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer James et se dirigea droit vers le lit de son amie. Celle-ci continuait de marmonner le même nom mais d'une voix si pâteuse que James ne l'aurait jamais reconnu si il ne l'avait pas entendu avant. Selwyn se pencha sur elle avec une douceur assez étonnante de sa part et James ne put plus voir son visage mais il l'entendit bredouiller « Spence » d'un ton apaisé avant de finalement s'endormir. Ses propres yeux se fermèrent alors à leur tour.


	9. Être ou ne pas être ? (Ami d'une Serpy)

**Chapitre 10 : Être ou ne pas être ? (Ami avec une Serpentard)**

Viktoria ne lui parlait plus du tout pendant les cours. Elle se concentrait sur ce que le professeur disait. Il ne la voyait plus du tout avec Selwyn, alors que les deux avaient toujours été inséparables, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Elle s'affichait de nouveau avec son ancienne bande de Serpentards qui se moquaient des autres élèves, mais elle restait en arrière sans dire un mot. Le cœur n'y était pas. Elle paraissait indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'extérieur, vers ce qui se passait hors du château. Comme si elle avait déjà quitté l'école. Mais James trouvait de moins en moins le temps pour s'inquiéter pour elle.

En effet, Lily et lui passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble après le cours de patinage improvisé. Leur mardis soirs étaient désormais réservés pour des révisions communes qui finissaient plus souvent en éclats de rires – James étant le « cobaye » des métamorphoses de Lily – qu'en réel apprentissage. James n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ses six années à Poudlard. Il sentait que la jeune fille se rapprochait de lui, et surtout, que son regard sur lui avait changé, à tel point qu'elle était prête à lui accorder son affection. Elle le laissa même s'asseoir à côté d'elle lors du match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la rencontre à discuter et à rire de la pitoyable bêtise de certains joueurs de l'équipe vert-et-argent qui étaient parfaitement incapables de se coordonner suffisamment pour tenter des tactiques plus subtiles que le boutenchoc ou le coudoyage. Ils déchantèrent rapidement cependant puisque l'équipe de Serdaigle, ayant pourtant battu Poufsouffle au mois de novembre, se montra étonnamment mauvaise ce jour là. Cela n'était pas bon pour celle de Gryffondor qui n'avait eu que 5 points d'écart avec Serpentard au cours du match précédent. Brittany Cave continua, quant à elle, à humilier le Professeur McGonagall en se révélant incapable d'apprendre les noms des joueurs des différentes équipes et en se contentant de les désigner selon leurs traits physiques en y ajoutant son appréciation personnelle tels que « ce grand brun de Serdaigle qui est plutôt pas mal » ou « le gros Serpentard qui a plein d'acné ». Néanmoins, Serdaigle finit par perdre 45 points à 180, à la plus grande déception des trois-quarts du stade qui refusaient de voir la maison ennemie l'emporter et dans d'immenses cris de triomphes de la part des élèves restants.

Une fois qu'ils eurent exprimé leur dégoût réciproque, Lily quitta James pour aller voir Michael qui était visiblement très énervé par cette défaite. Déçu à la fois par l'issue du match et par le départ de Lily, James partit alors à la recherche de ses amis qui s'étaient installés un peu plus à l'arrière. En quittant les gradins, il aperçut, à l'écart de la masse vert-et-argent qui se pressait au milieu de la pelouse pour féliciter son équipe, Spencer Selwyn. Seule. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. La Viktoria qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais manqué un match de Quidditch, qui plus est une rencontre impliquant sa propre maison ! Remarquant qu'il la fixait, Spencer arqua un sourcil avec arrogance comme pour lui demander si il avait un problème et, après avoir hostilement hoché la tête en sa direction, James détourna le regard. Il aurait été inutile de lui demander où était son amie. Elle ne lui aurait répondu qu'un simple « mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter ! » agrémenté de diverses insultes. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la vie de Viktoria pour qu'elle s'éloigne de tout le monde, y compris de sa meilleure amie. Il fallait absolument qu'il la fasse cracher le morceau. Les autres Gryffondors finirent par le rejoindre tandis que les Serpentards continuaient de faire exploser leur bonheur et leur orgueil aux yeux des autres élèves. Le week-end se poursuivit dans une ambiance plus tendue que jamais, les Serpentards ne perdant aucune occasion pour chanter les louanges de leur équipe qui avait littéralement écrasé celle de Serdaigle.

Malheureusement pour James, un contrôle surprise en cours de Potions le lundi matin l'assura, d'une part, d'une mauvaise note puisque cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'écoutait plus quand le vieux morse à moustaches prenait la parole, et l'empêcha, d'autre part, de discuter avec Viktoria qui passa l'heure à écrire sans lever son visage du parchemin une seconde et fut même en retard au cours suivant. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Sawbridge paraissait être d'une humeur si massacrante – elle ne leur raconta même pas une anecdote comique sur la vie de tel ou tel sorcier héroïque comme elle aimait le faire habituellement – qu'il préféra éviter tout faux pas et ne s'adressa à Viktoria qu'une fois que la cloche avait sonné. Cependant, la jeune fille se montra aussi distante que les jours précédents et se contenta de lui répondre par des monosyllabes. À l'instant où la cloche retentit, elle sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la salle avant qu'il ait le temps de la retenir. Agacé, il passa le déjeuner à préparer une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentards avec les autres Maraudeurs en évitant délibérément de penser à elle. Ce ne fut qu'en quittant la Grande Salle, alors qu'il aperçut Selwyn seule, une nouvelle fois, que tout ressentiment le quitta laissant place à l'inquiétude. Mais que lui arrivait donc t-il ? Il monta les escaliers en écoutant vaguement Peter lui parler d'un récent match de Quidditch des Flèches d'Appleby contre les Frelons de Wimbourne mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'est pourquoi, une fois que tous les quatre s'étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils de la salle commune après en avoir chassé deux Deuxième Années, il se décida enfin à confier son inquiétude à ses amis. Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius se montra critique envers la Serpentard.

« Non mais cherche pas à comprendre ! Soit elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle en avait marre de s'encanailler avec l'ennemi, soit ses crétins d'amis lui ont dit qu'il fallait pas parler aux Gryffondors.

\- Non mais c'est plus que ça ! Y a pas qu'avec moi, elle a arrêté de traîner avec Selwyn aussi. Et j'ai même vu Avery se foutre de sa gueule l'autre jour !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a dû faire une crise d'enfant gâté, voilà tout ! Faut pas s'attendre à autre chose chez les gosses de sang-purs !

\- Pat', on est tous les deux des gosses de sang-purs, lui répondit James

\- Ouais, mais nous c'est pas pareil.

James hocha ma tête avec un petit rire mais les rides reparurent bientôt sur son front.

\- Écoute James, intervint Remus, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais... Tu crois pas que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Voldemort ?

Sirius et Peter acquiescèrent vivement à cette supposition.

\- Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé ? demanda-t-il d'un air maussade. Mais je la connais trop maintenant, je sais que ça ne peut pas être ça. Il y a forcément autre chose...

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber pour l'instant, suggéra Remus, attend de voir si ça s'arrange. Laisse la faire le premier pas.

\- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, reprit Sirius, mais concentre-toi sur Evans. Les Serpentards sont nés cons, c'est pas leur faute. Faut juste éviter de trop les fréquenter, on sait jamais, ça pourrait être contagieux.

\- La preuve avec Sirius » Fit Peter

James sourit face aux pitreries de ses amis et décida de suivre le conseil de Remus. Bah, si ça se trouve, il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise humeur passagère. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Et puis il commençait à en avoir marre de s'inquiéter pour une Serpentard qui ne lui adressait même plus la parole. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il sécha le cours d'Astronomie ce soir-là pour aller explorer la Forêt Interdite avec Sirius et Peter, Remus devant accomplir ses devoirs de Préfet ce soir-là. Ils devaient chercher des idées pour une blague d'envergure sur les Serpentards, ils s'étaient un peu ramollis ces derniers temps. James passa la matinée suivante à somnoler sur sa table et ne tenta plus de dialoguer avec sa binôme pendant le seul cours de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient en commun. Il se contenta de concocter la potion en silence tout en pensant, comme il avait fait en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges le matin, à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec Lily.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient réviser ce soir-là mais il avait prévu de lui poser des questions sur le contrôle de Potions de la veille. Déjà parce qu'il y avait certaines questions qu'il n'avait même pas comprises tant les termes employés étaient techniques, mais aussi pour faire durer le moment passé avec elle. En effet, il prendrait bien soin de ne se rappeler de ses interrogations qu'au moment où elle allait lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et bien sûr, il avait besoin d'une réponse rapide pour pouvoir préparer le prochain devoir que le Professeur Slughorn leur avait donné. Cela ne pourrait pas attendre demain, non, car il avait entraînement de Quidditch et il serait bien trop fatigué pour travailler. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle était adorable de repousser un peu l'heure de son coucher pour lui rendre service ! D'ailleurs, il avait d'autres questions... Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était remis à somnoler jusqu'à ce que le son de la cloche le fasse sursauter. Heureusement, le vieux phoque ne s'était rendu compte de rien !

« T'as de la bave sur le menton, Potter. Pitoyable ! » lui dit Viktoria avant de partir avec un rire bruyant qui sonnait faux.

Ce rire lui rappelait l'ancienne Viktoria, celle qui passait son temps à martyriser les élèves de Première Année et à se moquer des autres maisons avec ses amis Serpentards. Celle qui détestait par-dessus tout les Gryffondors et les nés-moldus. Celle qui avait disparu à ses yeux quelques mois auparavant. Celle qui avait été odieuse et sans scrupule mais aussi celle qui, pour lui, n'avait été qu'un masque de plâtre. Mais qui était le masque désormais ? Celle qu'il avait détesté pendant cinq ans ou celle avec qu'il avait apprécié pendant quelques mois ? Avait-elle joué un jeu stupide prétendant d'être son amie ? C'était toujours les mêmes questions ! Une phrase lui passa par la tête : « Les masques de plâtre n'ont point de rougeur au service de la honte. » Pendant un instant, il fut saisi de peur à la pensée que Sirius ait pu avoir raison. Puis, les souvenirs des mois précédents lui revinrent en mémoire et il refusa de croire à cette idée.

Cinq minutes avant la fin des cours, il se posta à l'entrée des serres de Botanique pour attendre que Lily sorte. Il lui avait en effet proposé de dîner avec lui avant de travailler et il tenait à se montrer parfait de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse lui résister. Son but était de la séduire avant le bal de la Saint Valentin qui devait avoir lieu trois semaines plus tard. Certes, le Professeur Dumbledore avait dit « Bal masqué », histoire de rapprocher les maisons. Mais James n'avait pas la moindre intention de danser avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Lily, et surtout pas une Serpentard ! Enfin, à part peut-être Viktoria, si elle venait. Mais bon, sa priorité était et restait Lily. Quatre lettres, enfin trois, pou un si beau prénom. Court mais doux, comme une petite chanson. Il se sentait bien là, à l'attendre. Il avait l'impression d'être le petit copain qui vient chercher sa copine à la fin de ses cours pour sortir je ne sais où. Ou bien aller se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus... intime ! Il était si content qu'il avait presque envie de se mettre à chantonner ou... Non. Ridicule. On aurait dit un de ces imbéciles amoureux des séries que sa mère regardait depuis quelques temps sur la BBC. Non, il n'était pas comme eux. Sirius se serait bien fichu de lui si il avait pu entendre ses pensées !

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Les élèves commençaient à sortir de la serre dans un brouhaha de rires et de bavardages. James, plus grand que la plupart d'entre eux, chercha Lily du regard dans la masse de robes noires. Il finit par apercevoir des cheveux roux et sut qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle parut surprise qu'il soit venu la chercher mais sourit néanmoins, un éclat étrange brillant dans ses yeux verts. Il se demanda un instant si elle avait la même impression que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Puis il tenta de prendre un air assuré bien qu'il soit un peu nerveux au fond de lui à l'idée de dîner et passer la soirée seul avec elle :

« Salut ! T'en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais sortir de ce cours !

\- Fais gaffe Potter, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton taquin, je vais peut-être changer d'avis ! Si ça se trouve je vais décider de passer la soirée avec le Professeur Feronia !

\- Ah non ! Feronia est à moi ! Avec ses doux yeux gris et ses cheveux châtains, répondit James avec un air faussement rêveur

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien ! Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi intéressé, j'aurais peut-être pu vous arranger un coup pour ce soir ?

\- Non, merci Lily, mais je préfère garder cet amour secret. Et puis, de toute façon, il risque d'être déjà occupé avec le Professeur Sawbridge

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ! Fit Lily avec un rire. Ce sont juste des rumeurs qui traînent, c'est comme en Première Année quand tout le monde croyait que McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient mariés !

James rit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il était vrai que, suivant la tradition que tout écolier éprouve un intérêt un peu étrange pour la vie privée de ses enseignants, pratiquement tous les élèves de leur année, lui compris, avaient été persuadés que leurs deux professeurs formaient un couple. Ils avaient été drôlement surpris lorsque, en interrogeant Dumbledore, ils s'étaient rendu compte que ça n'était pas le cas. Mais, cette fois, les rumeurs lui semblaient assez fondées. James était convaincu que la relation qui ces deux-là était bien plus que de la simple cordialité entre collègues.

\- Si, je te jure ! Je les ai même vus ensemble un soir !

\- C'est vrai ? Wow, c'est dingue ! Va y avoir des déçues ! » Ajouta-t-elle en riant

\- À commencer par Hale, non ? Demanda James

\- Oh, elle s'en remettra. Et puis, il lui reste Black...

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant, je savais bien qu'elle avait un truc pour lui !

\- Elle refuse de l'admettre mais je suis sûre que oui ! Dit Lily en secouant la tête avec consternation, et je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Excuse-moi Potter mais ton ami a vraiment des moments de crétinerie profonde.

\- Ça, c'est le charme des joueurs de Quidditch, tu peux pas y résister !

\- Mmmh laisse moi réfléchir... Si totalement ! Enfin, à part peut-être avec Zeller...

\- Et sa tête de bouledogue en chaleur ? Tu dois avoir des goûts étranges alors Evans !

\- Sans doute, admit-elle avec un sourire taquin, puisque j'ai décidé de te sacrifier ma soirée. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher vers la Grande Salle tout en discutant joyeusement. Au moment où ils traversaient la Cour de métamorphose, une tornade de cheveux auburn passa à l'autre bout à grands bruits de pas précipités et de sanglots. C'était Viktoria. James fut frappé de surprise et un élan le guida vers elle. Il tergiversa quelques secondes, son regard allant plusieurs fois de Lily, qui se rendait tout juste compte de ce qui se passait, à Viktoria, qui filait déjà vers le parc. Finalement, il prit sa décision et tenta d'afficher sa mine la plus désolée face au regard incrédule de Lily :

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé Lily mais faut que j'y aille.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, c'est ses affaires, t'as pas à t'occuper d'elle !

\- Bah si, c'est ma binôme ! Répliqua-t-il, offusqué, je peux pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Mais c'est juste une idiote de Serpentard ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies d'eux ? Dit Lily avec une mélange de colère et de stupéfaction.

\- Elle a peut-être ses moments de Serpentard, mais elle est pas comme les autres ! » la défendit James en tentant de rester calme. Et puis, tu peux parler toi ? T'as pas été meilleure amie avec un Serpentard pendant je sais pas combien de temps ?

La rousse parut vexée et blessée par cette comparaison.

\- Justement ! Je me suis trompée ! Dit-elle avec véhémence, les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes, des pauvres cons à qui on peut pas faire confiance ! Ils valent pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe d'eux !

James fut abasourdi pendant quelques instants par la violence du ton de Lily.

\- Tu sais quoi, Lily ? Je pensais que toi, plus que n'importe qui, tu comprendrais !

Cette fois, elle fut franchement insultée par sa déclaration.

\- Et moi, j'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères passer la soirée avec quelqu'un comme _elle_ ! Cracha Lily

\- Est-ce que moi je te dis quelque chose quand tu passes du temps avec d'autres gens ? Reprit James, outré qu'elle ose se mêler de ses affaires et dire du mal de ses amis ainsi. Ça me viendrait pas à l'idée de critiquer certaines de tes fréquentations comme Trador !

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! S'indigna-t-elle en rougissant

\- Si, ça a tout à voir. S'écria le jeune homme,et puis, j'ai pas de compte à rendre ! On sort pas ensemble que je sache !

\- Ah non, ça sûrement pas ! Fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût qui offensa profondément James, et ça n'arrivera jamais !

Celui-ci hocha la tête dans un signe d'ahurissement.

\- Finalement, je commence à me demander si elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi. Je t'avais toujours vu comme tolérante et tout... Il émit un rire dépourvu d'humour. Mais en fait, t'es tout aussi fausse que les autres !

Lily était à présent rouge de colère et non de gêne. Lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans celui de James, ses yeux verts étaient pleins de reproches.

\- Et toi, t'as toujours détesté les Serpentards. Et maintenant, t'es devenu quoi ? Saint Potter, le défenseur des opprimés ?

James se sentit comme refroidi en cet instant. Toute sa rage le quitta, laissant seulement en profond sentiment de déception. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de tels mots pouvaient sortir de la bouche de Lily, celle même qui avait défendu Snivellus pendant toutes ces années !

\- Non, fit-il d'un ton soudainement plus calme, j'ai juste compris que tout était pas blanc ou noir. Que certaines personnes sont autre chose que leur apparence et méritent d'être connues. C'est ça que Dumbledore essaie de nous prouver depuis des années. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, que tu étais différente.

Pendant un instant, le visage de Lily s'immobilisa. Puis, il se tordit sous une vague d'émotion comme il elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Finalement, regagnant son sang froid, elle reprit :

\- Bravo Potter, t'as bien appris ta leçon je vois ! Lui dit-elle, la voix pleine de sarcasme. Bon bah, amuse-toi bien avec la copine de Voldemort ! » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé.

James resta un instant à la regarder s'éloigner avec colère et désappointement. Puis, il se rappela de ce qui avait causé cette dispute et courut en direction du parc en espérant que Viktoria n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller trop loin.

Malheureusement, elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il marcha le long du lac, là où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, mais ne vit rien ni personne. Forcément, à cette période de l'année, les élèves préféraient rester au chaud à l'intérieur du château. Il en fit le tour une seconde fois, tout en grommelant pour lui-même, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas ratée. Puis il décida finalement de rentrer, bredouille et dépité. Non seulement il avait été incapable de retrouver Viktoria pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais en plus il s'était disputé avec Lily.

Cependant, en passant près du hangar à bateaux, il entendit un bruit. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et marcha silencieusement dans la nuit qui était tombée depuis un moment vers la source du son, l'esprit soudain parfaitement alerte. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment sombre et humide, il ne vit d'abord rien et n'entendit que le clapotis des gouttes d'eau qui tombait du plafond sale sur le sol fait de pierre. Puis, une fois que ces yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il distingua une forme contre le mur tout au fond qui sanglotait en frissonnant. Elle était là ! Viktoria ! Il abaissa tout de suite sa baguette et accourut vers elle. La Serpentard leva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit ses pas et prit une position défensive.

« C'est moi, Vika, c'est juste moi ! S'écria rapidement James pour la rassurer.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il l'appelait par son surnom. Celui de Selwyn. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, c'était sorti tout seul. Naturellement. Il ressentait un profond besoin de lui exprimer son affection dans un tel moment. Quant à l'intéressée, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ce lapsus révélateur. Elle se contenta de détendre légèrement ses muscles, mais pas complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait abrupt mais qui se révéla plutôt étranglé

\- Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure dans la cour. J'ai vu que tu pleurais alors je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait, expliqua simplement James

\- Mais c'est pas tes affaires James ! Répliqua immédiatement la jeune fille

James sourit, il s'attendait évidemment à ce genre de réaction de la part de quelqu'un aussi fier qu'une parfaite Serpentard.

\- Non, mais ça peut le devenir si tu veux m'en parler, répondit-il avec douceur

\- Fiche moi la paix Potter ! Répliqua-t-elle, mais son exclamation manquait de conviction.

\- Ah on est revenus aux noms de familles ? Très bien _Jugson_ ! Tu sais ce que le début de ton nom signifie au moins ? La railla-t-il

Cette fois elle émit un léger rire.

\- Évidemment que je sais ce que ça veut dire, _Potter_ ! On m'en a fait des blagues de merde avec pendant toutes ces années !

Son légendaire ton faussement dédaigneux était de retour. Voilà qui était encourageant pour le Gryffondor !

\- Bon alors, tu vas arrêter de me repousser ?

\- Je sais pas, dit-elle avec une voix qui restait un peu tremblante, tout en triturant du bout des doigts une corde d'amarrage qui traînait là, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Évidemment ! Rugit James, presque offensé pour la seconde fois ce jour-là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, contre le mur froid et humide. Mais t'es pas obligée de tout me dire tu sais ? Fit-il, plus sérieusement. T'as qu'à faire comme tu le sens. Si tu sens que certains détails ne doivent pas être dit, je peux totalement comprendre.

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, je sais pas trop...

\- C'est à propos de ton père, c'est ça ? demanda James en se rappelant le morceau de conversation surpris des mois auparavant aux Trois Balais.

Viktoria sursauta à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Qui t'a parlé de mon père ? Rugit-elle, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Personne ! Répondit James, j'essaie juste d'imaginer. Il a pas l'air très... Il essaya de peser ses mots. … affectueux.

Viktoria laissa échapper un rire étranglé sans humour puis les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et elle se remit à pleurer. James s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfoui sa tête dans sa nuque et il resserra son étreinte sur son dos. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, la laissant sangloter de tout son soûl. Elle réussit finalement à articuler quelques mots entre deux hoquets de chagrin :

\- Mon père... demandé... voir Lui !... voulait pas... obligée... pas donné le choix... et Spencer... horrible... pas quoi faire !

\- Shhh, calme-toi, lui dit James

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait pas beaucoup ce soir-là, il décida de lui changer les idées en parlant à son tour.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai une relation parfois compliquée avec mon père. Il est pas souvent à la maison depuis qu'il travaille au Ministère, au Département des Mystères. C'est un langue-de-plomb donc il ne raconte pas grand-chose sur son boulot. Il est très occupé. Quand j'étais petit, il passait plus de temps avec moi, il était quasiment à la retaite. Mais là, depuis que Voldemort, Viktoria frémit à l'entente de ce nom mais James ne fit aucun commentaire, a gagné en puissance, il a toujours tellement de travail ! Enfin, du coup on s'engueule beaucoup des fois. Enfin, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi ! Il rit. Il se trouve que mon père ne trouve pas toujours tellement drôle quand je met le feu au toilettes du deuxième étage et que je fais chialer Mimi Geignarde ! Quoique, elle avait pas vraiment besoin de moi pour ça, elle le fait déjà très bien toute seule ! La jeune fille se joignit à son rire cette fois. Mais bon, ça reste quand même un père génial. Il trouve certaines de mes blagues sur les Serpentards tellement drôles qu'il arrive pas à m'engueuler. Et du coup c'est lui que ma mère finit par gronder ! »

Il sourit à cette évocation. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler de ses parents, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Néanmoins, Viktoria semblait réellement intéressée par ce qu'il lui racontait, presque fascinée. Elle ne pleurait pratiquement plus.

« Et puis on parle de Quidditch aussi, il est fan du Club de Flaquemare. Il me donne même des conseils de drague ! Mais, jusqu'à présent, ça a pas tellement marché... »

Elle éclata de rire ce qui le soulagea profondément. Elle allait déjà mieux. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas à lui. Il se laissait emporter par son propre récit et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il reprit, la voix brisée et le souffle court :

« Mais là, l'ambiance est plus vraiment la même à la maison. Depuis que... Depuis que ma mère a... Ma mère... Elle est... Elle a... Elle a été diagnostiquée avec la Dragoncelle cet été.

Il se tut, submergé par l'émotion. Viktoria émit une exclamation de surprise et d'effroi.

\- Oh ! Mais, elle se fait soigner à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda-t-elle avec le ton le plus compatissant qu'il ait jamais entendu traverser ses lèvres

\- Oui, elle y est allée, reprit James qui ne maîtrisait toujours pas sa voix, mais les médico-mages ne sont pas très optimistes. Ils ont tout essayé et ça ne marche pas. Ils ont dit qu'à son âge il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Du coup, elle reste à la maison mais elle est très faible.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de réprimer un sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que ses trois amis. Il n'avait même pas prévu ou décidé de lui dire, c'était venu tout seul. Une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler de son père, il fallait tout dire. Ç'aurait été trop dire de raconter le reste et de garder ça enfermé dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, James, lui dit Viktoria en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- C'est pas ta faute. » Lui répondit-il simplement.

Il était soulagé d'avoir déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis que James reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions. Ils finirent par relâcher leur étreinte et s'assirent côtes à côtes dans le hangar obscur et humide.

« En tout cas, fit Viktoria, je comprend ton changement de comportement cette année. T'as vraiment mûri.

\- N'allons pas trop loin quand même ! Plaisanta James

Il lui sourit et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle

James hocha la tête dans un signe de dénégation.

« Parce que ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on est venus à Poudlard. J'étais tellement heureuse ce jour-là. Je pouvais enfin partir de chez moi pour aller étudier la magie avec ma meilleure amie ! »

Elle se tut quelques instants et James revit ce jour dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait en effet d'avoir vu une petite fille aux cheveux auburn et une autre châtain discuter avec excitation dans le hall de l'école. Mais il ne leur avait pas prêté une attention particulière car, déjà, il n'avait eut d'yeux que pour la petite rousse aperçue dans le train. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait de Viktoria Jugson et Spencer Selwyn, deux filles qui seraient ses ennemies pendant des années. Ce moment semblait désormais si loin.

« Comme les choses ont changé depuis ! » Reprit Viktoria comme pour confirmer sa pensée.

Ils méditèrent tous deux sur ces paroles en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de James se manifeste bruyamment.

« Oups, dit-il, je crois que j'ai pas mangé depuis un moment.

Viktoria jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Merde ! Le dîner est passé depuis plus d'une heure !

\- C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à aller en cuisine. Suggéra-t-il naturellement avant de reprendre face à son regard perplexe. Attends ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es jamais allée dans les cuisines de l'école ? »

Elle confirma pourtant ce fait d'un signe de tête.

« Quoi ? Mais vous faites quoi de votre vie, vous les Serpentard ?

\- On passe pas notre temps à se faire punir nous ! Répliqua Viktoria, on a assez de subtilité pour éviter les ennuis quand on enfreint le règlement.

\- Vous faites assez de lèche surtout ! Allez, viens ! Je vais te montrer un des meilleurs endroits du château ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lily bouillonnait toujours de rage. Comment avait-il osé lui parler comme ça ? Lui ! James Potter ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait dit des choses pareilles. Et tout ça à cause de cette pouffiasse de Serpentard ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette fille. Mais là, elle la haïssait franchement. Pourquoi était-il si attaché à elle ? C'était une Serpentard comme les autres ! Lui qui avait toujours détesté les représentants de cette maison, et particulièrement Sev...Rogue ! Il lui avait bien fait sentir pendant toutes ces années ! Et maintenant voilà qu'il s'intéressait à cette fille ! Cela n'avait pas de ses pour Lily. Qu'avait-elle de spécial pour que Ja... Potter ! accepte de revoir ses préjugés ? Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si il était important pour elle. Ils n'étaient même pas amis !

« Tu manges pas Lily ? Lui demanda Taylor, un peu surprise et inquiétée par l'attitude de son amie qui n'avait pratiquement pas touché aux plats posés devant elle.

\- Euh non, j'ai pas très faim.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius, Remus et Peter dînaient sans James à leurs côtés. Cela donna encore moins envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit à Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réagit immédiatement Mary en se levant d'un bond, t'es malade ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lily rit doucement.

\- Calme-toi Mary ! Ça va très bien, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir avant qu'elle n'attire l'attente ion de tout le monde sur eux. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Ah d'accord, fit son amie

\- Je crois que... que je vais monter là, dit Lily en repoussant sa chaise

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Proposa Darren

\- Non, c'est gentil mais finissez de manger. Je vais vous attendre dans la salle commune.

\- D'accord, t'es sûre que tu veux pas une part de gâteau ? Sourit Mary en agitant la pâtisserie sous ses yeux pour éveiller sa gourmandise.

\- Non, non, je t'assure. Ça ira. »

Elle enjamba le banc et marcha vers la double porte. Au moment où elle passa près de la table des Serdaigles, elle chercha Michael du regard. Mais celui-ci était tourné vers une autre élève de sa maison et ne la vit pas. Cela renforça la sensation de vide dans son estomac. Elle monta les sept étages en s'efforçant de se concentrer que autre chose, comme son dernier cours de Potions. Mais, à peine arrivée dans la salle commune, elle aperçut ses pions d'échecs oubliés sur une table et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il préféré être avec Jugson, une Serpentard de surcroît, plutôt qu'elle ? Elle poussa un profond soupir et se ressaisit. Ce n'était qu'un abruti fini dont elle se fichait éperdument. Elle finit par aller chercher un livre dans son dortoir et, s'installant sur un fauteuil près du feu, se mit à lire. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur une seule phrase et finit par laisser ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce vide à cette heure-ci.

_« Finalement, je commence à me demander si elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi. »_

_« T'es tout aussi fausse que les autres. »_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des voix. Taylor et Darren avaient fini par remonter de leur repas et ce dernier était parti au club de Bavboules. Mary était restée avec Steven en bas. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à une table et se mirent à discuter des devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre pour la semaine suivante et du bal de la St Valentin.

Le portrait laissait régulièrement rentrer des élèves qui s'installaient autour d'eux pour bavarder ou faire leurs devoirs, ou les deux en même temps. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'ouvrit sur trois des Maraudeurs.

« Je me demande où est James quand même ? Fit Remus

\- Bah, répondit Sirius, sûrement en train de préparer une blague pour les Serpys quelque part ou un truc comme ça.

Remus haussa les épaules, dubitatif. Sirius lui-même ne paraissait pas très convaincu et elle ressenti une poussée de compassion pour lui en cet instant. Même son meilleur ami -son frère !- n'avait pas été mis au courant.

\- Bon, on va y aller avec Pete. Avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme. »

Ils prirent leurs sacs et sortirent de la salle commune tandis que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de Lily et ses amis.

« Eh ! On t'as jamais donné la permission de te mettre ici toi ! Fit Taylor, dégage !

\- Non mais c'est bon, dit Lily, on va pas le laisser tout seul ! »

La conversation finit par s'orienter vers le Quidditch et Lily décida de les laisser parler, n'y connaissant pas grand chose. Elle reprit son livre et fit semblant de le lire tout en se demandant ce que James pouvait bien faire avec Viktoria pendant tout ce temps. Étaient-ils... ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager cette possibilité ! Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait contre James, elle ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que cette soirée, qui s'était annoncée excellente, était décidément bien ennuyeuse sans lui. Elle avait pris l'habitude de leurs petits rendez-vous de révisions maintenant ! Finalement, voyant que cela ne servait à rien de rester assise sur une chaise à penser à Viktoria et lui en relisant sans cesse la même page, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Cependant, après s'être retournée maintes et maintes fois entre ses couvertures, elle finit par en arriver à la conclusion évidente qu'elle avait refusée d'admettre jusqu'alors : elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lily se sentit étrangement excitée et terrifiée. Elle se sentait si nerveuse qu'elle ne put se rendormir, bien que son réveil affichât seulement cinq heures et demi, et s'assit contre la rambarde de son lit. Les sentiments qui la traversaient étaient totalement nouveaux. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait déjà été attirée par des garçons mais c'était différent. Elle voyait James Potter tous les jours et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Auparavant, elle avait toujours refusé sans la moindre hésitation ou le moindre regret. Maintenant, cependant... Elle attrapa un bout de rideau émeraude et se mit à le tortiller entre ses doigts. Elle n'était plus très sûre de ce que serait sa réponse si l'envie lui prenait de réitérer la demande. D'un côté, il avait énormément changé. Le James qu'elle avait vu ces quatre derniers mois n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait connu, et supporté, pendant cinq ans. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui avait pu se passer. Avait-il décidé de devenir plus sérieux et plus mature ou bien avait-il laissé tomber un masque pour révéler le véritable James qui se cachait depuis toujours derrière ? Quoiqu'il en soit, bien qu'elle appréciât énormément ce nouveau jeune homme, une petite voix au fond d'elle même ne cessait de se demander si il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième stratagème pour tenter de la séduire. Cela avait marché en tout cas ! se dit-elle avec une grimace en ouvrant finalement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin

Néanmoins, il s'était montré tellement gentil ces derniers temps. Presque trop ! Il n'avait plus fait aucune insinuation, aucun clin d'œil, aucune technique de drague stupide. Cela signifiait-il qu'il essayait de se montrer plus subtil ou bien qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir et qu'il s'était décidé à passer à autre chose ? Difficile à dire.

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres. Elle reconnaissait la respiration lente et profonde de Mary à sa droite. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre ou la Lune brillait encore dans le ciel qui était encore d'un noir d'encre.

Elle se demandait si elle devait révéler à James ses sentiments. Car oui, elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils sortaient ensemble. Dans le pire des cas, elle se prenait un râteau et une humiliation, au risque en pus de perdre le semblant d'amitié qui s'était développé entre eux. Elle se sentait prise entre deux feux. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, la situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment ! Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par décider d'attendre tout en continuant de se rapprocher de lui. Ce serait à son tour de glisser quelques sous-entendus, quelques geste ambigus pour jauger de sa réaction. Elle le ferait de manière bien plus discrète qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant bien sûr ! Mais il était temps de tâter le terrain. En espérant qu'il ne s'écroule pas sous ses mains ! Avec James Potter, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui était un jeu et ce qui n'en était pas. Trop fébrile pour rester dans le dortoir en silence, elle décida de s'habiller et d'aller déjeuner. Cela lui donnerait des idées plus claires.

Tout en descendant l'escalier jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elle se remémora l'épisode de la veille. La honte la submergea alors. Elle avait été si stupide ! Et si ridicule ! Elle s'était laissée envahir par la jalousie à cause de cette... cette idiote de Serpentard ! Elle avait dit tellement de choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle avait refusé de l'écouter, n'avait cessé de hurler et avait insulté et critiqué son amie. Et, par-dessus tout, elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et puis, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la plus grande fan de Viktoria Jugson, elle ne pouvait pas interdire à James d'être avec elle. Elle l'avait traité comme si il lui appartenait, comme si il était un simple objet à sa disposition. Et sa comparaison avec Sev...Rogue n'était pas infondée, même si elle espérait que Jugson tourne mieux que lui. Après tout, su James l'appréciait, ça devait être quelqu'un de bien, non ? Elle s'était vraiment montrée odieuse ! James avait vraiment dû la trouver conne ! Il avait l'air tellement déçu par son attitude. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'excuse ! À la première occasion, elle irait le trouver et lui demanderait pardon de son comportement puéril. Pour une fois que c'était elle dans cette situation !

Elle arriva alors dans le hall d'entrée. La salle était pratiquement vide étant donné l'heure hâtive. Seule une quinzaine d'élèves, aux yeux, pour la plupart, bordés de cernes, étaient déjà attablé devant un bol de céréales, un verre de jus de citrouille, des toasts ou des œufs brouillés. Des bâillements résonnaient à intervalles réguliers. Le Professeur Dumbledore les observait avec un petit sourire depuis la table des professeurs. Il était, comme toujours, habillé et coiffé de manière impeccable, sa longue barbe argentée ressortant sur sa robe vert-émeraude et semblai en pleine forme. À sa droite, le Professeur McGonagall remuait son thé tout en paraissant se demander pourquoi elle s'était levée si tôt par un matin d'hiver. Elle finit par porter le breuvage à ses lèvres dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu sans avoir besoin de recourir à la magie. Lily s'installa à la table de Gryffondor et se mit à préparer ce qu'elle allait dire à James quand elle le verrait. Étant donné qu'il se levait toujours très en retard, cela n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant la fin de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ni elle ni James ne faisaient Histoire de la Magie ou Étude des Moldus, ils auraient donc une période de libre pour discuter.

Dès que la cloche retentit, Lily rangea au plus vite ses affaires pour attendre James à la porte de la salle. Pas assez vite apparemment, car quand elle sortit, James était à la moitié de l'escalier et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Lily le suivit en courant – de toute façon, ses amis avaient tous cours – mais ne le rattrapa que devant l'immense porte de bois sombre.

« James ! S'écria-t-elle

Il se retourna à l'entente de son nom mais, voyant que c'était elle, secoua la tête et repartit vers l'intérieur de la bibliothèque

\- Attends ! Faut que je te parle ! Continua Lily en le suivant

\- J'ai rien à te dire ! Répondit James sans la regarder

\- Mais moi si. Il s'arrêta avec un soupir et daigna tourner son regard vers elle. Écoute, je suis désolée pour hier... Commença-t-elle tandis que Sirius et Peter échangeaient un regard et s'éloignaient pour les laisser discuter

\- Pas moi, la coupa-t-il, j'ai compris qui t'étais vraiment.

Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais elle le retint par la manche. Ce contact, qui la veille aurait été anodin, lui paraissait désormais électrisant. Elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

\- Non, James, c'était pas vraiment moi hier. J'ai... j'ai honte de ce que je t'ai dit. Je... j'me suis comportée comme une... comme une vraie garce !

\- On peut dire ça, oui. » fit James, sarcastique, tout en jetant un regard noir aux quelques Serpentards de Quatrième Année qui les observaient depuis quelque temps en riant.

\- Et puis, tu mérites pas ce que je t'ai dit et... et Viktoria, elle buta légèrement sur le prénom, elle non plus.

\- Tu la connais même pas ! Dit James avec colère, comment t'as pu dire des choses pareilles ?

\- Je sais pas, je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prise. »

Elle soupira. C'était faux, bien sûr, mais ça n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle-même n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait

« Écoute, je suis désolée de... de m'être mêlée de ta vie. J'avais pas le droit de faire ça. De te dire qui tu dois fréquenter.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr. » marmonna-t-il, toujours aussi têtu.

\- Et puis, si t'es ami avec elle. Elle... elle doit être quelqu'un de bien alors, finit-elle par admettre, un peu à contre-cœur

\- Oui, elle l'est. Affirma-t-il plus calmement, mais ça, tu m'as pas laissé te le dire hier.

\- T'avais raison, continua Lily en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Autant s'excuser une bonne fois pour toute en faisant toutes les concessions qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire plus tard je me suis montrée pire qu'une Serpentard hier. Mais je te promets. Je la critiquerai plus...

\- Ce qui m'a le plus énervé, l'interrompit James, c'est que... c'est que toi tu sais ce que c'est ! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être ami avec quelqu'un que les autres n'aiment pas. »

Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et Lily se dit que, même dans un tel moment, il restait incroyablement beau.

« Et je pensais... je pensais vraiment que tu comprendrais. Avec tout ce que tu nous as toujours dit sur Serv...Rogue ! C'était faux tout ça ?

\- Non ! Non, c'était pas faux.

\- Pendant toutes ces années, tu nous as dit de ne pas juger selon la maison. Et là, tu fais exactement le contraire ! C'est comme si... comme si ça changeait selon ce qui t'arrange. Quand Lily Evans veut être amie avec un Serpentard, c'est bon, elle a le droit ! Mais quand c'est moi, non. Moi j'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis sur eux.

\- Je me suis trompée sur Rogue. »

James s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle reprit aussitôt.

« Et ça, ça a remis pleins de choses en question. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers un Première Année qui les fixait depuis quelques secondes.

« T'as un problème ? »

Le jeune Poufsouffle s'éloigna rapidement d'un air apeuré et James redonna son attention à Lily.

« Mais ça veut pas dire qu'aucun Serpentard vaut la peine d'être connu. Non, j'ai pas perdu cet espoir.

James pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Tu vois, c'est cette Lily-là que j'apprécie. Celle qui est ouverte aux autres, qui compatit, qui ne juge pas. Et hier, j'ai vu totalement quelqu'un d'autre. Et du coup, je sais plus trop qui est la vraie.

\- C'est celle que t'as en face de toi, répondit Lily en le regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons, son cœur battant la chamade, là. Maintenant. Celle qui te dit qu'elle est désolée. Parce que hier, j'étais pas moi-même. J'étais énervée parce qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble et... «

Elle marqua une courte pause.

« Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. »

James acquiesça lentement en rajustant ses lunettes. Lily tortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Donc... Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il sourit avec malice.

\- Je sais pas, je vais réfléchir.

\- James ! Rit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras

\- Ah bah si tu me frappes en plus ! » Dit-il avec un air faussement offusqué

Elle croisa les bras et il lui sourit à nouveau. Elle sentit son cœur chavirer sous son regard. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy avec sa chemise entrouverte et sa cravate un peu défaite.

« Allez, on oublie. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la bibliothèque

\- Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle

\- Je te préviens, va falloir supporter un Sirius Black plus lourd et crétin que jamais ! Renchérit-il. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir, elle le retint à nouveau par sa manche de chemise et lui planta un baiser sur la joue gauche.


	10. Joyeux Anniversaire

_**/ 8 mois... Je n'ai pas d'excuse... Si il y a encore quelqu'un pour lire ces lignes, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère qu'il/elle ne sera pas déçu(e) par ce chapitre :S**_

_**Je prendrai sans doute le temps de traduire la chanson de Peeves plus tard, en attendant, vive WordReference /**_

**Chapitre 11 : "Joyeux" anniversaire**

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Lily, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Deux voix chantant avec plus ou moins de justesse cette mélodie ainsi que le son des rideaux de son lit à baldaquins qu'on tirait avec force furent ce qui tira Lily Evans de son sommeil le dernier dimanche de janvier.

Celle-ci marmonna un faible « merci » à ses deux amies puis se tourna dans son lit avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que son regard ne rencontre le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet : 07H00.

« Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? On est dimanche les filles ! s'écria-t-elle alors

Les deux concernées éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elle rabattait les couvertures sur sa tête.

\- Allez debout, feignasse ! Lui ordonna Mary

\- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans, ajouta Taylor avant de souffler dans un mirliton qui, en se déroulant, forma une silhouette de bouffon qui lui répéta le même vœu avec une danse grotesque.

\- Ça peut encore attendre deux heures, grommela Lily qui n'avait pas très envie de commencer sa première journée d'adulte aussi tôt, et puis tu chantes faux Hale !

Celle-ci choisit de souffler à nouveau dans l'objet pour signifier qu'elle lui tirait la langue et cette fois le bouffon lui envoya une pluie de confettis au visage.

\- Ah, putain ! J'en ai même dans le nez je crois ! Râla Lily avant d'éternuer sous les éclats de rires de ses amies, où est-ce que t'as trouvé ce truc ?

Elle hésitait à commencer cette première journée d'adulte en envoyant un jet d'eau dans le visage des deux jeunes filles qui lui souriaient d'un air ironique. Même si désormais elle était libre d'utiliser la magie quand elle le voulait.

\- Oh, c'est Amy qui l'a acheté à Zonko la dernière fois qu'elle était à Pré-au-Lard, répondit la blonde en faisant référence à sa petite sœur Amy qui m'a a d'ailleurs aidée à choisir ce cadeau ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui présentant un large paquet rouge au ruban doré qu'elle avait posé au sol.

\- Non, c'est moi d'abord ! S'écria Mary en attrapant son propre cadeau

Lily descendit les sept étages le sourire aux lèvres pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ses amies avaient très bien choisi leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire, comme d'habitude, et elle se demandait ce que James Potter lui réservait. Les années précédentes, il lui avait fait toutes sortes de présents assez douteux, comme en Première Année quand il avait vraisemblablement dérobé un bijou à sa mère pour le lui offrir et qu'elle avait bien évidemment refusé. Et ça encore ç'avait été mignon. Mais il y avait aussi la fois en Quatrième Année où il lui avait déclaré avec toute l'arrogance du monde qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de meilleur cadeau que lui-même. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas faire pire que l'année précédente, quand Sev...Rogue ! lui avait acheté une magnifique paire de gants qu'elle avait portée pendant tout le reste de l'hiver – et qu'elle avait offerte à Pétunia après la fin de leur amitié – et que James, pour se venger, avait ensorcelé un flacon de shampooing pour qu'il suive Rogue partout en le suppliant de l'utiliser. Elle ne se sentit pas coupable d'en sourire cette fois. Enfin, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas trop comporté comme un abruti fini ces derniers mois, elle pouvait peut-être espérer un bon cadeau cette année.

Les trois jeunes filles rejoignirent Darren et Sirius qui étaient en grande conversation tandis que Remus tentait de faire les mots croisés niveau Sphinx de la Gazette du Sorcier mais ne cessait de se faire railler par le journal dès qu'il commettait une erreur. Tous trois s'interrompirent pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Lily.

« Je crois que James t'a préparé un truc, fit Sirius avec un sourire ironique

\- Ah, d'accord... Fit Lily sans vraiment savoir si elle devait être heureuse ou effrayée

\- Oulà, je me prépare au pire ! Rit Mary, exprimant bien l'état d'esprit de tous

\- Il n'est pas vraiment rentré dans les détails, leur dit Remus avec un sourire compatissant

Les élèves continuèrent de bavarder tranquilement jusqu'à ce que James fasse son entrée dans la salle, suivi de près par Peter qui faisait léviter une radiocassette. Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment à cette vision.

James avait visiblement réussi, plus ou moins, à dompter sa crinière noire pour l'occasion et ce fut avec un sourire qui respirait l'assurance qu'il se planta tout à fait au milieu de la salle en attendant que tous les regards convergent vers lui. Une fois cela accompli, il pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge et marmonna un Sonorus.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle et Lily vit que Dumbledore observait la scène d'un regard amusé, comme si il attendait avec impatience de voir ce que James leur réservait. Ce n'était pas son cas, et elle aurait préféré qu'un des adultes présent utilise son autorité pour arrêter le spectacle.

« Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque une de nos chers camarades fête ses dix-sept ans, je parle bien sûr de Lily Evans. »

Il la désigna de la main et les regards se dirigèrent cette fois sur Lily qui rougit de gêne mais se sentit tout de même flattée quand de nombreux élèves lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire.

« Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, reprit James, nous n'avons pas toujours été dans les meilleurs termes. »

De nombreuses personnes rirent.

« Il se peut même que j'aie été une ou deux fois qualifié de « lourd ». Mais cette année j'ai décidé de lui offrir un cadeau sympa et original et qui en plus ne m'a pas coûté un seul Gallion ! Peter, musique. »

Peter appuya sur un bouton de la radiocassette et, sous les acclamations et les rires de l'assemblée, se mit à chanter après quelques secondes de musique rock :

« I used to wake up in the morning

I used to feel so bad

I got so sick of having sleepless nights

I went and told my dad

He said 'Son, now here's some little something'

And stuck them on my wall

And now my nights ain't quite so lonely

In fact I, I don't feel bad at all

I don't feel bad at all »

Toutes la Grande Salle riait, surtout les Serpentards qui pointaient Lily du doigt en lui lançant des quolibets. Seul Rogue le regardait d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-impressionné qui donnait l'impression qu'il était constipé. Lily était si mortifiée qu'elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou. Ses amis semblaient partagés entre l'hilarité et l'embarras, ce qui était exprimé par les rires étranglés qu'émettait Taylor à une cadence régulière. James, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la réaction de ses camarades, voire même de ses enseignants puisque le Professeur Sawbridge le dévisageait en remuant la tête tandis que le Professeur McGonagall avait carrément prise la sienne entre ses mains.

« Pictures of Lily

Made my life so wonderful

Pictures of Lily

Helped me sleep at night »

Il exécuta une petite danse qui, finalement, était plutôt élégante comparée au ridicule de la situation, et reprit :

« For me and Lily are together in my dreams

And I ask you 'Hey mister, have you ever seen

Pictures of Lily ?' »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la Grande Salle lui fit entendre son hilarité et quelques personnes applaudirent, notamment le Professeur Sawbridge qui souriait d'un air ironique. Le visage du Professeur McGonagall, quant à lui, pouvait rivaliser avec le plumage de Fumseck. Même le Professeur Dumbledore avait l'air gêné et il se racla la gorge, comme si il s'apprêtait à parler. Puis le silence se fit quand Lily, qui s'était levée de la table des Gryffondors, s'approcha de James avec le visage rouge et une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Celui-ci la laissa venir avec un immense sourire plein de fierté, s'attendant à de grands remerciements. Cependant, ce fut la main de Lily qui rencontra sa joue avec force. Sonné, il l'entendit juste déclarer « Salaud ! » avant de sortir en courant de la salle, suivie de Mary et Taylor.

James secoua la tête, haussa les épaules, puis s'approcha de ses amis avec une expression triomphante.

« Alors, j'étais comment ? J'ai vraiment réussi la chanson, non ? Regardez ! Toute le monde me félicite ! »

Face au silence de ses amis, il poursuivit :

« Je crois que Lily a été tellement impressionnée qu'elle a même pas su comment réagir !

\- James, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Lui demanda Remus

\- Oui, et ben quoi ? C'est interdit de chanter dans la Grande Salle ?

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard soucieux, ce dernier plaquant sa main contre son front.

\- Je crois qu'il a pas tout compris, dit finalement Sirius avant de le traîner vers la sortie, laissant la radiocassette qui jouait désormais une musique de piano derrière eux.

Ils franchirent les portes dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'on continuait à l'applaudir. Peter semblait tout aussi interloqué que lui.

\- Bon, expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe enfin ! S'exclama James une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall

\- Euh, James tu sais de quoi parle cette chanson, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire

\- Oui, répondit-il déconcerté, c'est la chanson des... des je-sais-plus-qui là !

\- Les Who, le corrigea Remus

\- Oui enfin celle où il dit qu'il aime une fille qui s'appelle Lily quoi ! répondit James, surpris par le sourire qui grandissait sur les lèvres de son ami

\- Euh oui, c'est ça... lui répondit Sirius avec une intonation étrange tandis qu'une Taylor visiblement folle de rage descendait l'escalier à grands pas et se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? T'as pris un cognard sur la tête quand t'étais petit ou quoi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hale ! répondit James avec un sourire ironique sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Mais cela ne calma pas Taylor, bien au contraire :

\- Espèce de crétin, ça va pas de l'avoir humiliée comme ça ? Et le jour de son anniversaire en plus !

\- Bah quoi ? fit James qui commençait à s'échauffer, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai juste chanté une chanson !

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu viens de faire ! Rugit-elle en pointant vers lui un index accusateur.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait du tout, répondit James qui commençait franchement à s'énerver, je lui ai juste chanté une chanson qui passe à la radio moldue que ma mère écoute. Je vois pas où est le problème. Elle aime pas ce groupe ou quoi ?

\- Non mais c'est pas ça du tout mais... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle comprit enfin la situation. Sa colère fit alors place à la stupéfaction.

« Mais t'es complètement naïf ou quoi ?

\- Bah non mais, je comprend pas...

Sirius était devenu rouge à force de retenir ses éclats de rire. Remus, lui, semblait franchement affligé par la réaction de son ami. Et Peter était toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Enfin Potter ! Cette chanson parle de masturbation ! Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- Quoi ? Non mais n'importe qu...oh ! OH ! » s'exclama James en prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand tandis que Sirius s'esclaffait bruyamment derrière lui.

Même Remus pouvait difficilement retenir son rire. James, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'horreur, la honte et l'hilarité. Il laissa finalement échapper un rire nerveux qui sonna très aigu avant de gémir :

« Il faut absolument que je parle à Lily !

\- Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, fit Taylor avec une légère moue face à la mine déconfite de James, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu la laisses se calmer un peu.

\- Non, je dois tout de suite aller m'excuser ! Puis il se tourna vers Sirius, Et toi ! Au lieu de te marrer, t'aurais pu me le dire !

\- Mais je savais pas que tu allais chanter ce truc Jamesie. Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais dit ! Enfin, tu nous as bien fait rire au moins.

James enfouit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans ses mains, mortifié.

\- Franchement James, je comprends pas comment t'as pas pu voir ça, marmonna Remus

\- Dis- moi où est Lily ! Faut que je la voie ! Dit James en réalisant qu'il était tout à fait possible de rougir et pâlir en même temps.

\- Comme tu veux, reprit la blonde, elle allée à la salle commune avec Mary... »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que, déjà, James montait les marches quatre à quatre. Ce fut le souffle erratique qu'il annonça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. La Salle Commune était vide à cette heure-ci et James supposa que Lily s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir. Il savait très bien que l'escalier des filles était enchanté pour empêcher les garçons de le gravir, son père lui ayant raconté une plaisante anecdote à ce sujet, et l'ayant lui-même expérimenté à de nombreuses occasions. C'est pourquoi, il se mit à hurler le nom de Lily dans l'espoir qu'elle l'entende et veuille bien écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et le visage de Mary apparut :

« Elle n'a pas envie de te parler Potter ! Et je le comprend bien avec ce que tu lui as fait. Maintenant vas-t-en et laisse la tranquille !

\- Mais attends je... »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

Dépité, James alla s'asseoir dans la salle commune et attendit qu'elle sorte, soutenu à intervalles régulières par ses amis. Buté comme il était, il était bien décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge de son dortoir. Il céda cependant pour aller manger et accepta avec joie la partie d'échecs que Darren lui proposa, tournant la tête avec espoir à chaque fois que quelqu'un descendait l'escalier.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner que Lily parut enfin. Ravi, James bondit de son siège pour aller la voir mais n'osa pas s'approcher plus en rencontrant son regard. Elle avait le teint assez pâle et les yeux rougis, mais c'était bien de la colère pure qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

« Toi ! Rugit-elle. Je n'ai même pas envie de te voir !

\- Écoute, Lily, je suis désolé... Commença-t-il

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! L'interrompit-elle. Tu m'as fichu la honte, et devant toute l'école ! Le jour de mon anniversaire ! J'espère que t'es content !

\- Mais...

\- Casse-toi ! J'ai pas envie de te voir !

Elle tourna les talons mais James l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Lily, attends, je t'en prie !

Elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui et James crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ? T'as fait semblant d'être gentil pendant tout ce temps. Mais en fait t'es toujours le même stupide et immature James Potter qui ne sait que se moquer des autres ! »

Interloqué, James ne sut quoi répondre. Lily profita de ce moment d'inaction pour tirer son bras de son emprise puis sortit de la pièce avec Mary et Taylor sur ses talons. Celle-ci lui envoya une grimace désolée.

Le lendemain, la situation ne s'était pas franchement améliorée et toutes les tentatives de James furent avortées. Le Professeur Slughorn se montra particulièrement désobligeant avec lui, sans doute pour venger son élève préférée. Quant à Viktoria, elle le félicita dès qu'il s'assit pour sa performance de la veille avec un sourire ironique. James fut content qu'elle lui parle de nouveau et essaya encore une fois de la lancer sur le sujet de son père et la raison de ses larmes mais elle se referma immédiatement. Excédé, James finit par lui lâcher un « Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de tes sautes d'humeurs ! » et ne lui adressa plus la parole dans les autres cours qu'ils partageaient.

L'exutoire de sa frustration vint en fin d'après-midi quand Sirius, Peter et lui croisèrent Severus Rogue qui relisait ses cours dans le parc, seul, sans la bande de Serpentards de son année. James hésita une seconde, Lily ne serait pas contente, même si elle n'était plus ami avec ce crétin. En plus, Rogue ne lui avait rien fait ces derniers temps. Et puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à Lily et qu'elle était déjà en colère contre lui de toute façon, autant qu'elle le soit pour une vraie raison ! Elle avait dit qu'il était immature et ne savait que se moquer des autres ? Il allait lui montrer à quoi ce James Potter ressemblait. Il fit signe à ses amis de se diriger dans cette direction et d'autres élèves prirent leur suite, attirés par la perspective d'un spectacle comme les Maraudeurs n'en avaient plus donné depuis longtemps. Rogue était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas les trois Maraudeurs s'approcher de lui et ne put donc leur échapper.

« Tiens Servilo, l'interpella James, et il leva immédiatement la tête, ça faisait longtemps !

De la peur apparut sur le visage de Rogue l'espace d'une seconde, rapidement remplacée par un masque de haine et de dégoût.

\- On t'a pas trop manqué j'espère ? Demanda Sirius d'un air faussement inquiet en s'avançant à son tour

Seul Peter resta un peu en retrait, comme toujours, pour les observer.

\- Dégagez, leur répondit Rogue entre ses dents

\- C'est pas très gentil, fit remarquer Sirius

Une foule commençait à se former autour d'eux.

\- Ce que Potter a fait hier ça ne l'était pas non plus ! Protesta Rogue en affectant sans grand succès la nonchalance, même Evans ne mérite pas ça

\- Sors ton perchoir de mes affaires, Rogue ! Ton nez est plus gros que celui de ma chouette !

Et ça n'était pas peu dire. Cassiopée était une chouette effraie. Elle était donc pourvue d'un long bec crochu qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Rogue. Mais ses grands yeux noirs et sa face en forme de cœur la rendait si mignonne que James se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir comparée à une créature aussi hideuse que Rogue. D'ailleurs, elle était bien plus jolie que le hibou grand duc que Sirius avait reçu de ses parents dès sa naissance et qui refusait de répondre à un autre prénom que Salazar. Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la pauvre bête, qui ne cessait de le suivre partout, mais il évitait à tout prix de s'en servir.

\- Je crois que Servilus a besoin d'une petite leçon de politesse, lui répondit Sirius avec un coup d'œil entendu.

\- _Expelliarmus_, s'exclama immédiatement James

La baguette de Rogue s'échappa d'entre ses mains et Sirius l'attrapa au vol avec deux doigts d'un air désinvolte puis la lança à quelques mètres de Rogue.

James agita sa baguette à son tour et Rogue se retrouva pendu un pied en l'air

\- Dis donc James, tu sais pas ce que j'ai entendu dire l'autre jour ? Lui demanda son ami en prenant une intonation de commère

\- Quoi donc mon cher Sirius ?

\- Apparemment quelqu'un serait intéressé par notre cher Servilo !

\- C'est pas vrai ? Mais qui voudrait de ses cheveux gras et de cet énorme bec qu'il fourre tout le temps partout ?

La foule qui les entourait émit une exclamation de dégoût et quelqu'un hurla à Rogue à quel point il était laid.

\- Mais une jeune fille charmante, mon cher James. Une Mimi quelque chose... dit Sirius en feignant l'hésitation

\- Ahhhh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas la magnifique Mimi Geignarde ?

Tout en parlant, il fit redescendre Rogue dont le visage était devenu à rouge à cause de l'afflux de sang vers sa tête.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

La foule éclata de rire et on se mit à imiter ledit fantôme appelant Rogue.

\- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! Ils iraient si bien ensemble !

\- Quel charmeur ce Servilus ! Dit Sirius en s'éventant de la main droite

Des applaudissements retentissaient désormais autour d'eux.

Pris par leur mise en scène, ils n'avaient pas vu Rogue se jeter sur sa baguette qui gisait au sol et la pointer vers eux avec tant de colère et de honte qu'il en paraissait presque dérangé.

\- Fermez-là ! Rugit-il, vous vous croyez tellement drôles tous les deux ?

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien je crois que...

Mais James ne put finir sa phrase qu'une douleur cuisante le prit. D'un _Waddiwasi_, Rogue avait envoyé une pomme de pin ramassée au sol dans son visage à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Le bruit qu'avait émit son nez ainsi que le flot de sang qui s'en échappait suggéraient qu'il était cassé. La foule d'élèves se fit alors plus bruyante que jamais à la perspective d'une véritable bagarre. Sirius répliqua immédiatement en envoyant Rogue mordre la poussière d'un tour de poignet et en l'insultant copieusement tandis que James sortait un mouchoir de sa robe de sorcier. Puis il brandit à son tour sa baguette pour vociférer un sort.

\- Messieurs Potter et Black ! Monsieur Rogue !

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur

Les rires se turent immédiatement et la foule se sépara pour laisser passer le directeur.

C'était la première fois qu'un professeur digne de ce nom les prenait sur le fait quand il s'agissait des humiliations qu'ils faisaient subir à Rogue Et une fois n'était pas coutume, il était véritablement énervé. Après avoir soigné le nez de James, il s'exprima sans crier mais d'un ton glacial qui refroidit toutes leurs ardeurs et personne n'osa l'interrompre.

\- Jeunes hommes, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez immédiatement dans mon bureau.

\- Écoutez... commença Sirius

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Ils se mirent donc silencieusement à sa suite, Sirius prenant néanmoins soin d'envoyer un grand sourire au reste de la foule qui ne s'était pas encore dispersé. En parcourant les couloirs, James se dit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être inquiet. On allait leur passer un savon, comme d'habitude, leur donner une heure de retenue, comme d'habitude, et leur dire de ne plus recommencer, comme d'habitude. Rien de bien bouleversant pour des élèves aussi rodés des punitions qu'eux. C'est sûr qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas très malin mais Rogue n'était pas un enfant de chœur non plus !

« ...j'espère que vous comprenez à quel point votre attitude est absolument destructrice par rapport à l'unité dont je n'ai cessé de vous parler depuis le début de l'année. »

Au moment où Dumbledore conclut son monologue, James était déjà redescendu sur terre après son effusion et commençait à se sentir un peu honteux de son comportement. Il fallait dire que leur vieux directeur n'avait pas son pareil quand il s'agissait de faire culpabiliser quelqu'un. Résultat : les trois Sixième Années avaient écopé d'une soirée de retenue à effectuer le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs avaient recouvré tout leur aplomb et eurent une nouvelle occasion de se donner en spectacle lorsque les Sixième Années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de Métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent en dernier, comme toujours, et Sirius attrapa les lunettes de James pour les mettre sur son propre nez. :

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en prenant l'intonation d'une vieille dame, asseyez-vous en silence et sortez vos baguettes

Les élèves rirent et suivirent ses instructions tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. James décida de se laisser prendre au jeu et le rejoint. Il reprit ses lunettes et les positionna afin de pouvoir toiser ses camarades en les regardant par-dessus les verres.

\- Asseyez-vous correctement Miss Brandstone, nous ne sommes pas chez votre grand-mère ! Et cessez de vous curer le nez monsieur Pettigrow !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Enfin, sauf Lily qui refusait obstinément de le regarder et préférait discuter avec ses amis, bien qu'étant assise au premier rang.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment transformer un rat en aiguille à tricoter, déclara Sirius, écoutez moi bien.

Le silence se fit alors et on entendit Lily déclarer haut et fort à Mary et Taylor :

\- Non, pas ce soir, j'accompagne Michael faire sa ronde de préfet. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses responsabilités !

Elle lança à James, qui la fixait désormais, un regard sans équivoque, puis reprit sa conversation à un volume normal. Celui-ci eut l'impression que des lustres de cristal venaient se briser sur sa nuque et dut se retenir d'envoyer une remarque acerbe à sa camarade. Évidemment ! Typique des filles d'aller voir un autre garçon ! Et quel connard ce Trador ! Cela le démangeait d'aller prendre sa revanche pour leur dernier duel.

Pendant que James bouillonnait de rage, Sirius fit comme de rien n'était et continua leur petit sketch tout seul.

\- Répétez après moi, Aiguilla tricoto !

Quelques élèves l'imitèrent mais James n'était plus dedans et ils furent définitivement interrompus par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolée pour ce retard. Messieurs Potter et Black, je vous remercie d'avoir diverti la classe avec vos pitreries pendant mon absence mais le cours va commencer maintenant. Et vous ne m'imitez pas très bien, monsieur Black. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, celui-ci répéta la même phrase en agitant son index d'un air réprobateur et la classe éclata de rire une fois de plus.

A huit heures précises, Sirius et James durent sortir dans la nuit glaciale pour aller rejoindre le Professeur Feronia devant les serres afin d'effectuer leur retenue avec Rogue. Celui-ci se positionna plusieurs mètres derrière eux et évita soigneusement d'attirer leur attention tandis que les deux Gryffondors se pelotonnaient autant que possible dans leurs capes d'hiver. Après quelques minutes d'attente, leur professeur arriva, accompagné de Doug MacDonald, le frère jumeau de Mary.

« Bonsoir messieurs, comme vous le savez, vous êtes ici en retenue. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous mettre en binôme pour effectuer le travail de ce soir. Je demanderai donc à Mr Potter de se mettre avec Mr MacDonald et à Mr Rogue de se mettre avec Mr Black...

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux intéressés

\- Je peux pas me mettre avec James ? Demanda Sirius

\- Non, leur répondit le jeune professeur avec un air désolé, j'ai reçu l'ordre de mélanger les maisons : un Gryffondor avec un Serdaigle, il désigna James et Doug, et un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, il désigna Sirius et Rogue.

\- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Grommela Sirius

\- Bon, Potter et MacDonald, nous allons aller dans la serre numéro deux. Et vous, mettez vous dans la cinq, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes pour vous expliquer ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Espérons que Rogue ne m'étouffe pas avec ces cheveux d'ici là, lança Sirius mais le professeur l'ignora  
Il déverrouilla d'un geste la porte de la serre numéro deux, qui était juste à côté, et précéda les deux élèves pour y allumer la lumière et sortir plusieurs grands pots remplis de terre qu'il posa sur la longue table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle se tortillaient une vingtaine de plantes noueuses avec ce qui sonnait comme des gémissements de douleur.

\- Voici plusieurs filets du diable, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler les propriétés de ces plantes ?

Les deux élèves firent non de la tête.

\- Comme vous le voyez, elles ont grandi très vite et sont maintenant à l'étroit dans leurs pots. Je voudrais donc que vous les rempotiez dans ceux-ci, qui sont bien plus grands, avec beaucoup de soin. Rappelez-vous que ce sont des plantes fragiles ! Je vais donc éteindre la lumière autant que possible pour abréger leur souffrance et vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour vous occuper d'elles. Pensez bien à rester détendus quand elles vous attraperont le bras, car il est certain que cela arrivera.

\- Et on devra faire ça jusqu'à quelle heure ? Demanda Doug

\- Vous pourrez partir quand vous aurez fini, comme vos camarades.

\- Et d'ailleurs, ils vont faire quoi Sirius et Rogue ? Demanda James

\- Eux, ils rempotent des Bubobulbs pour mon cours de demain matin.

\- Je leur souhaite bien du courage, marmonna Doug en échangeant un regard de soulagement avec James

\- Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini, déclara le professeur

Il sortit et les deux élèves attendirent qu'il se fut un peu éloigné pour prendre la parole.

\- On va rallumer la lumière bien sûr ? Demanda Doug

\- Évidemment ! Lui répondit James, j'ai pas envie de me faire arracher un doigt par une de ces bestioles, tout ça pour éviter leur soi-disant souffrance.

Le Serdaigle rit et joignit le geste à la parole.

\- Et sinon, t'es là pour quoi, toi ? reprit-il

\- Dumby nous a vus en train de secouer un peu Rogue, et toi ? Fit James en feignant la nonchalance

\- Oh, euh, moi j'ai juste été surpris dans le château la nuit... répondit Doug en laissant entendre que l'histoire n'avait rien de bien intéressant. Bon, on s'y met ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel

La soirée de Lily se passait considérablement mieux. Elle avait rejoint Michael à huit heures et demi dans le hall et ils étaient descendus patrouiller dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus attirant pour faire sa ronde puisqu'ils ne cessaient de rencontrer des Serpentards avec une flopée d'injures toujours prête à l'usage, mais la présence de son camarade rendait la soirée plus agréable. Surtout que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait le rejoindre, histoire d'avoir une bonne raison d'éviter Potter. La tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait entendu qu'elle passait la soirée avec Michael ! Enfin, de toute façon, il s'était encore fait coller pour s'être battu avec Rogue, certaines choses ne changeaient décidément jamais !

Tout se passa très bien et les deux élèves discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Peeves se mette à flotter autour d'eux, sans doute envoyé par un Serpentard, en fredonnant l'air de « Pictures of Lily » :

« Ignore-le, lui dit Michael en tentant de le chasser avec un geste de la main, ce qui n'eut évidemment aucun effet.

\- Tu peux rire, tu sais, lui dit Lily, je sais qu'en fin de compte elle était assez drôle la chanson de Potter.

\- Juste, pas pour toi, compléta le Serdaigle avec un demi-sourire

\- C'est ça, marmonna Lily, surtout avec les allusion qu'on me lance toute la journée. Sans compter que je ne pourrai plus jamais utiliser l'expression « tu veux ma photo ? »

A ces mots, le préfet éclata de rire.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, en effet !

Ils se sourirent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Peeves ne revienne à la charge :

« Oi frilly, silly Lily

You're hanging out with Miky

'cause Potty's ditty's naughty

Oh, luv, it's such a pity ! »

\- Dégage ! Finit par lui hurler la Gryffondor, et il s'exécuta avec une pirouette et un geste obscène. Euh, écoute, reprit-elle beaucoup plus doucement, je sais à quoi ressemble cette situation, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas un bouche-trou qui remplace James Potter. Comme si tu pouvais avoir la moindre chose à voir avec ce crétin !

\- Y a pas de problème Lily, répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent

\- Non vraiment, je préfère largement passer ma soirée avec toi qu'avec un imbécile fini qui a osé me dire qu'il était mature maintenant. Non mais t'y crois toi à ça ? James Potter mature ? C'est toujours le même fils à papa qu'on connaît depuis la Première Année ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru avoir des sentiments pour lui ! Et...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un sourire ironique se former sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis encore en train de parler de lui, hein ? Oh Michael, je suis tellement désolée mais il m'énerve tant ! Promis, j'arrête de parler de Potter immédiatement.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas de parler de lui. Vide ton sac, ça te fera du bien.

Alors elle craqua et confia tout à Michael, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire à ses amis par peur de leur jugement. Évidemment que Mary avait trouvé sa réaction disproportionnée, car elle ne savait pas à quel point Lily s'était attachée à ce « nouveau » Potter. Quand elle eût fini, elle réalisa à quel point la situation qui lui avait semblé affreuse encore quelques minutes auparavant n'était finalement pas si terrible. Ils n'étaient que des élèves au collège de Poudlard, tout ça n'était qu'enfantillage par rapport à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, dans le vrai monde. Non, demain, elle irait lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui et elle verrait bien ce qu'il en découlera.

« C'était sympa, faudra qu'on recommence ! dit Lily aux alentours de vingt-deux heures en se sentant un peu coupable de n'avoir accordé du temps à son binôme qu'au moment où James était trop occupé à être un abruti.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Elle alla se coucher en fredonnant, s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil sans rêve et se réveilla dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions. La première personne qu'elle croisa en se levant de table après le petit-déjeuner fut James qui lui courait après d'un air désespéré.

« Lily, je t'en supplie pour la millième fois, est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle comme si cela allait de soi.


	11. Petites et Grosses Bêtises

_**/ Encore une fois j'ai laissé passer beaucoup trop de temps avant de mettre cette fic à jour mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels... Mais j'essaie, j'essaie ! /**_

**Chapitre 12: Petites et grosses bêtises**

« L'entraînement de Quidditch est annulé, annonça Marlene McKinnon en montrant d'un air dépité la neige qui tombait dru à la fenêtre.

\- Encore ?! S'exclamèrent les quelques membres de l'équipe qui avaient rejoint leur capitaine pour entendre les dernières nouvelles.

\- Ordres de McGonagall, lui répondit la Septième Année, elle dit que c'est dangereux et qu'on va tomber malade.

\- Tout ça pour un peu de neige, marmonna Sirius, et James pinça les lèvres pour manifester son accord.

Ils allèrent se rasseoir sur le canapé près du feu où Rosalie Etherbroke les rejoignit en soupirant.

\- J'en ai marre, c'est la quatrième séance qui saute depuis le début de l'hiver ! A ce rythme là, j'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer pour le match contre Poufsouffle...

\- C'est sûr que t'es vraiment nulle ! plaisanta James, mais cela ne fit pas vraiment rire sa coéquipière.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Sirius

Une moue se forma sur le visage inquiet de leur jeune camarade.

\- Non mais je comptais vraiment sur ces séances... Et puis ça commence à me manquer de voler ! »

\- Moi aussi, soupira James, mais McGo veut pas qu'on sorte. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

Puis Sirius sembla avoir un éclair de génie et leur dit en souriant :

\- Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de sortir ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vous les gars ? Demanda Rosalie pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois tandis qu'elle marchait à la suite des deux garçons dans l'obscurité des cachots. Cette fois, Sirius se retourna :

\- Mais oui, c'est parfait ! C'est le seul endroit du château qui soit assez grand et assez haut. A part peut-être la Grande Salle...

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit la blonde, on est en train de violer le règlement d'au moins une dizaine de façons différentes. Et ça doit bien être la sixième souris que je vois !

Elle fit un bond de côté pour éviter l'animal qui filait en sens inverse sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

\- Sois tranquille, répondit James en réprimant un bâillement, y aura personne pour nous punir à cette heure-ci.

\- Même Rusard a peur des cachots la nuit ! Renchérit Sirius

\- Ah bon... dit la jeune Gryffondor, pas franchement convaincue

Elle les suivit sur encore quelques mètres – apparemment ils connaissaient bien leur chemin dans cette partie du château – puis ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une sorte de grande salle de pierre située au bout d'une longue allée. Elle était vide hormis une grande statue poussiéreuse et semblait assez spacieuse pour ce qu'ils prévoyaient d'en faire. Rosalie fut tout de même prise d'une dernière hésitation.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on le saura si un professeur descend le grand escalier, la rassura encore une fois Sirius

\- Allez, enfourche ton balai ! L'encouragea le poursuiveur en appliquant son propre conseil

Elle s'exécuta et s'éleva d'un coup de talon contre le sol dur et froid.

\- J'espère que tu es prête pour la meilleure séance d'entraînement de toute ta vie ! Lui lança Sirius avec un grand sourire, avant de lui lancer – cette fois littéralement – un Souafle.

La jeune fille l'attrapa par réflexe mais ne sut pas trop quoi faire avec.

\- Euh, je croyais que vous alliez m'aider à m'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'or...

\- Oui mais Jamesie a rendu celui qu'il avait piqué, du coup il nous reste plus que le Souafle.

\- Ce qu'on va faire, dit James après avoir tracé un cercle à la craie sur le mur d'en face, c'est qu'on va utiliser ce rond comme but. Sirius et moi on va jouer contre et toi tu vas devoir essayer de récupérer le Souafle pour marquer. Nous on n'aura pas le droit de marquer sans avoir fait au moins deux passes.

\- Bonne chance !

A ces mots, il se rua sur elle sans prévenir et prit possession de la balle en cuir. Il passa à James, qui lui repassa, et il marqua.

\- Un zéro ! S'écria James, ça commence mal pour toi

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était nulle ! Plaisanta Sirius tandis que son ami ramassait la balle qui était tombée au sol puis la jetait à Rosalie, qui l'envoya à son tour dans le cercle blanc avec une exclamation de triomphe.

\- Oh pardon ? T'avais dit quelque chose ?

Sirius rattrapa le Souafle et attendit que Rosalie se jette sur lui pour le passer à James avec une pirouette. L'attrapeuse se rua sur lui mais il renvoya à son tour la balle à son camarade.

\- C'est pas juste ! Je peux faire de passe à personne moi ! Se plaignit-elle

\- T'as qu'à être plus rapide ! La taquina James en recevant de nouveau le Souafle, comment est-ce que tu comptes attraper le Vif d'or sinon ? »

Mise au défi, l'attrapeuse inclina le manche de son balai afin de l'atteindre le plus vite possible.

Pris dans leur jeu, les trois Gryffondors ne virent pas le temps passer et leurs cris et rires se faisaient de moins en moins discrets. Ils n'aperçurent même pas la silhouette qui remontait l'allée avant d'entendre une voix aiguë aux accents impérieux :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

Ils sursautèrent et Sirius, qui tenait le Souafle à ce moment-là, ne réfléchit même pas et l'envoya en plein sur la tête de l'intrus. Celui-ci chuta au sol dans un cri de douleur et Sirius fit signe à Rosalie de s'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, le garçon n'avait pas vu son visage. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il la sentit passer au-dessus de lui mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je savais bien que vous n'étiez que de sales racailles ! S'exclama Fallyn Fawley en plaquant sa petite main sur son œil qui enflait et fonçait à vue d'œil, je vais dire au Professeur Slughorn ce que vous avez fait ! Vous allez être punis ! »

Il partit immédiatement en courant dans la direction du bureau de son directeur de maison, comprenant sans doute que les deux Gryffondors ne se laisseraient pas dénoncer si facilement. Ceux-ci rejoignirent lentement le sol.

« Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que cette sale fouine pourrie gâtée ! S'exclama Sirius

\- Je comprends pas, Peter devait nous prévenir !

\- Oui, et bien apparemment il a trouvé mieux à faire.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas reconnu Rosalie... »

Ils décidèrent finalement de s'en aller avant que le Serpentard ne revienne avec leur professeur et regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Leur repos ne fut que de courte durée puisque à peine s'étaient-ils assis à la table du petit-déjeuner que le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux d'un air furieux, suivi de près d'un Fallyn Fawley au sourire triomphant. Rosalie, assise à seulement quelques mètres à côté d'Amy Hale, leur lança un regard coupable.

« Tu crois qu'elle est énervée ? Demanda Sirius avec un rire nerveux

James haussa les épaules avec résignation.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? Leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant dans les yeux à tour de rôle

\- Mais enfin Professeur, nous avons droit à notre intimité ! Répondit Sirius sur un ton faussement outré

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter monsieur Black ? Le Professeur Slughorn m'a annoncé que cet élève vous avait surpris en train de jouer au Quidditch dans les cachots ! En pleine nuit !

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit James calmement, décidé à nier en bloc, ce gamin est une crapule qui raconterait n'importe quoi pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor !

\- Ce gamin, comme vous dites monsieur Potter, a de plus reçu un œil au beurre noir à cause de vos idioties ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce sont vous deux qui faites perdre des points à Gryffondor.

\- Si c'est interdit de dormir maintenant...

\- Il a dû rentrer dans une porte, ou quelque chose comme ça. Les Serpentards, ils ont pas inventé la poudre.

Rosalie, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître étrangère à la situation tout en écoutant chaque mot qui était prononcé avec angoisse, sourit. Leur mauvaise foi ne faisait cependant qu'accroître le courroux de leur professeur.

\- Bon, cela suffit maintenant ! Je ne vois pas quel intérêt aurait monsieur Fawley a mentir puisque lui aussi écopera d'une soirée de retenue étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-là !

Le jeune Serpentard, qui n'avait visiblement pas envisagé cette possibilité, déglutit en grimaçant et s'apprêta à protester mais n'osa finalement rien dire en voyant le regard que lui adressait son professeur.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui était avec vous dans les cachots.

Rosalie sursauta à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Personne, Professeur, dit Sirius avec un air angélique, juste Jamesie et moi. La vieille équipe.

\- C'est faux ! Y avait aussi une blonde ! Protesta Fawley

Cette fois, Rosalie pâlit à vue d'œil mais, heureusement pour elle, le Professeur McGonagall sauta immédiatement à la mauvaise conclusion. Elle tourna le regard un peu plus à droite sur la table, de telle sorte que la véritable coupable lui tournait le dos.

\- J'attendais mieux de votre part miss Hale !

Celle-ci resta muette quelques secondes, surprise de voir son petit-déjeuner interrompu par une telle accusation, avant de s'exclamer avec surprise et colère :

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai rien à voir avec ça ! C'est pas juste !

Cependant, le Professeur McGonagall était désormais à cours de patience et signala son exaspération d'un coup de poing sur la table qui fit sauter la moitié des céréales de Peter hors de son bol.

\- Assez, j'en ai plus que marre de vos jérémiades ! Il est temps que vous commenciez à assumer les conséquences de vos actions. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Pendant que James et Sirius tentaient de trouver une explication et échouaient lamentablement, et que Peter ramassait ses céréales d'un air dépité en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard énervé de leur professeur, un échange de regards entre Amy et sa sœur ainsi que des supplications d'une Rosalie terrifiée par la réaction de ses parents permirent à Taylor de prendre sa décision.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais bien avec eux, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard implorant de la Deuxième Année qui s'était laissée entraîner par ses camarades.

\- Bon, conclut le Professeur de Métamorphose, vous irez tous les quatre en retenue et je vous retire à chacun trente points.

Tous se mirent à protester mais leur professeur les ignora complètement. A la place, elle désigna les trois élèves de sa maison.

\- Et vous trois, vous serez privé de sortie cette après-midi.

Taylor en eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha.

\- Mais Professeur, c'est la dernière sortie avant le bal... !

\- Ça m'est égal, la coupa le professeur de Métamorphose, vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant. Bonne journée. »

Elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle quatre élèves bien mécontents et une Rosalie soulagée mais redevable.

« Comme si ça allait nous empêcher d'aller à Pré-au-Lard » Bougonna James en revêtant la cape qui avait auparavant appartenu à son père

Il n'était pas franchement d'une excellente humeur puisque évidemment Lily et ses amis étaient encore en colère contre lui. Taylor, il comprenait. C'était elle qui s'était faite coller par leur faute. Mais les autres, cela commençait à l'agacer. Évidemment qu'il allait encore faire l'idiot et soustraire des points à Gryffondor ! Il était James Potter, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mûri et arrêté – presque – d'attaquer ou de se moquer des gens sans raison qu'il allait aussi arrêter de s'amuser ! Et puis leur escapade n'avait fait de mal à personne – à part à Fawley mais ça ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Dépêchez-vous, ils sont déjà descendus ! » Les appela Peter, sortant James de ses pensées

Les trois amis – ou plutôt Peter tout seul puisque James et Sirius étaient invisibles – sortirent du château sous le regard méfiant du Professeur McGonagall qui semblait surprise que les deux Maraudeurs n'aient pas tenté d'échapper à leur punition. Une fois le portail franchi, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une certaine rousse et de ses amis.

« Queudver, combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas bouger tes lèvres ?

\- Mais comment tu veux que je parle sans bouger mes lèvres ?

\- Je sais pas, débrouille-toi !

Ils étaient attablés aux Trois Balais depuis plusieurs minutes, juste derrière la table où Lily était assise avec ses amis. Sirius et James devaient partager une Bièraubeurre sous la cape car en commander deux aurait été encore moins discret et pratique. D'autant plus que Rogue ne cessait de jeter des regards dans leur direction dès que l'un de deux garçons avait un geste trop brusque.

\- J'espère qu'elle va bientôt y aller parce que je commence à en avoir marre de rester assis tout seul à cette table à me parler à moi-même ! » Grommela Peter entre ses dents

Ils savaient que toutes les filles qui avaient prévu d'aller au bal de la Saint Valentin avaient prévu d'acheter leur robe à Gaichiffon, la seule boutique de vêtements de Pré-au-Lard. Leur plan était donc de les suivre pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient acheter et ainsi pouvoir les reconnaître lors du bal masqué. Encore fallait-il qu'ils ne se fassent pas eux-mêmes démasquer avant même d'avoir pu les prendre en filature. A l'origine, il avait été prévu que James seul pénètre dans le magasin sous la cape mais leur punition avait forcé Sirius à l'y rejoindre si il souhaitait profiter de la sortie au village.

Peter but une autre gorgée en soupirant d'impatience puis se mit à taper du pied. Malheureusement, il écrasa par la même occasion le gros orteil de Sirius qui glapit immédiatement. Cette fois, Rogue se mit à les fixer d'un air affreusement suspicieux et semblait sur le point de se lever pour révéler leur supercherie lorsque Mary se redressa subitement.

« J'en ai marre, je vais lui parler moi ! T'as pas à te laisser faire Lily, cet abruti de Rogue va arrêter de te regarder comme ça ! »

Sous les rires invisibles de James et Sirius ainsi que celui de Peter, elle quitta sa table pour se diriger vers celle du Serpentard et de ses amis afin de lui passer un savon mémorable. James et Sirius décidèrent alors de s'éclipser tant qu'il en était encore temps et laissèrent Peter seul dans le pub.

« Cette espèce de vipère, cracha James, il cherchait encore un moyen de nous faire punir. Je suis sûr qu'il suspectait quelque chose.

\- Heureusement il n'a aucune preuve, ce sale fouineur. J'en ai marre qu'il fourre toujours son perchoir dans nos affaires ! On verra qui fera le malin demain matin !

\- Comment ça ?

\- James, regarde ! »

Lily venait de sortir du pub avec Mary. Les deux Maraudeurs les suivirent discrètement et furent heureux de constater qu'elles se dirigeaient bien vers Gaichiffon.

En dehors de quelques Poudlariennes, le magasin était rempli de vieilles dames qui venaient admirer des robes hideuses. Tout cela dans un décor démodé qui croulait sous les bibelots aussi inutiles qu'insolites. Pas vraiment le genre de boutique où des filles de leur âge iraient remplir leur garde-robe habituellement. Seul un petit rayon semblait avoir été établi spécifiquement pour le bal et contenait des vêtements tendances et franchement jolis aux yeux de James et Sirius. Lily et Mary s'y rendirent immédiatement avec un regard de dégoût pour les autres articles en vente. Certainement n'avaient-elles jamais mis les pieds dans cette boutique auparavant. Et elle n'étaient probablement pas prêtes d'y retourner ! Elles s e mirent à farfouiller avec aise dans les cintres à la recherche de la tenue parfaite pour le bal. La situation était un peu plus complexe pour James et Sirius qui devaient constamment manœuvrer en cadence dans ce magasin où des dizaines de petits objets risquaient de tomber au moindre faux-pas. Ils restèrent donc un peu à l'écart pendant que les deux jeunes filles admiraient les tissus et les couleurs sans se presser.

Tout à coup, la rousse montra une robe à son amie avec une exclamation que les deux garçons ne purent entendre. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans leur direction mais une petite dame d'un âge très avancé les percuta de plein fouet en voulant atteindre les parfums à base de mandragore et tomba pratiquement en arrière sous la force du choc. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et de peur à ce contact avec un ennemi invisible et les deux garçons durent agir rapidement. Heureusement pour eux, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation. Ils réussirent à prendre la fuite rapidement et efficacement et finirent par se terrer dans un coin sombre près de la caisse pendant que la vieille dame reprenait ses esprits, une jeune vendeuse lui assurant qu'il n'y avait personne devant elle et semblant quelque peu sceptique sur la santé mentale de sa cliente. Depuis cet endroit, ils ne pouvaient plus voir leurs deux camarades. Ils durent donc attendre pendant d'interminables minutes qu'elles finissent leurs emplettes. Sirius ne cessait de râler à propos de vieilles folles facilement impressionnables pendant que James essuyait la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il y avait intérêt à ce que ce bal soit réussi après tous ces efforts ! Finalement, Lily et Mary arrivèrent à la caisse près de quinze minutes plus tard en tenant la fameuse robe rose qui avait fait une forte impression sur Lily tandis que Mary en avait choisi une bleue.

« C'est un très bon choix, vous ne le regretterez pas ! leur déclara le vendeur qui était à peu près de la même tranche d'âge que ses clientes, et elles s'en allèrent.

\- C'était moins une ! » Souffla James

Les trois Maraudeurs sans Remus s'apprêtaient à aller dîner. Il était tard et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. James sentait la fatigue venir après cette longue journée durant laquelle il n'avait cessé de courir partout et de faire des acrobaties pour rester invisible. Mais il était content. Il savait quelle robe Lily allait porter au bal et pourrait ainsi danser avec elle à son insu. Rien de mieux pour enfin dépasser cet espèce de status quo qui s'était installé entre eux ces derniers mois – quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à se disputer bien sûr ! Sirius aussi semblait être de bonne humeur. James s'attendait presque à le voir siffloter en rangeant son livre de métamorphose qu'il n'avait ouvert que pendant deux minutes avant de déclarer qu'il connaissait déjà tout. Puis leur conversation de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire :

« Tu parlais de quoi à propos de Rogue ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius d'un air distrait

\- T'as dit qu'il ne ferait plus le malin très longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as préparé ?

\- Disons que Servilo va avoir une petite surprise ce soir ! Répondit son ami avec un sourire narquois

\- Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire ! Le tanna James, depuis quand tu fais des coups en solo ?

\- Eh bien j'ai peut-être donné un petit conseil à notre ami au gros nez...

\- C'est-à-dire ? Poursuivi James dont l'intérêt était désormais piqué

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre puis se rapprocha de James pour murmurer :

\- Servilo va faire un petit tour à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir, et je suis pas sûr qu'il va aimer ce qu'il y verra !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama James sans pouvoir y croire ses oreilles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius sembla un peu décontenancé par le ton qu'employait James mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Tu sais la fois où on était collés ensemble ? Il a pas arrêté de faire des insinuations sur Remus ! Alors moi je lui ai dit qu'il avait qu'à appuyer sur la racine du saule cogneur à la prochaine pleine lune et qu'il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait. Après ça, il fermera son grand bec !

James resta tétanisé quelques instants, incapable de répondre. Puis il finit par s'écrier :

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire un truc pareil ?

Cette fois, l'agacement put se lire sur le visage de son ami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai rien fait de grave, ça va juste le secouer un peu notre Servilo !

Il voulut se détourner mais James lui attrapa le bras.

\- Mais t'es complètement inconscient, c'est super dangereux !

\- Mais non, Remus se contrôle ! Il risque rien ton précieux Rogue ! Et puis si ça se trouve il aura trop la frousse pour se pointer.

\- Remus se contrôle parce qu'il nous connaît ! Et parce qu'on est sous nos formes animales ! Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi quand le loup va se retrouver face à un humain sans défense ?

Sirius déglutit et balbutia :

\- Ben je sais pas... Tu crois quand même pas qu'il va l'attaquer ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et imagine qu'il le tue ! Ou qu'il le morde et que Rogue devienne un loup-garou ! T'as pensé un peu à ce que ça ferait à Remus ?

Sirius pâlit soudainement en réalisant la conséquence de son action.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose... marmonna-t-il

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! Répliqua James en jetant un regard à sa montre puis par la fenêtre, faut qu'on y aille tout de suite, Remus va bientôt se transformer ! »

Sans un regard pour son ami, il quitta la pièce en courant pour rejoindre le parc.

Une fois arrivé devant l'arbre, il put constater que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans le tunnel très récemment puisque le saule était encore immobile. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé au bout, il aurait le temps de le sauver. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de terre sous sa forme humaine pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Dans l'obscurité et l'humidité, il se pressa sans crainte pour sa propre sécurité, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Il ne cessait d'accélérer, sachant que chaque seconde comptait pour sauver la vie de son ennemi, et probablement aussi celle de son ami.

Quand finalement il eût atteint le bout du tunnel, il était trop tard. Remus était déjà en train de subir l'affreuse transformation qui chaque mois lui déformait peau, os et organes dans de terribles souffrances. Et Rogue était planté à une dizaine de mètres de lui, hors de sa vue, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de s'écrier « Je le savais ! » d'un air triomphant. Pendant une seconde, James fut tenté de le laisser là, cet affreuse créature qui se réjouissait de la malédiction de son ami. Puis il se ressaisit lorsque le loup, cette fois pleinement formé, fit volte-face à l'entente de la voix du Serpentard. La satisfaction sembla se figer sur son visage et la terreur vint finalement chasser les derniers élans de jubilation lorsque le loup poussa un grognement terrifiant puis montra ses crocs dans la direction de Rogue. Celui-ci tituba en arrière et James le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Cours ! Lui hurla-t-il, je vais le ralentir. »

Rogue ne parut pas plus surpris que ça de sa présence et suivit immédiatement le conseil de James tandis que celui-ci lançait un maléfice à la créature que son ami était temporairement devenu. Mais c'était peine perdue, les loup-garous étaient insensibles à ce genre d'attaques, et James ne le savait que trop bien. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur poussiéreux suites à d'autres tentatives infructueuses.

Poussant un hurlement effroyable, il sentit des griffes lui déchirer une partie du bras droit et sa tête se cogna contre le bois. La douleur irradia son crâne et il sentit du sang se répandre sur ses cheveux.

« Remus ! Remus, c'est moi ! » répéta plusieurs fois James entre des râles de souffrance.

Mais le loup ne réagissait pas. James subit une nouvelle griffure dans l'abdomen tandis que la gueule de la bête s'approchait de son cou. La créature lui bavait quasiment dessus et son haleine brûlante l'empêchait de respirer. Il était à bout de forces, parfaitement incapable de se transformer en cerf, et tout son corps était sans cesse secoué de vagues de douleur. Il ne pouvait que repousser l'animal avec ses bras mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Suffoquant de plus en plus sous l'emprise autour de sa nuque, il n'attendait que le moment où le loup allait finalement attaquer. Vite, qu'on en finisse !

« Remus ! Remus ! Continuait-il de crier désespéramment.

Il réussit finalement à agripper la tête du loup entre ses mais et l'immobilisa autant que possible avant de plonger son regard dans les deux grands yeux noirs qui luisaient dans la faible lumière qui éclairait la scène.

« Remus, c'est moi, James ! »

Alors, quelque chose changea dans le regard du loup, il sembla s'adoucir l'espace d'un instant et son emprise se relâcha. James s'en libéra immédiatement et fuit la cabane aussi vite que possible.

Il se réveilla péniblement dans son dortoir le lendemain matin. Malgré les soins que lui avait prodigués Madame Pomfresh, il semblait que chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la journée qui l'attendait. Remus allait bientôt se réveiller après cette nuit mouvementée et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état catastrophique serait son ami. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait mal à la tête, ce qui n'était pas non plus sans lien avec la blessure qu'il avait subie la veille. Quant à Sirius... Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite mais le lit était vide.

Il revoyait les événements de la veille dans sa tête. En sortant du tunnel, il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore que Sirius avait alerté pendant qu'il secourait Rogue. Le directeur avait tout de suite soigné les deux élèves puis avait fait jurer à Rogue de garder le secret de Remus, ce que celui-ci n'avait fait qu'à contrecœur en ne cessant d'affirmer que les quatre Maraudeurs avaient tenté de l'assassiner. Finalement, il était retourné vers les cachots et Dumbledore, après avoir remercié James pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Rogue, avait demandé à parler seul à Sirius. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Car James avait beau envisager tous les scénarios, tous les angles, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme son ami avait pu faire une telle chose.

Il fut presque heureux le mardi suivant en se dirigeant vers une salle du quatrième étage pour son heure de retenue. L'atmosphère était on ne peut plus tendue dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis le samedi soir. Remus semblait constamment tiraillé entre la culpabilité maladive – malgré l'assurance de James qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire et qu'il avait une confiance absolue en lui – et la colère mêlée de déception et d'un sentiment de trahison envers Sirius. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour essayer de se racheter auprès de ses amis et se répandait en excuses à la moindre occasion, chose assez inhabituelle pour lui. Mais la situation n'évoluait pas vraiment et James lui-même était incapable de dire si et quand il pourrait lui pardonner. Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de leur amitié, il semblait qu'un véritable fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait bien sûr tous les autres élèves et professeurs qui ignoraient totalement ce qu'il s'était passé et ne comprenaient pas leurs interactions. Quant à Rogue, il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Évidemment, Taylor était déjà là lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle et elle ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle s'était faite punir à cause de lui. Non pas que James ne se soit pas excusé, il n'était pas abruti à ce point-là, mais Taylor Hale n'était pas vraiment connue pour pardonner facilement, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle ne pipa mot, cependant, car le Professeur McGonagall était également présent, debout face à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers eux lorsque James entra et croisa immédiatement les bras.

« Je vous remercie de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence, monsieur Potter.

\- Pas de quoi, Professeur, répondit James et Taylor leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de fanfaronner, lui répliqua simplement le professeur en le toisant avec sévérité et James se tut. Bien, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ce soir – Taylor haussa les sourcils dans la direction de James – donc je vais directement passer aux instructions. Vous aller trier ces œufs de Runespoor pour le cours de Potions des Septièmes Années de demain. »

Elle désigna de la main droite deux chaudrons remplis à ras bord de petits œufs ronds qui semblaient presque translucide. A côté, une grande flasque contenait une substance jaunâtre. Les deux Gryffondors eurent une grimace de dégoût à la vue de ce qu'ils devraient manipuler.

« Il faut que vous sépariez les bons œufs des œufs pourris. Pour cela, il vous suffit de repérer toute tache ou fissure sur la coquille et de vérifier qu'ils ne flottent pas dans de la bile de tatou portée à ébullition. J'ai ensorcelé ces chaudrons pour être prévenue lorsque vous aurez terminé mais cela ne devrait pas vous prendre plus d'une heure. A tout à l'heure.

\- Évidemment, elle se barre pendant qu'on fait le sale boulot ! Maugréa James une fois que leur Professeur eût quitté la salle.

Il accompagna néanmoins Taylor pour transporter les chaudrons jusqu'à la table de travail.

\- Eh, si quelqu'un a le droit de se plaindre ici c'est moi ! J'ai absolument rien fait pour être ici à part rattraper tes conneries et empêcher Rosalie de se prendre sa première heure de colle, alors tu serais gentil de te la fermer ! Surtout que toi par contre tu l'as bien cherché.

James soupira à l'entente de ces mots bien trop familiers qui lui rappelaient une certaine rousse et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer :

\- Bla, bla, bla. C'est toujours les mêmes reproches. « Vous faites des bêtises ! A cause de vous on perd des points ! » En attendant Rosalie a arrêté d'angoisser et elle s'est bien amusée. Et puis personne n'est mort !

\- Et alors ? S'exclama la blonde en déposant lourdement un chaudron rempli d'œufs sur la table, ça veut pas dire que vos actions ont pas de conséquences !

« T'inquiètes pas, je suis au courant ! » eut envie de lui répondre James en pensant à Sirius, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait parler de cette histoire à personne.

Il resta donc silencieux et commença à observer les œufs pour jeter ceux qui présentaient des fissures ou des taches dans une bassine mise à leur disposition au sol tandis que sa camarade reprenait :

\- Combien de fois ça nous est retombé dessus ? Tu te souviens de la fois où vous avez mis le feu à mon sac le cinquième jour en Première Année ? »

James ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette évocation. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas fait exprès mais cela avait résulté en leur toute première heure de retenue à Poudlard. Son père avait qualifié cela de record.

Mais cela ne fit pas rire son interlocutrice qui poursuivit avec véhémence :

« Et la fois où je me suis réveillée avec un bouton sur le nez en Troisième Année et que vous avez fait des jeux de mots pendant toute la semaine ? »

Cette fois James perdit toute envie de rire. Il était vrai que la Gryffondor avait été la risée d'une bonne partie de l'école, enfin surtout des Serpentards, et surtout de Spencer Selwyn.

« Ou celle où Black m'a envoyé un cognard dans le dos par inadvertance car vous vouliez jouer à ce sport moldu avec des battes ? Ou encore celle où Mary et moi on a été punies pendant une semaine par Madame Pince parce qu'elle croyait que c'était nous qui avions collé les pages entre « acné » et « éclabouille » dans un livre de la bibliothèque ? Et puis y a aussi... »

James dut reconnaître qu'il avait oublié la moitié des blagues auxquelles elle faisait référence. Pour lui, ç'avait été juste la bêtise du jour qui n'existait déjà plus le lendemain. Mais ce sentiment n'était apparemment pas partagé par la blonde.

« … mes cheveux se sont jamais vraiment remis de votre teinture à l'essence de ciguë ! »

Elle s'interrompit alors d'un air presque stupéfait et James se dit qu'elle venait sans doute de vider un sac qui se remplissait depuis de nombreuses années. Lui-même ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui adresse autant de reproches et surtout d'un seul coup. Taylor Hale n'était pas tellement du genre à se plaindre ou à pleurnicher quand on l'embêtait. Si elle le faisait, c'était hors de la vue de tout le monde. James ne s'était donc jamais trop posé la question de savoir si elle vivait mal ce que lui ne voyait que comme des taquineries faites à une coéquipière de Quidditch.

La jeune fille soupira une dernière fois puis se mit silencieusement au travail, allumant un feu en dessous d'un des deux chaudrons qu'elle avait désormais vidé pour y verser la bile de tatou. James finit par l'imiter, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, mais des dizaines de pensées s'étaient mises à tourbillonner dans sa tête : toutes les fois où Rogue s'était retrouvé la tête en bas, où le Professeur McGonagall avait été furieuse contre lui, Lily lui hurlant dessus pour diverses raisons, Sirius apparaissant au bas de sa porte en faisait de son mieux pour prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour sa famille de psychopathes, sa mère à Sainte Mangouste, la sonnerie de l'école changée par Sirius qui à force n'était plus drôle, les Mangemorts qui s'introduisaient chez lui, Trador qui lui envoyait une tomate au visage avec l'air triomphant de quelqu'un qui prend enfin sa revanche, Viktoria qui pleurait dans le hangar, la colère de Lily après la chanson qui avait mal tourné, Rogue qui s'enfuyait, le loup-garou qui était sur le point de le tuer, le visage de Taylor pendant qu'elle décrivait plusieurs années de brimades, …

Avait-il vraiment envie qu'on ne se souvienne de lui que comme un clown impitoyable ? Quelqu'un avait failli mourir moins d'une semaine auparavant. Un ennemi certes, un ennemi juré même, mais un être humain. Il ne prétendait pas que la mort de Servilo dans de quelconques circonstances serait pour lui une tragédie, mais la mort de quelqu'un par sa faute, ça ce serait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Il était donc peut-être venu le temps de considérer que certaines blessures n'étaient pas seulement physiques et qu'il n'était pas – bien qu'il ait refusé de l'admettre à de nombreuses reprises – un simple blagueur populaire...

Il prit une grande respiration puis stoppa ses gestes pour se tourner à nouveau vers sa camarade.

« Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui est venu le temps de prendre ta revanche. Tous les sorts que t'as eu envie de me lancer pendant toutes ces années, vas-y ! »

Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait avec perplexité, il insista :

« Allez, vas-y ! Profites en, je suis tout seul. Y a personne pour te faire un mauvais coup pendant que tu m'attaques.  
Taylor posa lentement ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains puis lui adressa une petite moue

\- C'est pas drôle si tu défends pas...

James réfléchi rapidement puis reprit la parole :

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te provoque en duel !

Cette fois, Taylor sourit franchement.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux mordus la poussière plus de fois qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre et chacun avait subi d'embarrassantes transformations corporelles. Avec un dernier _Expelliarmus_, James s'avoua vaincu et, à bout de souffle, déclara son adversaire victorieuse. Celle-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ravie de l'avoir battu sans qu'il la laisse gagner, et James l'accepta avec joie, se sentant étrangement reposé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. La colère qui les habitait tous les deux, pour différentes raisons, s'en était allée.

En revanche, la salle était dans un état lamentable. Plusieurs tables et chaises s'étaient renversées, voire cassées, sous la puissance de leurs maléfices et quelques œufs, victimes innocentes de leur jeu, s'étaient brisés, couvrant le sol et les mur d'une substance verdâtre mal odorante. Visiblement, ils ne seraient pas rentrés dans la catégorie des œufs sains. Ils arrangèrent donc la salle autant que possible pour que le Professeur McGonagall ne soupçonne pas ce qu'il venait de s'y passer. Ramassant un dernier œuf encore intact qui gisait au sol, James s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos en s'activant devant un des chaudrons et l'écrasa en plein milieu de son cuir chevelu.

« Tiens, voilà une nouvelle coloration lui déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, comme je sais que tu as tellement aimé la dernière !

\- Ah oui ? Ah oui ? Lui répondit-elle, mais James voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

A la place, elle attrapa un des œufs qu'elle avait classé comme pourri et le lui aplatit en plein sur le visage.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent d'un rire qui pour une fois n'était ni moqueur, ni forcé. Ils rirent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre puis finirent par se calmer.

\- Bon, reprit James, on est quittes ?

Elle sourit à nouveau, comprenant que c'était une façon déguisée de lui demander pardon après tout ce temps, avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- On est quittes. Mais crois pas pour autant qu'on est devenus amis !

\- Pff ! Ami avec une blonde ? Jamais de la vie !

\- T'es bien ami avec une Serpentard !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me parler d'elle ? Et puis, ami ? J'en sais trop rien, cette fille est la pire girouette que j'ai jamais vue !

\- En même temps, quand on voit qui elle fréquente... marmonna-t-elle en faisant référence à son ennemie juré et binôme. Mais Jugson est pas pareille, je m'en rends compte. Y a un truc bizarre avec cette fille et je n'arrive pas à placer mon doigt dessus.

\- M'en parle pas !

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose, enfin en tout cas c'est ce que Lily ne cesse de répéter.

\- Ah bon ? Elle se pose tellement de questions sur Viktoria ?

\- Oui enfin c'est Lily quoi, depuis ce que Rogue lui a fait, elle fait plus confiance à personne. Enfin, elle aurait peut-être pas envie que je te raconte ça...

\- Si, si ! S'exclama James sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ça explique pourquoi elle change tout le temps d'attitude avec moi.. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à m'apprécier et deux minutes après je me fais insulter !

\- C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu fais des blagues stupides ! Je veux dire, c'est pas contre toi, mais comme je te l'ai fait remarquer tout à l'heure, on a tendance à se méfier de toi des fois. Et je dis ça en sachant que moi, contrairement à elle, je t'ai jamais détesté.

\- Lily me déteste pas vraiment. Si ?

\- Ben je sais pas... Enfin maintenant non, mais avant j'en suis pas si sûre... Évidemment, on a tous remarqué que cette année tu sembles – pour je ne sais quelle raison – un peu moins complètement con que ces cinq dernières années, mais ça ne suffit pas à tout effacer.

James soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis le mois de Septembre – à la fois par qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter certaines conneries, et à la fois parce que certaines autres conneries étaient devenues complètement futiles à ses yeux – mais apparemment ça n'était toujours pas assez pour certaines personnes !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je lui raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Enfin, à part notre discussion bien sûr.

\- D'accord, merci Hale. T'es pas si débile pour une blondasse ! »

Il tendit machinalement la main dans le fond du chaudron à sa gauche mais ne rencontra que de l'air. Ils avaient fini leur travail. Ce qui signifiait que le Professeur McGonagall n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'ils pourraient enfin rentrer dans leurs dortoirs. Car manifestement, ils avaient passé bien plus de temps que prévu à trier les œufs de Runespoor.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas après sa discussion avec Taylor, ce fut que Lily vienne le voir à la fin du petit-déjeuner, quelques minutes avant le début des cours :

« James, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il avec son meilleur sourire sans pouvoir réprimer le bond que son cœur fit dans sa poitrine

\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important...

Sans en dire plus, la jeune fille l'attira le long des escaliers, sans prêter attention aux regards entendus que lui adressaient certains des tableaux qui ornaient le chemin. James ne lui posa aucune question, voyant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien avant qu'ils aient rejoint leur destination, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle s'arrêta finalement dans un coin un peu isolé du quatrième étage et prit une grande respiration avant de lui annoncer :

\- J'ai découvert un truc sur ta binôme à la bibliothèque !

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de déclaration, et comment ça à la bibliothèque ?

\- Je te jure que je faisais pas de recherches sur elle ! Répondit immédiatement la rousse comme si elle s'attendait à ce reproche. Mais...

James lui jeta un regard sans équivoque.

\- Oui bon d'accord, j'en faisais... Mais cette fille est vraiment bizarre ! Enfin bref. Il faut que tu voies ce que j'ai trouvé !

James se laissa tirer par le bras jusqu'à un rayon éloigné de la bibliothèque. Lily en sortit un long ouvrage intitulé _Incidents magiques chez les jeunes enfants : causes et conséquences_. Puis elle l'ouvrit à une page sur laquelle figurait une longue liste d'initiales de prénoms suivis de noms et de dates.

\- Et alors ? Demanda James en s'impatientant

\- Regarde ça. » dit simplement Lily avec une expression étrange, presque comme de l'appréhension ou de la pitié, sur le visage.

Elle pointa du bout de son index une ligne qui avait été rajoutée dans une écriture cursive à l'encre vert-émeraude tout en bas de la dernière page et dont la lecture frappa James de stupeur :

_V. Jugson, née le 18 mai 1960, décédée le 25 juin 1968 à l'âge de 8 ans._

**/ J'ai longuement réfléchi à quand placer la fameuse mauvaise blague de Sirius car elle n'est pas datée dans le bouquin, même si on peut supposer que cela se passe avant les BUSES puisque Rogue parle de sa théorie à Lily dans une scène de la Pensine. Cependant, j'ai décidé de supposer que Rogue s'est forgé cette théorie tout seul (après tout il fait partie des Serpentards qui possèdent un cerveau). J'avais du mal à imaginer que les Maraudeurs et surtout James puissent continuer à persécuter Rogue d'une telle façon après lui avoir sauvé la vie donc j'ai préféré la situer plus tard. Ce n'est peut-être pas un bon choix pour des dizaines de raisons et je serais ravie que d'autres personnes m'expliquent leur point de vue à ce sujet mais en tout cas je ne pense pas que ce soit anticanonique. /**


End file.
